Ricordati mi ha Così
by OdamakiKatorea2021
Summary: After a tragic accident, Chrome finds herself as the fiancee of the infamous Vongola Cloud Guardian, Hibari Kyoya. All the two wanted was to have a normal wedding, with normal people as their guests, in a normal reception in Namimori. But of course that will not happen. With the Vongola as your Family, nothing normal ever happens - especially the wedding of the Cloud and Mist.
1. Chapter 1: The Tragedy and The Proposal

**Title: **Ricordati Mi Ha Così (Remember Me This Way)

**Place: **Italy,Where Vongola Head Quarters is...

**Time: **Eleven Years Later...

**Summary:**

_He forgot about me. But he remembered me. Then he proposed to me. Now we're getting married. We just want to have a normal wedding. But will it turn out smoothly if our so-called family wants to partake in the planning?_

After a tragic accident, Chrome finds herself as the fiancée of the infamous Vongola Cloud Guardian, Hibari Kyoya. All the two wanted was to have a normal wedding, with normal people as their guests, in a normal reception in Namimori. NOT! Of course that will not happen. With the Vongola as your family, nothing normal will happen - most especially the wedding of the Cloud and Mist.

**Characters and their ages:**

Kyoya Hibari-(27)

Chrome Dokuro/Nagi-(24)

Tsunayoshi Sawada-(25)

Mukuro Rokudo-(26)

Ryohei Sasagawa-(26)

Dino Cavallone-(33)

Hayato Gokudera-(25)

Takeshi Yamamoto-(25)

Lambo-(16)

Kyoko Sasagawa-(24)

Haru Miura-(24)

I-pin-(16)

**Disclaimer: **I certainly do not own KHR!~ Amano Akira-san does. ^^

* * *

><p><strong>~Chrome's P.O.V~<strong>

_He said he will never forget me._

_He said that he will always remember me._

_No matter what happens he will always love me._

_It took me years to enter his heart._

_Why now? Why did it happen now?_

"Chrome…" Boss said as he held my back to support me.

"He has no serious injuries… but the last enemy he fought managed to hit his head hard before he killed him…"

_Ah… I see… I know what will boss say next. And I don't want to hear it. I don't want to hear it._

"Chrome… he has amnesia…" I knew it. It tears my heart to the point I can't feel. The one I love can't remember anything. He can't remember us. He can't remember _me._

"The doctors said it may be temporary so cheer up, ne?" The boss tried to cheer me up. I know that he too is sad and angry with the family that did this to him_. But he is still alive, right? All that matters is he's alive and breathing._

"I w-want to s-see him. M-may I see him?" I stuttered, my body trembling in fear. Boss looked at me and smiled sadly.

"He's sleeping now… but of course you can." He said as he led me into a room which has his name on it. Once he opened the door I saw him sleeping peacefully on the white bed. Once I laid my eyes on him, tears threaten to fall.

"The others will visit later; Dino-san said he'll come here now. I'll wait for him outside you stay here with him." I nodded and sat beside his bed. The boss looked at us for a while and slowly walked towards the door.

"And, oh, I almost forgot. Kusakabe-san is taking care of Hibird. So you don't have to worry about the little fella anymore." Boss said before finally leaving the room. I looked at his face once more. No scratches or wounds. The doctors stitched the back of his head where the enemy hit him. That explains why his upper head is bandaged.

I cautiously placed my hand on top of his gently to keep him from waking up. I forgot he's a light sleeper, so even the slightest touch woke him up. He blinked a few times before he groaned.

"Kyoya?" I murmured.

Soon his eyes opened and I saw his two gorgeous grey orbs.

"Where am I?" He said his voice a little croak.

"You're in the hospital." I said calmly trying not to stutter. I sure do hope my voice isn't trembling.

"The hospital? Why am I here? Who are you? I… for some reason I can't remember anything… I can't… I can't even recall my own name."

Kyoya asked as he clutched his head with his left hand. He asked the questions I didn't want to hear. The dreadful questions that made my heart ache. I faked smile and without me knowing tears suddenly fell.

"Yes hospital. You're here because someone hit your head very hard. Due to that, the doctors said you have amnesia that explains why you can't remember anything. You're Hibari Kyoya." I explained, tears falling down my eyes. I felt warm hands brush away my tears. My eyes widened as I saw Kyoya

"I don't know who you are or why you are here, but seeing you cry annoys me, so stop crying." He said in a very Hibari Kyoya way. I chuckled sadly.

"Of course I'm sorry." I apologized as I wiped the tear that he hasn't brushed away.

He lowered his hand by his side and placed on top of mine. A couple of minutes passed neither of us were talking. I was about to talk when the door opened and Dino-san and Boss came in.

"Who are you herbivores?" Kyoya asked as he glared at them. Dino-san and Boss stood on the other side of Kyoya's bed.

"I see you have woken up." Boss said as he smiled calmly. Many years have passed and Boss changed as well.

"Answer me or I'll bite you to death." Kyoya threatened and as if like magic he held his tonfas out defensively.

_Where did he get that?_

"Where did you get that? I thought you have amnesia." Dino-san said surprised.

Boss ignored Dino-san while sweat dropping and looked back at Kyoya and smiled

"Well, Kyoya-kun, this is Dino Cavollone and I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"Leave, now. I don't like you both herbivores crowding in here." Kyoya said as he lowered his tonfas and when I blinked his tonfas were gone.

_Seriously for a long time of being with him I still don't know how he does that._

He placed his hands back to where it was a while ago. I smiled at the thought of Kyoya holding my hands.

"Seriously, Kyoya, even though you have amnesia you're still the same!" Dino-san whined. Boss sweat dropped and chuckled nervously. Some things really don't change ne?

"Anyways Kyoya-kun… How do you feel? Do you recognize us just a little bit?" Boss asked Kyoya as calmly as he could.

"I feel fine. No I can't. Apart from what this woman told me I don't know anything at all." Suddenly there's stabbing pain in my chest. It made my heart heavy. Hearing Kyoya call me 'woman' made my heart sank.

_I can't take this anymore. I just want Kyoya back! I can't stand seeing him like this, he may know us by name but he doesn't know us by heart! I need to get out of here or else I'll break down._

I slowly stood up bringing with me the hands that Kyoya has been holding on. I covered my eyes with my bangs and clenched my fist while biting my lips.

"Boss, Dino-san, Ky-Hibari-san I'll be going now. I need some errands to tend to." I lied. I refrained myself from looking at Kyoya or I'll cry right here if I see his face. So I quickly went to the door as fast as I could without running. As I reached the door Boss called me.

"Matte… Chrome…" I stopped but I didn't look back.

"I'll be fine boss… I'll be fine…" I said firmly before stepping out of the room lifelessly.

* * *

><p><strong>~Kyoya's P.O.V~ <strong>

_I couldn't move. My body felt limp._

_My? Who am I? Where am I?_

_All I could see is all black and white. Where exactly am I?_

_Why can't I remember anything? I can't even remember who I am._

Then suddenly I felt something warm touch me. I groaned and tried to open my eyes. Everything seems blurry. I blinked a little to clear my vision.

"Kyoya?" A voice said.

_I heard that voice before. Where have I heard it? It sounds so familiar, and yet I can't remember it._

I finally gained back my eyes sight and the first thing I saw once I opened my eyes was two large violet orbs. It seems foreign to me yet they seemed familiar like I have seen them before.

"Where am I?" I asked the owner of the violet orbs. It was a woman, a woman with violet hair. I noticed that she was holding my hand. _That hand, its warmth I have felt it before but where?_

"You're in the hospital." She answered me.

_Hospital? How come I'm in a hospital? Why can't I remember anything?_

"Hospital? Why am I here? Who are you? I… for some reason I can't remember anything… I can't… I can't even recall my name." I voiced out my thoughts. My head suddenly hurts. I groaned in pain and clutched my aching head.

"Yes hospital. You're here because someone hit your head very hard. Due to that you have amnesia that explains why you can't remember anything... You're Hibari Kyoya." The woman in front of me stuttered out while sobbing. I unconsciously wiped the tears that are falling down from her eyes. She jerked a little but soon relaxes. She looked at me stunned. I didn't even know why I did that, hell; I don't even know who she is! So I made up an excuse as fast as I could.

"I don't know who you are or why you are here, but seeing you cry annoys me, so stop crying."

Then she chuckled and apologized as she wiped the tears I missed. I lowered my hand and placed it on top of hers. I didn't know why I did that, but my body seems to move on its own. Minutes passed and neither of us moved or talked. I was about to ask her name remembering she haven't answer me yet. But suddenly two men barge in the door one of them was blond and the other one was a brunette. My eyes twitched from the sudden intrusion. They seemed familiar yet it annoys me seeing their faces unlike the woman who's sitting beside.

"Who are you herbivores?" I demanded as I glared at both of them. They stood beside me and I kept glaring at them. I readied my tonfas waiting for them to speak.

"I see you have woken up." The brunette said while smiling at me. It seriously annoyed me.

"Answer me or I'll bite you to death." I threatened as I put out my tonfas defensively.

"Where did you get that? I thought you have amnesia." I heard the blond say, my eyes never leaving the brunette.

"Well, Kyoya-kun, this is Dino Cavollone and I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi." The brunettes said as he introduced his self and the blond man.

"Leave, now. I don't like you both herbivores crowding in here." I demanded as I put away my tonfas back to where it is. _Now how did I do that? More importantly how did it got there? _Again I placed my hands on top of the woman's hand.

"Seriously, Kyoya, even though you have amnesia you're still the same!" The blond man whined. The brunette sweat dropped and he chuckled nervously. _Pathetic herbivores._

"Anyways Kyoya-kun… How do you feel? Do you recognize us just a little bit?" the brunette asked.

"I feel fine. No I can't. Apart from what this woman told me I don't know anything at all." I answered him. I felt the woman's hand froze. I looked at her and saw her that she's in daze. I was about to clench her hand when suddenly she stood up and covered her eyes with her purple fringe.

"Boss, Dino-san, Ky-Hibari-san I'll be going now. I need some errands to tend to." She said as she walked to the door. Something told me to call out to her. Something told me to stop her. I don't know why but something tells me that she's someone important to me. _Damn. Why can't I remember who she is! Why can't I remember anything!_

"Matte… Chrome…" I heard the brunette call out to her. _Chrome?_

"I'll be fine boss… I'll be fine…" the violet haired woman said before finally stepping out of the room.

I groaned once again as my head started to hurt.

"Kyoya, are you alright?" the blond man asked. I looked at him and gave him a _what-do-you-think _look.

"Don't rush at trying to remember things, Kyoya-kun. For the meantime we'll stay here and talk about the things we know about you." The brunette said and the blond man giggled.

"I'm going to tell you lots of embarrassing things about your past!" he grinned. Oh how I would love to wipe that grin off his face. If only I had the strength to I have done it already.

"Make it quick." I demanded and both of them smiled.

"Well it started when we were in the Namimori…"

The brunette and the blond man kept talking for the past 3 hours. They talked about me being in the disciplinary committee of Namimori Middle School, me being the Cloud Guardian of the Vongola Famiglia which is the biggest and strongest mafia family in the underground, me creating an organization called Foundation. They told me all about everyone. Including my mortal enemy, the pineapple haired bastard named Mukuro Rokudo. They mentioned everything and I still don't remember. _But wait, they haven't mentioned anything about the violet-haired woman._

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, Bronco, you haven't mentioned anything about the woman who was here earlier." I said as I smirked at them. They gulped hard. _I knew it they were hiding something from me._

"Ano… Eto… Kyoya… Tsuna tell him…" The blond holds the brunette's shoulders and pushed him towards me. The brunette's eyes widened and shrieked. He started perspiring and started trembling. I raised an eyebrow at them waiting for their explanation. They gulped hard once again and trembled.

"Are you talking or are you going to wait for me to make you both speak?"

"Matte… Kyoya-kun… I'm going to tell you the truth… Please don't bite us to death, okay? You may not be happy with the truth but it was you who made the first move not her." Sawada Tsunayoshi said seriously.

"Wao. What are you saying, you pathetic herbivore?" I asked while smirking. I never thought in my whole life that I will respect such an herbivore like him. _Pathetic_.

"The truth is that woman is Chrome Dokuro. When she was 13, around that time you were 16 and I was 14, she got hit by the truck when she was trying to save this little kitten. She lost all her internal organs and her left eye..." The brunette started. I kept quiet and continued listening to what he was saying while the blond man was busy eating something he found in the fridge which I noticed just now.

"She was dying when Mukuro found her. That was when Mukuro was in the Vindice Prison. He gave her illusionary organs which kept her alive. Starting from that time she was the vessel of Mukuro outside the prison. When we were in the future, Mukuro fought Byakuran alone and was severely injured thus, making Chrome's illusionary organs disappear. She was dying again at that time…" He frowned and looked at me. I raised an eyebrow and then he smiled at me.

"I didn't know what to do. I was afraid that she would die, but then your 26 years old self saved her. You were the one who saved her when Mukuro wasn't there. Before we left the future M.M told her that Mukuro was only using her, she knew that from the start yet she decided to follow Mukuro every time. But after you saved her she changed." The brunette finished while smiling. He glanced to the blond man and his eyes twitched when he saw him busy texting in his blackberry mobile. The brunette smacked his head and snatched away his phone.

"You tell him the rest when we got back to the past! You know a lot about him better than I do!" The brunette angrily scolded the blond man. I smirked. It was amusing to watch them.

"Gomen, gomen. I was doing my work in the phone." The blond man obviously lied.

"Doing work in the phone my ass!" The brunette huffed angrily.

"Anyways after you guys went back to the past I was surprised when she walked up to you on the rooftop and kissed you in the cheek saying that was a way of saying thanks, what more surprised me was that you didn't 'bite her to death'." The bronco said as he made the gesture of a quote in the air when he said 'bite her to death'.

"After that you two started hanging around all the time, and before we knew it you two started dating. Tsuna and I fainted when we heard the big news. No kidding." The blond man joked and I just quietly listened trying my best to remember but still. It's like it's still lacking. Something's still missing.

"You really did love her; you almost killed Mukuro when he abandoned Chrome. Good thing during that time Chrome knew how to make her own illusionary organs and that explain why she has her left eye with her now. After a while Chrome and Mukuro's relationship were just like they're siblings. After that you started calling her Nagi. You'll get mad if someone's calling her true name well with the exception of Mukuro when he calls her 'his cute little chrome'. "_Nagi? That name sounds familiar._

'**Chrome…'**

'**Nagi…'**

'**What?'**

'**Call me Nagi…that's my real name.'**

'**It's Kyoya for you then.'**

_That voice I knew that voice._

'**_Kyoya…'_**

'**_What is it?'_**

'**_I love you.'_**

'**_I know. I do, too.'_**

_Aghh! My head hurts. That voice it keeps on playing in my head._

_Wait I know that voice! It's Nagi's voice._

"Hey Kyoya are you alright?"

"Quick! Call a doctor!"

Those voices seemed very distant. Then suddenly I lost consciousness. All I can see is black and white. Memories keep on going on my head. Then I remembered. I now finally remembered everything.

_Nagi where are you? I remember you now! Please come back to me._

* * *

><p><strong>Chrome's POV<strong>

It's been 3 days since Kyoya lost consciousness. I hurriedly went to the hospital as soon as I heard from Dino-san what happened. I haven't left the hospital ever since. Kyoko and Haru would sometimes visit to check on me.

That pretty much explains why I'm here sitting beside the sleeping cloud guardian holding on his hands, laying my head beside him closing my eyes trying to get some sleep. I haven't slept well for three days. Mukuro-sama and Boss was worried about me but I just said I would be fine. I will be fine just knowing Kyoya is alive I would be alright.

_Kyoya please wake up and remember me._

As if he heard my wish, Kyoya's hand twitched beneath my hand. I abruptly opened my eyes and looked at his face. I felt his hands twitched again and I held it tighter.

"Kyoya?" I whispered brushing away some hair from his forehead. He groaned and his eyes twitched but they remained close.

"Na…Nagi," He murmured. Although he's voice was sore I heard it perfectly. Without me noticing, my tears started to fall.

"Yes it's me… It's me Nagi… I'm here Kyoya… I'm here." I said between sobs as I held his left hand near my face. He murmured my name again. And after a while he opened his eyes.

"Kyoya?" I asked while looking in his grey eyes. The grey eyes that I longed to see are finally looking at me. I smiled at him while tears of joy keep flowing in my eyes.

"Hey, why are you crying while smiling? Did you suddenly go crazy when I was still sleeping, huh, Nagi?" He asked while he smiled the smile that he only shows to me and nobody else. I smiled and didn't waste any time to hug him.

"Kyoya… I've missed you so much… I thought you wouldn't remember me anymore…" I continued on crying while hugging him tight.

"I promised you right? I would always remember you. I will never forget you." He said while hugging me back. I nodded my head.

"I love you Kyoya." I confessed my love again to him. I will never ever get tired of loving Kyoya. Never.

"I know... That's why Nagi..." he murmured in my hair.

"Yes Kyoya?" I asked as I let go of him and looked at him in his eyes.

"Marry me." He stated seriously. I looked at him with my eyes as big as saucers. I froze for a while and then cried once again.

"O-of c-course I will!" I exclaimed while hugging him once again. Kyoya let go of me and cupped my cheeks with his hands. Our lips are only inches apart when the door suddenly opened…

X

X

X

X

X

-Sparkling- "Kyoya! ~ We heard you are already awa-…. Are we interrupting something?"

-Evil grin- "Oya. Oya. What are you doing to my sweet little Chrome, ne, Kyoya-kun?"

-Dark menacing black aura- "Kamikorosu."

"HIEEEEEEEEEEEE!~" -faints-

"Ah Boss!" -sweat drop-

_Sigh I guess some things will never change._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Oh gosh. I finally finished something this long! A crappy ending I know T^T

Anyways please do tell me if I should continue writing about their wedding preparations and all or I should just make a sequel about this. Oh well, that depends on what the readers (you) want. So please click the review button and review. One word will already make me happy. (^_^)

Please review with a cherry on top? XD

And I out!~


	2. Chapter 2: Rings and Bets

**~Chrome's P.O.V~ **

It's been a week since Kyoya got discharged from the hospital. Today, Kyoya and I are going out to look for an engagement ring. Well since he proposed to me without a ring we're going out to look for one now. Our engagement is still a secret though. Kyoya said he doesn't want those "herbivores" to know that he proposed to me without a ring. I guess its okay, I'm just really happy that he's out of the hospital now. The bandage on he's head is also not there anymore. It was as if he wasn't even in the hospital. _Maa, he is Hibari Kyoya after all._

Kyoya, as always, is wearing a black suit with a purple shirt underneath, black tie, black slacks and black shoes. As for me I'm wearing the same black suit with an indigo shirt underneath, the same black tie, a black pencil skirt and black heels. After buying a ring we're going straight to the Vongola Headquarters for work. That's why we're in our uniforms.

"Hey, Nagi, stop day dreaming about me. We are already here." Kyoya said as he killed the engine of his own Bugatti Veyron – the most expensive car in the world. If you're thinking the Boss gave it to him you're most definitely wrong. Kyoya bought it with his own money. Believe it or not Hibari Kyoya is rich, _very_ rich. Still, I don't know how.

"I'm not day dreaming about you." I huffed as I walked out of the car. Kyoya brought me to a jewelry store. It's not _just_ an ordinary jewelry store. Oh, believe me when I say it's not ordinary. I mean, what kind of jewelry store needs an appointment to view their products? It's this store. Its name is _Chiara Diamante, _Italian for Clear Diamond. Oh yeah we're in Italy. But we are planning to wed in Japan since Kyoya wants the ceremony to happen in Namimori. He's beloved home town. I sill doubt that Boss and the others will agree to that one. -sigh- I just hope that our wedding will turn out smoothly.

As we walked inside the _Chiara Diamante _warm air welcomed us. The whole floor is tiled as well as the wall. Many beautiful rings were displayed. I looked around and saw the price tags of the said rings. My jaw almost drops once I read the price. It was _expensive. _I tug Kyoya's sleeve and asked him.

"Are you sure you want to buy the rings here? It's very expensive!" I half shouted. He chuckled lightly.

"I told you don't worry about the money." He said as he continued walking to the main counter. The female woman sitting in the main counter blushed when she saw Kyoya. This didn't surprise me. All of the Vongola Guardians attracts many attention from the female population, married or unmarried. I mean who can blame them. They were all handsome.

"We made an appointmet under the name Hibari Kyoya." Kyoya stated without even greeting the saleswoman. The saleswoman blushed once again as she stared at Kyoya as if I wasn't even there.

"Of course Mr. Hibari, please follow me." The saleswoman stuttered as she stood up and led us into a room with a couch and a brown mahogany table in the middle. Kyoya sat down, I quickly followed and sat beside him.

"While waiting for the attendant, may I offer you anything? Drinks, perhaps?" The saleswoman asked Kyoya. _Um hello I'm right here? _I wanted to say out loud. I just huffed and rolled my eyes.

While Kyoya, being the man he is ,dismissed the saleswoman rudely. Or so I thought.

He smiled and said to the saleswoman that we're fine _properly_. The saleswoman was blushing like mad as she walked away like she was controlled or something. I crossed my hands and unconsciously pouted.

"Are you jealous, Nagi?" Kyoya teased me. I rolled my eyes, again.

"Oh no, I'm anything but jealous. I don't see why I should be jealous of something like that. I mean, I too can do that." I sarcastically said while smiling at him. I saw his eyes twitched and he frowned.

"Do that and the lucky man will be bitten to death." He said as he grabbed my arms and pulled me towards him. He tilted my chin and whispered to my ear.

"You're _mine." _he said whispered possessively. I blushed and suddenly without notice he crashed his lips into mine. I was taken a back, but soon kissed back. We suddenly heard footsteps coming from the other side of the door. Kyoya grunted as he lets go of me. I quickly fixed my suit and my skirt which got wrinkled because of our...-ehem- little Public Affection. I was blushing like crazy when suddenly a blonde guy came in the room carrying a black suit case with him.

"Good Morning. I am Fredrick and I will be your attendant for today. I believe that you're here to look for an engagement and wedding rings am I correct?" the guy said as he sat in front of us. I nodded and he smiled at me. I saw Kyoya's eyes twitched and held his arm trying to stop him from biting Fredrick, our attendant, to death.

"I brought some examples of rings that you may like." He said as he placed at least 10 rings in front of us.

"We can do about any clarity, cut, color, and carat that may fit to your liking. We can also customize a ring if you can't find anything that you like from these. But it will take weeks before you can get it." Fredrick explained as I kept looking through the set of rings displayed in front of me. I gulped – hard. All of them looked very expensive.

"How much are they?" I asked as I looked at Fredrick. He was about to answer me when Kyoya rudely cut him.

"No, don't tell her." He said as he looked at me while smirking. I pouted and turned my attention back to the rings.

"I don't think that we should buy rings here, Kyoya. All of them look expensive!" I exclaimed. Kyoya sighed.

"I already told you don't worry about the money just choose anything you like or else I'll buy them all and you'll have to wear them each day." Kyoya stated seriously. And when he says it seriously it means he mean it. I gulped and looked back at the rings once again.

One ring caught my attention. It was a flower shaped amethyst stone secured by the band covered with diamonds on top. It looked cute.

"Here, I want this one." I said as I pointed the said ring to Fredrick. Kyoya looked at the ring and then to me.

"You sure you want that?" He asked at me. I nodded my head.

"It looked cute and it's purple." I said as I smiled at him. He smiled back and looked at Fredrick.

"We'll take it." He said. Fredrick nodded and stood up.

"Very well then." He said as he took all the rings except the one I chose.

"And now for your wedding rings," He said as he took out another set of rings. I have already thought of what kind of wedding ring I would like so I asked Fredrick if he could get us a Celtic silver wedding ring and engraved words at the back. I asked Kyoya if that's alright and he just nodded.

"I understand. The rings would be delivered back to your place or you may picked it up after a week or so. We still needed to resize it and crave the words you wanted. As for the engagement ring you may take it now after you pay for it. We will just inform you about the rings." Kyoya nodded and gave him his credit card and soon we were out of the store with the engagement ring in my finger.

As soon as we got in the car I kissed Kyoya on his lips. He was surprised at first but then kissed me back.

"Thank you so much, Kyoya." I said breaking the kiss. He just smiled and kissed me back again. We were kissing for quite some time, but then Kyoya's phone started to ring. He angrily took the phone from his pocket and answered it.

"What is it, Sawada Tsunayoshi?"

"Nothing happened. Yes were coming, were already on the way."

"Why did the boss called?" I asked curiously as Kyoya put his phone back to his pocket and started the engine.

"He asked why we are still not there." Kyoya replied as he drove to the Vongola Headquarters. I just mouthed an 'ah' and smiled. Boss have the tendency to worry all the time.

Couple of minutes passed passed and none of us was still talking. Then suddenly something came to my mind.

"Ne Kyoya, should we tell them now that we're getting married?" I asked as I looked at him curiously.

"I think they already know about it. Knowing them they surely spied on us." Kyoya stated angrily. I chuckled lightly. Sometimes Kyoya is acting like a child. And it makes him look cute.

"By the way where's Hibird? I haven't seen him these days lately." I asked wondering where the little fella could be.

"Now that you mention it he's always out."

I frowned. "Where could he possibly go out here in Italy?"

"Somewhere I don't know." Kyoya replied while shrugging his shoulders.

"Maybe he's dating another canary." I joked then Kyoya looked at me in disbelief.

"Why would you think that? Hibird will never do such thing." He stated as a matter of fact. I chuckled lightly.

"Birds are birds. They do mate though. Maybe they got kids and Hibird is now taking care of them." I joked once again.

"You're being silly."

I smirked. "Then let's do a bet."

Kyoya raised an eyebrow. "What kind of bet?"

"I bet that when we get home tonight, Hibird will not be there and that means he's in _their_ nest." I said while giggling.

"That's never going to happen." He rolled his eyes.

I pouted. "Aw, come on, Kyoya you're such a kill joy." I whined.

Kyoya soon caved in and sighed. "Fine. And what if i win?" He said while smirking that smirk. You know, _the_ Kyoya smirk. I gulped hard. _What did I get myself into?_

"The loser will have to do what the winner said." I stuttered while blushing like mad.

"Eh? This is interesting. No taking back now Nagi." He said in a sing song voice. I gulp once again as the mischievous smirk of Kyoya appeared from his face once again. And it means one thing. A bad omen for me.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

So I have decided to make this a long on-going story. Please do tell me what you think.

And I out!~


	3. Chapter 3: Poor Meeting Room

**~Chrome's P.O.V~**

A couple of minutes passed, we have finally reached the Vongola Headquarters. The guards immediately opened the gates once they saw Kyoya and his Bugatti Veyron. I chuckled when I saw one of the guards fainted. I guess his new. I don't know if it's because Kyoya looked at him in the eye or just because Kyoya's car is too mind-blowing?

"You know…" I started still chuckling.

"A guard just fainted." I said before laughing out loud. He looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

"What so funny about that?"

"Oh nothing I just find it rather amusing?" I asked for loss of words. He just smirked and continued driving inside until he reached his own parking lot exclusively for the Cloud Guardian. As I was about to go out of the car I received a text message from Mukuro-sama.

"Who was it?" Kyoya asked me as he goes out of the car.

"It's Mukuro-sama…" I replied. Kyoya raised an eyebrow.

"What does that pineapple-haired bastard want?" Kyoya asked clearly irritated. I sweat drop before answering him.

"Well he wants to tell you to go straight to the meeting room and to stop calling him pineapple-haired bastard or else you'll see hell." I read the message out loud, confused.

"I see hell every time I see him." Kyoya said clearly annoyed as he gritted his teeth.

"Anyway, try not to cause a big ruckus when you're in the meeting, have some mercy on the Boss." I said as I arranged his tie.

"That herbivore of a Boss doesn't need mercy." He deadpanned. I sighed. This must be really hard for the Boss. Bombs, grenades, swords, boxing, tonfas and illusions are the best ingredients for chaos and all of those ingredients will be in a one enclosed room. I'm not worried that one of them will get hurt. No, I'm more worried for the meeting room. Every time they have this meeting the meeting rooms gets destroyed. No pun intended. Poor meeting room needs to get renovated every single time.

"Never mind then. I'll see you later. Kyoko, Haru, and I-pin decided to have a meeting exclusively for girls. I promised them I'll go." I said as I let go of his tie. He nodded. I kissed his lips before going to the other way where Kyoko, Haru and I-pin were waiting for me.

* * *

><p><strong>~At the Meeting Room~<strong>

Kyoya was now standing in front of the meeting room and he wondered why the herbivores were so silent. Not a single noise was made. No EXTREME shouting from the sun guardian, no chuckling from the rain guardian, no curses were made by the storm guardian, no annoying cries from the thunder guardian, no creepy laugh from the mist guardian, and most of all no high-pitched shrieks from the sky. No nothing. Nada. None. He decided to ignore the thought and opened the two big wooden doors of the meeting room.

As Kyoya entered the meeting room all eyes were on him. He raised an eyebrow but chose to ignore them again. Kyoya sighed and closed his eyes before sitting on his usual sit. When he opened his eyes all eyes were still on him. This irritated Kyoya and something snapped inside of him.

"If you won't stop looking at me I'll bite you all to death." He threatened. Mukuro ignored the threat and laughed his infamous laugh.

"Kufufufu~ Care to tell us the big news, ne, Kyoya-kun?" He said as he smirked. Kyoya raised an eyebrow and glared at him.

"I wouldn't waste my breath in talking about something that you already know, Mukuro." Kyoya said and glared at the brunette sitting in the middle. The said brunette flinched and smiled nervously.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, what's so important and call us here?" Tsuna gulped. He's thinking hard, trying to make an excuse before things gets out of hand.

"Ano… Kyoya… It's-" Tsuna stuttered but Hayato cut him.

"Oi, Hibari! Show some respect to the tenth!" The storm guardian shouted as he gritted his teeth and slammed his hands on the table. Kyoya's eyebrow twitched but then he smirked.

"You are ordering me now? You really do have a death wish, eh, Gokudera Hayato."

"Bring it on!" Hayato exclaimed as he put out his dynamites. Good thing before he have lit them Ryohei have already stopped him.

"No fighting to the EXTREME!" Ryohei shouted while trying to stop Hayato from blowing the roof of this place.

"Maa, maa. We wouldn't want the meeting room to be destroyed again do you Gokudera?" Takeshi said as he snatched away Hayato's dynamites and throws them somewhere. And that somewhere was Lambo's empty chair. It seems like he ditched the meeting. Tsuna sighed. It's was too late there's no stopping them now. '_Poor meeting room it'll get destroyed again as soon as possible' _Tsuna thought.

"Everyone please calm down. I called you all because as you know Kyoya and Chrome-chan are getting married." Tsuna said trying to calm everyone down.

"Kufufufu~ Shouldn't the groom tell us that he's going to get married?" Mukuro said while looking at Kyoya. No not look, glaring at Kyoya. Kyoya glared back and retorted.

"I don't see any reason to announce that I'm getting married." Kyoya smirked. "And besides you're not even invited you pineapple-haired bastard."

A vein popped inside Mukuro but he still keeps on grinning. He laughed and his trident appears out of nowhere.

"Kufufufu~ I won't miss my cute little Chrome's wedding Kyoya-kun." Mukuro said as he points his trident towards Kyoya. Kyoya smirked once again and puts out his tonfas.

"Wao, you're looking for a fight? You, pineapple-haired bastard."

In a blink of an eye the cloud guarding and mist guardian started to fight. Tsuna laughed nervously and then sighed loudly. They were supposed to talk about Kyoya and Chrome's wedding for Pete sake! Not fight and destroy again for the umpteenth time the meeting room and to think that Kyoya just got out of the hospital just a week ago!

The storm guardian started yelling to the rain and sun guardian and puts out another set of dynamites from who knows where. The thunder guardian was nowhere to find. The brunette bets that he's now having a good time somewhere he doesn't know. _That lucky cow!_ Tsuna thought once again. He noticed that someone was missing from the room. The little baby was nowhere in sight. Reborn wasn't even there to make his day much worse. This troubled the brunette. Surely he's planning something weird and troublesome for him later. Much weirder and much troublesome idea for him and his guardians, that's for sure.

Tsuna was trying his best to calm everyone down. Kyoya and Mukuro were still fighting while Hayato is scolding at them for disobeying the tenth. Ryohei keeps on shouting nonsense words about them. While Takeshi keeps on laughing saying how fun it was. The poor brunette just sweat drop from the sight. It was always the same every time. He can't even stop them what kind of boss he was. But it's not him it's them. They were just so…..wild?

The fight of his mist and cloud guardians got worse. Kyoya suddenly opened his box weapon and his cloud hedgehog was out getting bigger and bigger trying to squish Mukuro. Hayato gets more irritated and puts out another set of dynamites and lit them before throwing it to the said fighting guardians.

Uh oh Tsuna's Hyper Intuition says that what will happen next ain't good. 1…2…3… And the Hyper Intuition strikes once again. A loud boom was heard throughout the Vongola HQ. Well besides the blasted roof and broken glass windows due to Hayato's dynamite, and Kyoya's cloud hedgehog everything was great. Not. This was a complete disaster. His guardians were on loose. The explosion didn't stop the cloud and mist from fighting and suddenly the storm decided to jump in. Ryohei still shouting something about EXTREME sparring and decided to jump in as well. While Takeshi keeps on laughing as he remained on his sit.

There goes Tsuna's plan about planning Kyoya and Chrome's wedding ceremony. Guess he needs to leave it all in the care of the girls. He still needs to tame this riot of lose wild animals. Hope he gets out of this chaotic room...alive.

**~Meanwhile with Chrome, Kyoko, Haru and I-pin~**

Chrome arrived to the place where they said they'll have to meet. And that place was the garden. Once the girls noticed Chrome is coming they immediately dragged Chrome to the small tea house in the middle of the beautiful garden. Yes dragged. Once they succeed on making Chrome sat down in front of them a huge stack of magazines was displayed in front of her. Chrome knew it was coming. She has prepared herself for this and she knew that she won't get out of this easily. Once they decided to talk about something they will take hours to decide which is which. This is no different case it was just much more big time. It was a wedding after all. The big dream of all women out there. And being the good friend they are, they want the best for their friend.

"Ne, ne, Chrome-chan let me see it~ let me see it~" Haru chanted all over again while Kyoko and I-pin smiled sitting beside her. Chrome blushed.

"Um yeah here…" Chrome said as she let the three girls see her engagement ring. All of them squealed from the sight of Chrome's engagement ring on her slender finger.

"You're very lucky Chrome-chan!~ You're the first one of us who's getting married! Well other than Hana and Oni-chan that is." Kyoko commented while Haru pouted and I-pin giggled softly. Chrome just blush and fidget in her sit. Ryohei and Hana got married a year ago. Well it was not a big commotion because they got married on the spot. It was like Ryohei asking Hana to marry him to the extreme and what did you know they went straight to the church and asked the priest to marry them. Nobody even knew until the next day they announced that they were married.

"To Hibari-san none the less!~ That was super unbelievable, desu~" Haru exclaimed while supporting the comment of Kyoko to Chrome.

"I agree." I-pin agreed. She got over of her little crush to Kyoya when she find out that he and Chrome were dating years ago and now even though they won't admit it she and Lambo is an item. Chrome just chuckled nervously. Of course who would ever think that the super shy Chrome Dokuro would marry the super dangerous I'll bite you to death Hibari Kyoya? Heck they never even talked to each other before and now after years of being together they had suddenly decided to get married. Somebody would even think it was the end of the world!

"Anyway, here. We brought these magazines for you to look for your wedding dress!" Kyoko said as she opened a random wedding magazine from the stack they prepared.

"Ah, we still haven't thought of a date Kyoko-chan…" Chrome said while blushing and fidgeting once again. Kyoko chuckled.

"It's ok. We'll just look for you dress as soon as possible. Trust me wedding dress are hard to choose."

So the four girls were scanning all the magazines in the table. Looking for the best wedding dress that looks good on chrome was hard. It was way hard. If Chrome finds one that she likes, Kyoko and Haru would disagree saying that it was way simple or it was too plain. I-pin was the one serving them tea and cookies but when they need her opinion she joins in the conversation. The girls were happily talking about what kind of dress her bridesmaid will wear. What will be the color, the design and all of those things. Chrome had a lot of fun.

"Pink and white sounds good." Kyoko suggested to Chrome.

"I'm thinking about purple and indigo since it's the color of our dying will…" Chrome said and then Haru pouted.

"I always see you and Hibari-san in that color. Don't you think change is good?" Haru asked while biting her chocolate chip cookies.

"Purple and Indigo seems a good combination. And it looks good on Chrome-chan and Hibari-san too." I-pin said out loud her opinion.

"If that's the case purple and indigo it is. We just need to make is dazzling and super cute!~" Haru said while she and Kyoko joined their hands and jumped. 11 years have passed and everyone was still the same. Chrome smiled. The girls continued on talking, scanning and eating when suddenly they heard a loud boom from where the meeting room was located.

"Did you hear that?" Kyoko asked while looking up from the magazine she was holding.

"Yeah I also heard that loud crash." Haru answered Kyoko. Chrome and I-pin just laughed nervously.

"Hahaha it seem that they're on it again." I-pin said while sipping on her jasmine tea.

"I really pity the Boss." Chrome said while sighing.

"Don't worry about Tsu-kun Chrome-chan. He's already used to it." Kyoko said. And then Haru sighed.

"I'm sure Gokudera was the one who blasted the meeting room with his dynamites." Haru said dramatically. Chrome chuckled.

"Kyoya and Mukuro-sama started the fight. I'm 100% sure about it." She said.

"Lambo ditched the meeting I'm sure of it." I-pin said while sighing too.

Then the girls look at each other and then all of them sighed. Then the same thought came into their mind. _'Poor meeting room.'_

Then they sighed once again before going back on planning about the wedding dress and the gowns of Chrome's bridesmaids. After a while they heard a loud shriek and they deduced that it was the poor brunette. Then they sighed again.

"Boys…"

They all said in unison before finally ignoring the loud shrieks and explosions from the blasted meeting room.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>

I'm so sorry if I just updated now please forgive me!~ And I hope you liked this chapter!~

And I out!~


	4. Chapter 4: Hibird is a She?

**~With Chrome and Kyoya~**

It's been a very long day for Kyoya and Chrome. A very long tiring day. They decided to retire for the night. So now they're in Kyoya's Bugatti Veyron on the way back to their apartment.

"You destroyed the meeting room again." Chrome said while sweat dropping. Kyoya just smirked at her and continued driving towards their apartment.

"What did you do today?" Kyoya asked Chrome. Then Chrome smiled while answering Kyoya.

"We looked for Wedding gowns. But sadly they- I mean we didn't find one. Tomorrow we'll look for a wedding designer. Bianchi-san offered to bring us to one of her friend who owns a bridal shop." She said, Kyoya just 'hn' and continued driving. A couple of minutes passed then Chrome decided to ask Kyoya an important question.

"Say Kyoya what kind of wedding ceremony do you prefer?" Kyoya raised an eyebrow and thought for a while. Chrome wanted a western style wedding but she knows Kyoya prefer the traditional Japanese style.

"I say we do the western style." Kyoya answered and Chrome smiled then squealed.

"Are you sure? I thought you're going to say a traditional one."

"Well I do want a traditional one, but since I know you like western then why not?"

Chrome smiled and gave Kyoya a kissed on his cheek.

"Oh, thank you so much, Kyoya!"

Kyoya was a little taken a back from the kiss that it caught him off guard.

"When do you want to get married?" Kyoya asked changing the topic.

Chrome blushed from the sudden change of their talk. She fidget in her seat and started playing with her thumbs.

"Ah I… I don't know… You should choose the date…" Chrome said while blushing hard. Kyoya smirked again.

"Hmmm… How about next week?"

"EH? So soon…" Chrome said in disbelief and Kyoya just smirked at her. Chrome chuckled nervously. She knows what he means. He wants her to choose the date.

"Fine… How about this April? Its 3 months from now, and since you like to get married in Namimori it'll give us some time to prepare." She suggested. Kyoya just nodded his head. Chrome took it as a yes.

"Do you think they'll agree to that one?" Chrome asked, her eyes looking upwards while frowning a little. Surely there will be a lot of objections. No doubt on that.

"About what?" Kyoya asked raising an eyebrow

"About us doing the ceremony in Japan." Chrome replied. "Don't you think they will not agree since it would be too much hassle?"

"If they don't agree on that I'll bite them all to death." Kyoya grumbled while furrowing his eyebrows. Chrome chuckled lightly. Then she gasped. Kyoya looked at her with wide eyes.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Nothing I just remembered our bet." Chrome stated while seat dropping. Kyoya mentally sighed in relief and smirked.

"Yeah the bet you made. Don't regret it if you lose." Kyoya smirked at her.

"No I won't lose just wait and see." Chrome huffed as she crosses her arms in her chest then she pouts.

After that the two of them didn't talk to each other. A couple of minutes passed they finally reached their apartment. Yes my dear readers, they live together. Chrome was the first one who got out of the car as soon as Kyoya parked it in the parking area. She can't wait to beat Kyoya in their bet. She just wants to make a point that Hibird has a mate. Oh, she just can't wait to see the shocked face of Kyoya when he finds out that Hibird is not there.

Kyoya sighed as he walked after Chrome, catching up to her in the elevator. He watched as Chrome eagerly pushed the button of their floor and sighed once more. Chrome was too eager to see who wins in their bet. Kyoya shrugged. If it made her happy, then who was he to complain?

As soon as they reached their floor, Chrome hurriedly got out of the elevator and jogged towards their room. Kyoya shook his head and smiled. Chrome was acting like a child, and Kyoya can't help but find her adorable. Kyoya stepped out of the elevator and walked in a steady pace towards their flat.

Kyoya raised an eyebrow when he saw Chrome just standing outside of their door.

"What are you doing?"

Chrome hushed him telling him to keep his voice down. Kyoya's eyes twitched and he sighed once again. He puts his ear on the door to hear what was Chrome listening too. Then he heard birds chirping. Yes birds with an s in the back. Kyoya's eyes widened.

"Did you hear that?" Chrome asked while looking up at him. Since Kyoya was taller than her. Kyoya looked down at her and gave her a _what-do-you-think _look.

"No need to be harsh." Chrome grumbled and turned her attention back to the chirping birds inside their apartment.

"Do you think it's his mate?" Chrome asked while looking up to Kyoya. She blushed when she saw his face so near to her.

"I… th-think we should check them out…" She stuttered while trying to open the door with her keys. Kyoya was too stunned to think straight. His beloved Hibird has a freaking mate? And he has guts to bring her here?

Chrome walked towards the living room where Hibird's little bed is located. She opened the lights and turned her head towards the chirping sounds. There she found two big birds and three small birds. Chrome gasped and dropped her bag. Her eyes widened from the sight in front of her.

"Kyoya come here quick!" She shouted. Kyoya who apparently to stunned to notice that Chrome have already walked in their apartment, heard her shout his name and went straight to where Chrome is.

"What happened Na-" He didn't get to continue what he was saying when he saw the scene in front of him. He froze and his eyes widened once again. It was like finding out that your son committed adultery in such a young age. No not really. But you get the point.

He's eyes twitched and suddenly a black aura surrounded him. He was going to bite them to death. No wait. He can't do that. They're cute. And Kyoya likes cute little things. Chrome tugged on his sleeve to get his attention but she's still looking at the sight in front of her.

"Kyoya...The one beside Hibird is bigger than him…" She said. Kyoya looked at them and what Chrome said was true. The bird beside Hibird was bigger than him. It only means one thing. It means that Hibird was a she!

"Don't tell me that Hibird is a SHEbird!" Chrome exclaimed and Kyoya facepalms and a sighs loudly. He never thought that his bird was a she!

"Hibari. Chrome." Hibari chirped and Kyoya looked at Hibird and sighed once again. How could he have not known for all this freaking 12 years that his pet bird was a SHE? And now he finds out that SHE has a mate and SHE has three freaking nestlings!

"Wah! So cute!" Chrome said as she walked towards their nest and pats the three little nestlings. Hibird and her mate looked at her and chirped happily.

"So what's your name little guy?" Chrome asked the canary beside Hibird ignoring the deathly glares that Kyoya was sending towards them.

"Glace. Glace." The canary beside Hibird chirped. Chrome smiled and squealed again.

"You can also talk!" She exclaimed. Kyoya was frozen on his spot. He didn't know what to do or what to say. Definitely he would think that he was cute but come on he impregnated his bird, Hibird! And now they have kids? 3 kids exactly!

"Ow come on, Kyoya. Stop your inner whining… You're like an overly protected father!" Chrome said as he pokes Kyoya's cheek. If it wasn't Chrome the unlucky person who dared poke Kyoya's cheek in such critical (not) condition has already been bitten to death.

"I'm not inner whining." Kyoya hissed at Chrome. She just giggled from the cute expressions Kyoya was showing to her unconsciously.

"Guess I won the bet!" Chrome said in a sing song voice as she tended to the birds once more.

Kyoya was brought back to the earth. He just remembered the bet that he made with Chrome. Kyoya hates losing. Whether it was Chrome or not. He will not lose to a bet! And who knows what Chrome will make him do.

"No, you didn't." Kyoya said while smirking. Chrome pouts at him.

"Why not? Look Hibird, if that's even her real name, has a mate and his name is Glace. That's what I said earlier in the car, right?"

"No, you said that when we go home tonight Hibird will not be here. And here she is." Kyoya said as he pats Hibird's head. Hibird chirped. She flew and landed on Kyoya's head. Glace chirped and followed what Hibird did. But Kyoya glared on him and he froze with his teary wide eyes and nervously flew towards Chrome. The three little nestlings just chirped at them.

"Mou you scared Glace." Chrome said as she pouts. She pats Glace who is now nesting on her purple hair.

"I didn't scare him I just glared at him." Kyoya said while sitting on one of the leather sofas in front of the coffee table where the Hibird's kids nested. He stared at them and they stared back. Kyoya hates to admit. But they're cute. He keeps on staring at them and then they suddenly chirped. Kyoya's lips twitched. He wanted to smile but he won't because Glace, Hibird's mate, is looking at him. Oh yes. Birds have brains. And Kyoya's pets are smart like him.

"Come on, Kyoya look Glace is cute too. And Hibird likes him." Chrome said while sitting beside Kyoya. Just then Hibird flew towards Glace and they cuddled together. Chrome giggled when she saw that Kyoya pouted.

"Seriously Kyoya, You're acting like a father who found out that her daughter is dating someone or a spoiled child ho didn't get to have his candy." Chrome said while laughing.

"I'm neither of that. And besides I can't do anything about what they did." Kyoya hissed while looking on the other way.

"Oh, I know. Since I won the bet…" Chrome started while tugging Kyoya's sleeve, getting his attention.

"No, you didn't." He deadpanned.

"Oh, cut that out. You're getting annoying." Chrome scolded Kyoya. Honestly people would never imagine that _the _Great Kyoya Hibari will get scolded by none other than Chrome Dokuro. Much more to say in front of him that he was annoying. It was like the end of the whole universe.

"Since I won the bet Glace and the cute little nestling will stay here and you need to get along with him." Chrome said while putting both Hibird and Glace back to where their kids were. A vein popped in Kyoya's head.

"The kids can stay but he-" Kyoya pointed at Glace. "Should go back to where his owner is."

Chrome looked at Glace in wonder.

"Who's your owner Glace?" Chrome asked softly.

"Mukuro Rokudo." Glace answered her. No Glace chirped at her. Chrome gasped and Kyoya gritted his teeth while clenching his fist.

"I never knew Mukuro-sama has a pet bird other than Mukurou." Chrome said while tilting her head.

"That pineapple-haired bastard." Kyoya said in a dangerously manner. You can hear Mukuro's Kufufufu laugh in the background if you listen closely.

"_Kamikorosu."_ He said while putting out his tonfas and pointed it towards Glace who chirped nervously. Chrome sighed and quickly snatched it away. Kyoya hissed and glared at her.

"Give it back." Kyoya ordered her.

"I will not give it back unless you accept glace." Chrome said with the same tone Kyoya used. The birds were spectacles to the sight where Kyoya is outsmarted by Chrome. They just kept quiet knowing that disturbing them will cost their canary lives.

"Fine then I'll use the tonfas in box." Kyoya said. He was about to get his box weapon when he saw that Chrome was holding his three box weapons in her hands.

"Since when did you get that?" Kyoya asked irritated. Chrome shrugged. Kyoya sighed and calms down.

"Fine you win. But I'll kill that pineapple-haired bastard." He said as he sits back on the leather couch.

"I figured that out. But you couldn't kill Glace. You don't want Hibird to hate you forever right." Chrome said while pointing at Hibird. Kyoya looked at Hibird and saw her two dotted eyes asking for her forgiveness. Kyoya's eyes twitched. He can't stand Hibird's cuteness and beside Chrome is rooting for Glace too. He can't stand against his, dare to say, two beloved girls. Kyoya sighed in defeated. He could kill that bastard Mukuro later. But now his Hibird is his priority.

"Fine but I'll bite that bastard to death." He said. Chrome smiled and the birds chirped happily.

"Hear that Hibird, Glace. Kyoya surrendered. We won." Chrome said while patting the birds in their heads. Then suddenly Chrome felt a chill down her spine.

"What do you mean by surrender Nagi...?" Kyoya asked smirking while an evil aura emerged behind his back. Chrome swallowed hard and slowly turned her back while Hibird and Glace protects their frightened to death kids.

"Ahh… Kyoya… I-I didn't m-mean anything from t-that." She stuttered while waving her hands defensively in front of her. The birds keep chirping terrified from the evil aura Kyoya's showing.

"Hn." Kyoya said while trapping Chrome on the couch. Sp here's the scenario... Chrome is lying on her back while Kyoya is on top of her pinning her down.

"Kyoya… W-what are you doing?" Chrome stuttered nervously. Kyoya smirked his evil smirk.

"Payback." He said huskily in Chrome's ear and then he nibbled it.

"K-Kyoya!" Chrome said blushing while trying to push him but sadly she failed. Kyoya was just too strong for her. Then he traveled from her to her jawline down to her neck.

"W-wait, K-Kyoya!" Chrome said panicking but Kyoya was too preoccupied from doing his "things" to Chrome to not notice Chrome's screams and the knocks that were coming from their door.

Then suddenly without notice their apartment door was opened and Chrome blushed hard.

"Kyoya! Chrome! The door was open so-… Ara… Are we interrupting something?" Dino asked while happily walking into Kyoya and Chrome's living room. Too bad for the guy. He'll be facing the wrath of Hibari Kyoya for interrupting him.

"Oya. Oya. What are you doing to my cute little Chrome Kyoya-kun?" Mukuro asked who apparently appeared beside Dino. Kyoya slowly lets go of Chrome and stood up while getting his tonfas and box weapons from where Chrome had placed them. He faced the two men who interrupted him and soon cloud flames were emitting from his Vongola ring.

"You two…" He said dangerously to Dino and Mukuro who were sweating and trembling from the dark aura the cloud guardian was sending them. Chrome just sighed and sat down properly while putting the birds into a safer place. Far away from Kyoya's wrath.

'_Déjà vu?' _Chrome thought.

"For the illegal trespassing and interrupting us like that…" Kyoya said while stepping forward towards Dino and Mukuro and while pointing towards them his tonfas in a very offensive way.

"_Kamikorosu_."

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

**Somewhere in the Vongola HQ not far away from Kyoya and Chrome's apartment….**

-jerks- "Huh? Did you hear that?"

-confused- "Hear what Jyuudaime?"

"A scream…"

-chuckle-"Ahahaha probably a wolf."

-irritated- "Wolves don't scream you baseball-idiot!" -ignites flame arrow-

-panicking-"Ah Gokudera don't destroy my office!"

-BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!-

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

I haven't updated for a week... Sumimasen minna TT^TT

Maybe I'll update once or twice a week since our school'll starts tomorrow... TT^TT

Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter too.

And I out!~


	5. Chapter 5: RIP Dino Cavallone

**~At Kyoya and Chrome's Apartment~**

Chrome and the five canaries sweat dropped from the sight in front of her. Well a while ago after Kyoya "punished" Dino and Mukuro , now the two of them started arguing about who's going to be Kyoya's Best Man. Kyoya was clearly annoyed. There was no way in hell he'll allow Mukuro to be his best man and there is no way he'll ask his tutor to be his best man. He rather die than to admit that he had asked something from his damn tutor.

"I should be Kyoya's best man! I'm his tutor for 11 years! I know him well!" Dino argued. Kyoya's eyes twitched once and Chrome just ignored them and brought the sleeping canaries in their bird house.

"Kufufufu… My cute little Chrome is getting married. I should be in the part of the wedding entourage." Mukuro argued calmly but clearly his eyes were not. Kyoya who was sitting beside Chrome twitched his eyes twice again. He just bitten them to death a while ago and suddenly he has the urge to literally bite them to DEATH. They are starting to get in his nerves now they're bickering even louder. Chrome who was sitting beside Kyoya after securing the birds safety, noticed the annoyed look in Kyoya's face and it screams BLOODY MURDER.

"N-ne, D-Dino-san… M-Mukuro-sama…" Chrome stuttered nervously. The two stopped bickering and looked at Chrome and they both suddenly stiffened. No it's not because of Chrome; it's because of the creepy look that Kyoya is showing them.

"A-ano Mukuro-sama… If you really want to be part of the wedding… Why not you be the one to walk me up to the altar since you're like a big brother to me. Let Dino-san to be Kyoya's Best man." Chrome said knowingly to Mukuro indicating about Kyoya and his temper. Mukuro slightly nodded and gulped trembling. He was still severe from the attacks he received earlier and he doesn't want to end up in a coma.

"Kufufufu~ if that's what my cute little Chrome wants, I'll gladly comply." Mukuro said trying to keep his cool façade. Chrome sighed in relief while Dino smiled in triumph. The good thing is that they prevented another wrath from the cloud guardian before the whole apartment gets ruined.

"So it's settled then, Dino-san will be Kyoya's Best man and Bianchi-san will be my Maid-of-honor. I'll just inform her now." Chrome said as she opens her cell phone from her purse. Kyoya on the other hand was taking in deep breathes. _Remember your anger management session Kyoya. _He thought over and over again trying to keep his cool down for Chrome and the bird's sake.

"Oi. You two if that's all that you need you may both leave." Kyoya said while sending the two of them a deathly glare.

"M-maa, maa K-kyoya, no need to be harsh… We just want to help in the wedding..." Dino slightly stuttered while waving his hands defensively in front of him.

"I'm here for the same purpose and also to check on my cute little Chrome." Mukuro said.

"I'm doing fine Mukuro-sama. No need to check on me." Chrome said while snapping shut her phone and put it back in her purse. She had mailed Bianchi to meet with her, Kyoko, and Haru to look for the gowns for their wedding. Tomorrow she'll ask her if she'll be her Maid-of-honor. Well it's because when she was still in the future Bianchi was the one who always looks up for her. It's just showing her gratitude.

"So anyways what will you guys do tomorrow?" Chrome asked changing the topic.

"Ahh! Yeah I remember!" Dino exclaimed while grinning sheepishly.

"What did you remember?" Kyoya asked while raising one eyebrow.

"Tomorrow at 9am everyone, except Chrome, should be at my mansion. That includes you Kyoya and Mukuro. No exception or else Reborn will make you suffer." Dino said to the both of them.

"Kufufufu~ what does the Arcobaleno needs now?"

"The baby? Hn." Kyoya murmured.

"I can't tell but both of you should be there especially you Kyoya." Dino said sheepishly which made Kyoya's eye twitch.

"I have an appointment tomorrow with the others so I can't go with you. Just take care and please have a mercy on the boss." Chrome said while standing up to go to their room.

"He doesn't need mercy." Kyoya and Mukuro said in unison while Dino just chuckled. Chrome sweat dropped and retreated to their room. She was tired and she needs to rest for tomorrow. She just hopes that tomorrow when she wakes up their apartment is still in once piece. Kyoya, Mukuro and Dino just sat there doing nothing at all. 5 minutes have passed and Dino can't take the silence anymore.

"Kyoya! We should be talking about your wedding and here you are doing nothing!" The bronco exclaimed annoyed. Kyoya who was still composed sitting in front of the two of them finally snapped. _Screw anger management! I'll bite this two to death without showing any mercy. _He thought as his eyes twitched in frustration.

"Kufufufu~ Bronco I think you made the skylark mad. You're on your own now. I'll take my leave." Mukuro said while disappearing in the mist.

"EHHH? Damn you Mukuro leaving me alone here!" Dino shouted to the mist.

"Kufufufu~ I still treasure my life Bronco." He said before the mist finally disappeared.

Dino who was now aware of the situation trembled when he saw Kyoya with an evil aura at his back and his box weapons equipped in his arms.

"Ch-chotto ma-matte Kyoya!" Dino stuttered while slowly backing away. Kyoya smirked his evil smirked with scared Dino. He just received a good beating from Kyoya a while ago and now he's going to get it again. _Lesson learned. Never open your mouth when you're in Kyoya's apartment. _Dino mentally noted as he faced the devil himself. He's on his own now. Mukuro left him alone and flee. _The coward. _Dino was about to escaped but too late. He has nowhere to go. This was his worst night ever. Facing the wrath of Hibari Kyoya twice is the worst thing that can happen to one person.

"_Kamikorosu."_

"HIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!~"

**Somewhere in the Vongola HQ not far away from Kyoya and Chrome's apartment….**

-Jerks- "Here that? there's that scream again."

-Confused- "I still don't hear anything Jyuudaime."

-Chuckle- "It's a wolf I tell you."

-Annoyed- "Wolves don't scream Baseball-idiot!"

"AHH! Gokudera-kun you just blasted my office a while ago don't blast it again!"

-Defeated- "Why does this happens to me all the time?"

-BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!-

**Chrome and Kyoya's bed room… **

-Lays on their bed- "Ahhh such a soft bed."

"HIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!~"

-Ignores Dino's scream- "Such a peaceful night. Good night everyone."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>

I'm very sorry for this short chapter! Classes had already started and god high school life is so tiring. I haven't gotten to open the computer for a while and i just wrote this just 5 hours ago and I can't think of something... Anyway, I just hope you'd like this chapter.

And I out!~


	6. Chapter 6: The Game Begins

**9:32am inside the Cavollone Mansion…**

Kyoya was standing in the middle of a hall full of doors panting very hard. If you're thinking that it's Reborn's fault then you got that right. It was all Reborn's fault or should I say his "doings". Well let's just go back and see what happened earlier.

_~Rewind!~ 8:58am in front of the Cavollone Mansion…_

_Kyoya was two minutes early on the meeting place. When he reached the mansion not a single guard was in or out of the mansion and this, this is weird for the cloud guardian. He visits from time to time to the Cavollone Mansion but he always sees Dino's subordinates guarding every perimeter of the mansion 24/7. And now no one, nada, not a single black man in suit with a creepy black sun glass. _

"_Ciaossu Hibari!~" Reborn's baby voice said from the underground. Kyoya just stood there and waited for the Sun Arcobaleno to rise up from his underground base or whatever you call it._

"_What is it now Akambo?" _

"_Well Hibari, You are currently in a game." Reborn said. Kyoya raised an eyebrow and sighed._

"_A game? What kind of game?" Kyoya asked annoyed. Reborn just smirked and covered his eyes with his fedora._

"_Currently you're in an illusion created by Mukuro. The rules of the games are easy. You just need to find Chrome in one of the rooms inside the mansion before 12 o'clock sharp." Reborn said. Kyoya's eyes widened._

"_Nagi is not here she's with the other girls." Kyoya stated._

"_Yeah you're right she's with the other girls a while ago. She left ahead of you right?" Then reality dawned up to Kyoya. What Reborn said was true. Chrome left ahead of him and she just said that she's meeting the others. No place and no exact time when she'll return. What in the world was going on?_

"_Fine. Tell me what'll happen when I can't find her?"_

"_You can't marry her. Remember she's still under the care of Tsuna and that gives him the right to cut of the wedding." Reborn said._

"_I see. So this is the test of that herbivore. Fine I'll do it." Reborn smirked._

"_I know you will. Remember at exactly 12 o'clock you need to find her. Time is running Hibari, better start looking for her now. This may be the hardest thing that you'll ever do in your entire life. You need to open your heart fully before one of you hurt each other." Reborn said while disappearing in the mist and leaving the stoned face guardian all alone thinking to himself what the Sun Arcobaleno was talking about._

"_Hurt each other huh? Impossible." Kyoya said while finally stepping inside the maze to look for his prize before everything goes wrong._

**~Fast Forward~ 9:35am Back to where Kyoya is. **

Thus explain what is happening now. The truth is Kyoya is definitely having difficulties in looking for Chrome. He was standing in an unending hallway full of doors and the time is running out for Kyoya. He needs to find Chrome in less than 2 hours and believe me when I say it was tiring. It's just 30 minutes since the game started and he was panting hard, very hard. It was just like when he was in the coma state like situation when he started remembering everything. He was also looking for Chrome but the only difference is that he's awake.

"Nagi… Where are you?" Kyoya said in the air before continuing looking for Chrome in the unending hallway full of doors.

* * *

><p><strong>~With Chrome and the Others~<strong>

"Huh? I think I heard Kyoya's voice…" Chrome said, her head scanning around the shop, searching for any signs of the raven-haired man.

"Chrome, what do you think about this gown?" Haru asked, raising a sketch of very elegant tube gown that flows until an inch or two below the knees and diamond embroideries that hugged its waistline.

Currently, the ladies are in a tailor shop where Bianchi knows the owner of the shop. It happened an hour and twenty minutes ago. Chrome and the others met in the town as what they have planned. Bianchi brought the ladies to a tailor shop, L'abito da Sposa, where the owner is a long-time friend of the older women.

Bianchi knows about the game Kyoya was. A game that Reborn filled her in. That's why she was doing this – to keep Chrome away from Kyoya for a while and to also help with their wedding. Bianchi heard that the wedding is in three months, according to what Chrome said. She knows how long it was to decided with a wedding dress. Now is really a good time to chose the gowns for the entourage, namely hers as the maid-of-honor and Haru and Kyoko's gown as the bridesmaid.

"Ah, it's very nice and simple Haru-chan." Chrome said while smiling widely. "I like it very much."

"Right? And look at this! This gown really fits Bianchi-san! It's perfect for her!" Kyoko said while showing Chrome another set of drawing the designer sketched. Chrome smiled at the two of them. Yes, it really looked great. Chrome can't believe that she was getting married in three months. Things was moving faster for her, but Chrome can't help but feel happy. Things were going well with her life. Even though it was moving too fast.

Bianchi who was watching at the girls smiled at the sight. She treats Chrome like her little sister, heck if she could, she would already have adopted the kid – that is if he was okay with it. Seeing her smile makes her smile, too, and now she's finally growing up and engaged to the man she loves. But Hibari Kyoya still needs to learn something before truly marrying Chrome and if he doesn't learn that important thing maybe, just maybe both of them may get hurt and Bianchi doesn't want that to happen to Chrome and Kyoya. She was praying that Kyoya will succeed this trial he's facing right now.

"They're running out of time…" She said to no one in particular before joining the girls in choosing the gowns they're going to wear for the wedding. Yes, Bianchi could only hope for the best.

* * *

><p><strong>~Somewhere in the Cavallone Mansion~<strong>

"It's been an hour since Kyoya entered the maze." Dino said while looking at the watch on his left hand.

"He has to find her. He needs to find her." Reborn said sitting calmly while drinking his espresso.

"Kufufufu~ Kyoya-kun is so blind. The answer is just right in front of him." Mukuro said while smiling but the truth was, the man was annoyed to the bone. It has been more an hour since Kyoya entered the maze and still he can't see through it. So much for being the strongest guardian of the Vongola Familiga.

Mukuro wants Chrome to be happy with Kyoya that's why he was doing this. It was the only reason why he was doing this, not because he wants to see the Cloud Guardian suffer. Okay, maybe a little of the latter, but who cares.

"That's why we're doing this to help him. But I think this is too much." Tsuna said, thus, the reason for receiving a kick to his head from Reborn.

"Ouch! That hurts Reborn!"

"Shut up, Dame-Tsuna!"

"We are the doing the right thing, Tsuna. Kyoya may be strong and he loves Chrome – clearly he does – but he'll only hurt her if he doesn't open up his heart now." Dino said seriously.

"He still keeps Chrome in the dark. That's the thing he needs to learn." Mukuro added. "To openly show his love for Chrome."

Tsuna nodded and closed his eyes. "He needs to learn how to be true to himself and bring his heart to truly open and up and find Chrome somewhere in his heart of stone."

"You're right Dame-Tsuna. Hibari and Chrome may truly love each other, but they need to find their selves in the heart of each other. That's the most important thing in loving someone. Finding each other in their hearts." Reborn said while smirking. Tsuna, Dino, and Mukuro looked at Reborn with wide eyes and opened jaws.

"I never thought you could be so corny, Reborn." Tsuna and Dino said in unison. The Sun Arcobaleno's smirk grew and in an instant Leon turned into a gun and both Dino and Tsuna was shot making them flew out from the roof of the mansion epically.

"Kufufufu~ they never learn." Mukuro said while drinking his cup of Chocolate drink.

"You bet."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Hi everyone! I'm so sorry if this chapter is again short. Please bare with it, ne? **

**This chapter will serve as a filler for chapter 6. Anyways I hoped and still hoping that you liked this update. **

**Thanks To Everyone who reads and reviews my story!~ **

**Review? Please? (^_^)**

**And I out!~**


	7. Chapter 7: Illusions or Real Illusions?

Kyoya was losing hope. He doesn't know how and where to find Chrome. He's tired and he still has hundreds of doors more to check. He already searched everywhere! He checked all the rooms, all the hallways, and even the dark corners of the mansion, and still no sign of Chrome.

"Nagi... Where are you?"

If only he has more time...

But sadly he has less than an hour left before the allotted time Reborn gave him.

And Kyoya knew. If he has not found Chrome by then, he'd lose everything he ever cared for.

* * *

><p><strong>~Meanwhile with Chrome~<strong>

"It's Kyoya's voice again..." Chrome murmured while looking up the set of sketches of gowns for her wedding.

Bianchi looked up from her set and asked. "Is something wrong?"

Chrome shook her head. "It's nothing. I just thought I heard Kyoya's voice..."

Bianchi raised an eyebrow at the purple-head before glancing at the clock on the wall across the shop.

"His time is almost up." Bianchi murmured while frowning.

"Did you say something Bianchi-san?" Chrome asked, her eyebrows quirked up in question.

"A-ah I just said t-that Kyoko and Haru will be here with the cloths."

"Yeah, now that you mention it," Chrome said while tilting her head to the side. "They sure do take time on choosing the cloth."

Bianchi smiled nervously, but it did go unnoticed by the younger female. "Yeah, you know us women."

Chrome chuckled, and Bianchi soon joined in the laughter.

"I'm sure they'll be here soon." Chrome said while looking back at the line of sketches. She still can't find any gown that will fit to her liking.

As if on cue, Kyoko and Haru came back from the other side of the room with cloths hanging in their hands.

"Look at this, Chrome-chan!" Haru said while showing Chrome the cloths she's holding.

"We found the best cloth in the shop." Kyoko added, a smile in her face.

Chrome smiled back and took the cloth. "It sure is pretty," She complimented.

The ladies continued their search for the right gown for Chrome. They found the cloth, all left is for the design and soon they could set a date for the measurements. Chrome was too occupied with the wedding gowns that hearing Kyoya's voice was soon shoved at the back of her mind – long forgotten.

**~Back in the Cavallone Mansion~**

After a long pursue, Kyoya finally gave up and decided to sit down for a while. He was too tired to walk any more. His breathing was jagged, his face was pale and he is drenched. He just can't do this anymore.

He just can't figure out why the baby wants him to play this silly game of his.

Kyoya wished he did believe the hit-man when he said this would not be easy.

'Open your heart.' Kyoya remembered the words if the Sun Arcobaleno. What does he mean by that? Kyoya already opened his heart to Chrome for eleven years and now the baby wants him to do something stupid. Well, this is something stupid for Kyoya.

'Open your heart before you hurt each other.'

"Hurt each other, huh?" Kyoya repeated while laughing sarcastically but after a while he frowned and looked up.

"I don't get any of this." He said while punching the floor.

Kyoya let out a shaky breath before loosening his hand and closing his eyes. This is not the time to get mad, this is the time to think.

"Nagi... I just need to find you right... But are you even here?" He asked in thin air.

"Kyoya...?" A voice said from nowhere. Kyoya immediately opened his eyes and stood up, desperately looking for any signs of Chrome.

"Nagi?" He asked again but no one answered him.

Kyoya frowned and huffed. He run his hand to his hair before gritting his teeth.

"I'm going insane." He said to himself before he looked down to his watch.

"I don't have much time" True, he only has 15 minutes left before 12 o'clock and he still didn't find any sight of the purple-haired female.

"Nagi... Show yourself I don't have much time." Kyoya said, his voice quivering. "Please,"

"I don't have much time..."He repeated while closing his eyes.

"I... I don't want to lose you."

* * *

><p><strong>~Back at the Tailor Shop~ <strong>

After a long search with the hundreds of sketches they were given, Chrome has finally chose one design that caught her attention. It was really exquisite. It was a gown she'd wear. Bianchi and the rest really did help her a lot. Not to mention, the gowns that they picked really looked great. Now, Chrome doesn't have a problem with what they would wear.

Bianchi talked to her friend and asked for a date where they could get their measurements. Bianchi gave the sketches they chose back to the designer and told him they'd be back next week. The designer has no problem with the given time since making the dress won't take that long. Bianchi thanked the man and soon the rest of them were ready to go.

Chrome was about to follow Haru, Kyoko and Bianchi out of the shop when suddenly she remembered her purse inside where they were seating a while ago.

"Is there something the matter, Chrome?" Bianchi asked, looking at the girl scanning the whole shop.

"Huh? Oh, I just forgot my purse inside… Go ahead without me I'll just follow behind you guys…"

"You sure?

"Yeah… I'll be there… the same restaurant, right?"

"Yeah... See you later Chrome…"

Chrome nodded her head. "Alright,"

Bianchi, Kyoko and Haru walked out of the streets towards Bianchi's car. Chrome watched the car drive off before going back to the shop. Inside, she found her purple purse sitting on the table beside a full length mirror. She smiled and picked up her purse. It was a gift from Kyoya and she treasures it deeply. Chrome breath a sigh in relief. She didn't lose after all.

"Nagi… I just need to find you right... But are you even here?"

She heard the voice of Kyoya again from nowhere.

"Kyoya…?" She asked hesitantly.

Chrome waited for a response but soon shrugged it off when she didn't hear one. It was weird hearing the voice of you fiancé every time you are apart. Was she having anxiety problems? Chrome sure hoped not.

"I... I don't want to lose you."

He heard Kyoya's voice again. Then Chrome gasped and looked at the mirror. There he saw Kyoya's figure in the middle of a hall full of doors. He looks so...tired. Chrome touched the surface of mirror. She felt the coldness of it and the sadness it emits. It was no illusion. The one inside the mirror was the real Kyoya. Chrome felt herself tear up.

"Kyoya..." She hitched, her hand trembling.

Kyoya looked up when he heard Chrome's voice.

"Nagi..." He breathed.

Chrome doesn't know what was happening. Kyoya appeared on the mirror out of nowhere. Kyoya found himself standing up and walking towards the purple-head in daze. But as soon as he stood in front her, an invisible barrier prevented him from going near her – nearer than he ever wanted.

"Nagi... I finally found you..." Kyoya said as he placed his left hand on where Chrome's right hand was place against the cold, invisible glass. It was irritating to not touch the real Chrome, but Kyoya didn't fret, it was better than not seeing Chrome. At least now, he finally found her.

"Kyoya, where are you? Why are you there? Why were you looking for me?" Chrome bombarded Kyoya with her questions. " Are you alright?"

"It doesn't matter anymore.. All that matters is that I finally found you..." Kyoya said while placing his forehead to Chrome's.

"Of course you found me... You always do..." Chrome said while closing her eyes.

"You found the real me..." She said while smiling to Kyoya.

Kyoya's eyes widened but he quickly regained his composure and smiled a real smile that he rarely shows to anybody. It was no doubt that it made Chrome blush.

"Hey Nagi..."

"Y-yes Kyoya?" Chrome stuttered.

"I love you..." As Kyoya said these words his right hand connected to Chrome's left hand and without wasting another more second, he took her hand and pulled her close to him.

"I love you too..." She replied while blushing hard. Kyoya chuckled and quickly claimed his prize. His most favorite thing in the world – Chrome's kisses.

They finally found each other that is all that matters. They both had passed the test and they don't have any care in the world...

"Very good Hibari, you passed the test." Reborn said while appearing out of nowhere. Reborn's sudden appearance made the two stop kissing and the result of making them both blush.

"Oi Reborn... don't barge on them like that." Dino said while appearing beside Reborn.

"Kufufufu~ I guess, our plan worked." Mukuro said while appearing beside Dino with Tsuna on his right side.

"I g-guess we shouldn't have disturbed them." Tsuna stuttered while backing away towards the door.

"What happened, Tsuna?" Dino asked Tsuna who was slightly trembling.

"I-I'm still severe from what Reborn did to me and I still want to live… So I'll be taking my leave now…" Tsuna stuttered and hurriedly walked or more tumbled out of the room.

"Oi, Tsuna!" Dino shouted after Tsuna but stopped and trembled when he sensed the evil aura once again.

"Dame-Tsuna still needs a lot of training." Reborn said and disappeared to who knows where.

"Eh, Reborn, don't leave me here!" Dino pleaded but soon Reborn and Mukuro was out of sight.

"Hieee!~" Dino shrieked.

When he turned around he saw a Kyoya pissed to death. With his cloud box out and his tonfa equipped in his hands.

"_Kamikorosu." _Kyoya said while stepping forward but Chrome stopped him.

"It's an illusion, Kyoya." Chrome said and soon Dino disappeared too.

"I swear I'll bite them all to death." Kyoya cursed while putting away his tonfas. Crome just laughed and let goes of Kyoya's sleeve. Kyoya smirked and kisses Chrome full in her lips. Chrome gasped, blood immediately rushed up to his face. Kyoya broke the kiss and smiled.

_"Aishiteru." _He whispered in her ear. Chrome smiled and whispered back.

_"Ti amo."_

Kyoya burries his face in the crook of Chrome's neck.

Chrome chuckled and hugs Kyoya's waist.

"Hey, Kyoya..." She says.

"Yes?"

"How do we get out of here?"

"..."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>

**Do people still read the author's note? ****XD**

**Anyway! **

**I'm very sorry for the late update... I can't promise you my dear readers anything for a while because my school is a hell... seriously .**

**I'm very sorry for the lame excuse but I hope you won't lose interest in my story... I'll make it interesting! Please just bare with me for a while... I just got a little distracted... too distracted... I just got my new phone and I can't put it down! **

**Blame me for your wait! I'm deeply sorry!**

**Anyways, Thanks to all who supported me until this far. I wish and I hope that you, my readers, will support me till the end!~**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH! **

**And I out!~**


	8. Chapter 8: Here Comes His Parents

It's been three days since the "game" Reborn held in Dino's Mansion. Three days without pranks, shouting, bombs, tonfas, and especially, no annoying interruptions from the members of their so-called "Mafia Famiglia". Nothing can ruin Hibari Kyoya's good mood, or so he thought.

* * *

><p><strong>~Vongola Headquarters~<strong>

Chrome was walking down the corridors of the Vongola HQ that lead to Kyoya's office, bringing with her a fully-packed bento for her, and for the said man. As soon as the purplenette reached the door to his office, she smiled and knocked the door with her free hand.

"Kyoya it's me. Can I come in?" Chrome asked through the closed the door. She waited for his answer for a while, but when she didn't get an answer she knocked again.

"Hey, Kyoya it's me Chrome! Answer me!" She said a little louder while knocking. Chrome huffed in irritation when Kyoya still didn't answer. She tried to open the door, and when she found it not lock, Chrome didn't think twice before going in.

"Kyoya, I've been calling since forever, and you're not even answering any of my calls!" Chrome said angrily while marching inside the lair of the cloud guardian. Chrome halted when she saw the said guardian staring at a letter in his hand blankly. Chrome frowned. This was the first time she saw Kyoya in a daze. Even the slightest sound can make jerk him. This _is_ the first time, and it bothered her.

Seeing that Kyoya won't move anytime soon, she decided to just walk up to him and look at the reason why Kyoya is in such trance. Chrome placed the bento on his desk, beside the pile of papers he needed to sign, and then she walked up behind him.

"Kyoya," Chrome said in Kyoya's ears which made the raven-haired guy stand abruptly. Chrome jerked and took a step backwards. "Hibari Kyoya! What's wrong with you?" Chrome asked while shouting. The raven haired man looked sideways and saw the mad expression of Chrome.

"N-Nagi, how long have you been standing there?" Kyoya asked trying his best not to stutter. Even though he is the strongest guardian of the Vongola Family he is kind of -no not scared, Hibari Kyoya is not scared of anything, he's just _afraid_ of a pissed-off Chrome. He remembered once when he and that pineapple bastard fought in her apartment's kitchen last year's Christmas, and they destroyed the cake she baked. She scolded the both of them, not for destroying her kitchen, but for destroying her baked cake. Only a man with a vast imagination can imagine the scared faces of the both of them. _Oh the horror._

"I've been calling you since!" Chrome shouted which caused the raven haired man to go back to his office. "I've brought you lunch," Chrome started talking calmly again after a while. "What's wrong Kyoya?"

Chrome knows something is wrong. When Kyoya has problems, his mind tends to fly somewhere that Chrome doesn't know where. Now this kind of thing rarely happens, meaning Kyoya has a _big_ problem. A problem that's worse than a dragon attacking their place. Now Chrome knows that she is over reacting, but you get the point. She's just afraid of the thing that Kyoya's about to say.

"Nagi," Kyoya started. Chrome gulped. Here comes the bad news. "My _parents_ are coming." Or so she thought. Chrome can't believe her ears. Here she was getting all hooked up with the Kyoya's-big-problem issue, just to find out that his problem –big problem, is that his _parents_ are coming. "That's it?" She asked while raising an eyebrow. "That's your big problem?" Kyoya looked at her as if she grew a second head. "You don't understand anything." He said while frowning. "They're _worse_ than _worst!_" Chrome huffed. "You're bluffing," She said while playful slapping his arms. "They're your parents, they can't be that bad." Kyoya sighed and facepalms. "I really don't want you to meet them."

"Oh, so that's why." Chrome said as she turned her heels around. "You could have said it earlier that you don't want them to see you fiancée." Kyoya realized what he just said. Although it wasn't his intention, Chrome took in the words the other way around. The 'negative way' as Kyoya would call it. "No! Wait Chrome, I didn't mean it that wa-" before Kyoya could even finish what he was saying, Kusakabe Tetsuya burst in the office shouting words in panic.

"Kyo-san! It's terrible! Two people from unknown family have started attacking our base!" Kyoya hissed. He didn't expect them coming here that soon. Chrome also noticed Kyoya's irritated hiss. Before she knew it, she is being dragged by the irritated raven haired man towards where the commotion is going. "W-wait, Kyoya!" Chrome stuttered as she tried to escape from the grip of the said man. "I said wait!" Chrome screeched. Kyoya looked at her and said. "Stop resisting or I'll carry you." Chrome scoffed. "I'm still mad at you mister." Kyoya smirked at his victory. "Of course you are." And off the two of them arguing as they make their way towards where the bombs and all those sounds you'll hear when there is a fight going on and of course with Tetsuya trailing behind their back.

As soon as they reached the place, Chrome immediately saw Dino, Takeshi, Hayato, and Tsuna in his hyper dying will mode fighting with the enemy. Why the blond man was there she doesn't know, but the only thing she knew is that they are battling with only two people, and they seem to be losing. The rain and storm guardian were fighting a woman with long black hair, her face covered with a black mask. The blond Cavallone boss and the brunette Vongola boss were as well fighting a man with grey hair and a black mask over his face, like the mask the woman has.

Chrome heard Kyoya sighed again. She noticed that he have been doing that a lot today. She was worried for his health. The purplenette tugged the sleeves of the raven man to get his attention. "Are you okay Kyoya? You looked troubled." She asked while stroking his face with her free hand, seeing that the other hand is still in his death grip.

Kyoya saw the worried look of Chrome and it brought smile to his face. It seems like Chrome forgot that she was mad at him for earlier. Well that is a good thing. He can't stand Chrome getting mad at him for something that small. "Don't worry, I'm fine." He said as he lets go of Chrome's hand. Chrome hesitated before dropping her hand back to her side. "Wait here." Chrome nodded. Kyoya patted her head before turning his heels to stop the fight the fight that was happening.

Kyoya intruded the fight of the Decimos and the grey haired man. He has his tonfas pointed towards the both them with his cloud flames wrapping around the said steel. All people present stopped dead when Kyoya's box weapon, Roll in his needle sphere form, trapped all their moves in an oh-so-dangerously way.

Kyoya glared at the two bosses, and as expected they flinched. "I'll just say this once, so listen to me." Kyoya said in a very cold superior voice. "Remove all your weapons and distinguish your flames, now!" And just like that the fight finally settled woman took her place beside the man careful seeing that one wrong move can be the death of her. The people did what they were told to do, and kept all their weapons in there hiding place.

Kyoya lowered his tonfas and Roll returned in his box. "Haven't I always told you that it is bad to point your tonfas towards me, Kyo-kun." the grey haired man said. Kyoya just glared at him. Dino, Tsuna, Takeshi, and Hayato stared wide eyed at the scene in front of them. "You know them Kyoya?" Dino asked while pointing towards the two intruders. The woman lightly chucked as she made her way towards the clearly pissed cloud guardian. Tsuna, now in his normal mode, panicked when he saw what the woman did next. The black haired woman pinched, yes my dear readers, pinched the cheeks of the cloud guardian. "You've grown a lot over these past years, ne Kyo-chan?"

"You know these people Kyoya?" Dino repeated his question when he didn't receive an answer earlier. Kyoya grumbled before answering. "They're my parents." He said in a very low voice. "Oh I thought they were so-" Tsuna stopped midway. A couple of silence passed before the information sank in their system. "EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?" The four of them shrieked.

"Oka-san?" Hayato asked while pointing towards the grinning woman.

"Otou-san?" Takeshi asked too while pointing towards the grey haired man.

"Nice to meet you all!" The parents both said.

That's the cue for Tsuna and Dino to faint. Oh well, I guess things got more interesting now.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

I really can't believe that I just stopped writing and stopped continuing this 1896 fic. I'm so disappointed with myself that it had to take 8-9 months before an update. I'm really sorry! *bows a hundred times*

I know this chapter is short for my long absence, and I can understand if people will not read it anymore. I'm so sorry! But I'm trying to continue this now that it's summer, and there's no more school work that I need to do. Please tell me that you guys are still here with me. I promise that I'll do my best to update more longer chapters!

Sorry for grammar and spelling mistakes if there's any, and please do tell me anything that you want to say to me. I thank everyone who reviewed and still reads my story.

Thank you so much!

Tell me what you thing ok? I'll be waiting for your reviews... :))

And I out!~


	9. Chapter 9: This Can't Be Good

**~Inside Tsuna's Office~**

"So let me get this straight," Currently, Tsuna is in his office talking with Kyoya's parents who were sitting in front of him with Chrome right beside them. Kyoya, being Kyoya, decided to stand by in the very side trying to get away from the crowd as much as possible. Especially since his parents are in the same room. Kyoya wanted nothing more than to hurl.

Tsuna rubbed his temples a couple of times. He turned back to looked at the couple – now with their black mask removed – again and groaned. "You guys are freelance assassins who travel around the world taking orders from anyone–"

"No not just anyone," Kyoya's mother corrected. "It's more of like a well-paying client, per se."

"And," Kyoya's father added. "We do not take orders from anyone; we simply do their… requests."

Tsuna sighed again. "Alright, let me repeat that, both of you are freelance assassins who travel around the world taking _requests _from _well-paying clients,_ and you came here, infiltrated our–"

"Visited," Kaya, Kyoya's mother, chirped in.

"_Visited _our headquarters, because you found out that Kyoya is getting married, and he didn't tell you anything about it, am I right?" Tsuna stated slowly, as if he was trying himself to absorb all the crazy happenings that was happening today. God, did he hope that he could sleep well tonight.

"Yes," Kyouta, Kyoya's father, answered. "We're terribly sorry if we have bothered you, Vongola Decimo." He said his voice calm and collected unlike Kaya's cheery and playful one. "We just wanted to see our son, and our future daughter-in-law." He added while looking at Chrome with a smile.

Chrome fidget in her seat while blushing hard. She can't help it. It was her first time hearing about Kyoya's parents, and here they are sitting right beside her. She didn't even know that Kyoya's parents are top-class assassins. Heck, she didn't even know that Kyoya's parents are still alive. She thought that the reason Kyoya never talked about them is that because their dead. Oh how wrong she was.

"I understand," the brunette boss said after a while. "But I would appreciate it if you would come as normally as possible next time."

Kyoya scoffed. "They don't know the meaning of normal, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

Chrome turned around frowned at him. "Kyoya, don't be so rude." She scolded.

Kyoya crossed his arms and glared at her. If Chrome was any other person, she would have cringed and peed on her pants with the glare Kyoya was sending her. But since she isn't, she just glared back. And this is Chrome we're talking about, the very one who tamed the ferocious carnivore.

"Behave." She mouthed. Kyoya wanted to talk back; he could feel a retort coming just on the tip of his tongue. But he decided not to. Admitting defeat, Kyoya just pouted at her.

"Oh look Kyouta!" Kaya squealed. "Did you see that?" She asked her husband while tugging at his sleeves. "Kyo-chan submitted to a female! Oh my baby boy is growing up!" She happily wailed.

Kyouta smiled and nodded. "He finally fell in love," He grinned. "And he fell in love with a beautiful woman, too."

If it was possible, Chrome blushed even more. She was not used to people calling her beautiful. Chrome fidgeted in her seat once more. She turned around and looked back at Kyoya. Turning around was her mistake. Seeing him stare at her intently made her cheeks flame up even more. Chrome silently cursed at her hereditary blush. Having inborn pink cheeks has its advantages that Chrome was thankful for, and disadvantages that she just thinks is a pain her buttocks. This would be the instance of the disadvantage she hated.

Kyoya smirked when she saw his fiancée so flustered. Oh how he loves making her squirm.

"Oh I know," Kaya happily clapped her hands. Chrome turned back to looked at her, her cheeks starting to go back to its natural color. "Why don't we do some mother-daughter bonding? That way we could get to know each other more!" She chirped excitedly.

Kyouta nodded. "That's a great idea, dear."

Kaya clapped her hands again. "Then what are we waiting for?" She asked.

Kaya stood up and took Chrome's hand. "Let's go!"

Kyoya frowned at his mother. She was dragging his Nagi away. He wanted to stop her and pull Chrome to his side, but seeing the look that his father was giving him, he decided not to. He knows his mother is a bit too much from time to time, but he knows she could take good care of Chrome. That he was sure of.

Chrome looked at Kyoya with pleading eyes as Kaya dragged her towards the door. She was giving him a 'save-me' look in which Kyoya returned with a wary look. He gave her one of his rare apologetic smiles. A way of his saying 'I'm sorry, I can't do anything. Don't worry you'll be fine.'

Chrome frowned at her fiancé, and gave him a one last time glare before Kaya had finally succeeded at dragging her out of the room, off to who-knows-where.

The door closed and the three men occupying the room sweat dropped.

"I'm sorry for my wife, Vongola Decimo." Kyouta apologize impassively. "She tends to be eccentric and hyper from time to time." He explained.

Kyoya huffed loudly. "More like every time."

Tsuna chuckled nervously. "It's alright, err…" He trailed off.

"Hibari Kyouta, it's a pleasure being your acquaintance, Vongola Decimo."

Tsuna nodded. "It's also my pleasure meeting Kyoya's parents." He smiled. "He doesn't often tell us anything about those things. And please do call me Tsunayoshi. Vongola Decimo is a bit too formal."

Kyouta merely nodded. "So as I was saying," Tsuna began. "I was wondering if you and your wife would like to stay with us for the time being." The brunette boss offered – oblivious to the death glares his Cloud guardian was sending him.

Kyoya's eyebrow twitched. Did the herbivore just say what he heard he said? Did he just offer his parents stay here in the Vongola Mansion, near his vicinity? Oh the herbivore was really asking for it.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi," Kyoya hissed.

Tsuna flinched when he heard the icy, cool voice of the raven man hissing his name. "W-what is it, K-Kyoya?" Tsuna stuttered. He coughed as he tried to clear his voice. "What is it?" He repeated.

"How dare you?"

Tsuna was about to answer his question when suddenly a tonfa came flying straight to his face out of nowhere.

"HIEEEE!" Tsuna shrieked. "C-chotto matte… K-Kyoya!" The brunette stuttered jumping out of his chair. Tsuna raised his hands in a defensive way as he slowly retreats backward. Kyoya gripped the other tonfa, the one that was left, on his hands as a dark, menacing aura surrounded him.

"_Kamikorosu_."

Kyouta could only sweat dropped.

* * *

><p><strong>~With Chrome and Kaya~<strong>

"E-excuse me," Chrome stuttered. Right after Kaya had successfully dragged Chrome out of Tsuna's office, Kaya had insisted that they eat something outside the Vongola Headquarters. Being the obedient girl Chrome is, she just followed the older woman to wherever she ought to go. Good thing Chrome wore her casual jeans and dress. She really didn't want to walk around town wearing her black, skimpy pencil skirt and tight black coat.

"Is it really alright to eat here?" Chrome timidly asked.

Kaya took a bite from her Chocolate Mousse as she studied the purple haired girl in front of her. She can't deny that her son chose a very beautiful girl indeed. Chrome matured drastically over the years. Her hair, which was always shaped in a pineapple, was now cascading down till her mid back. The eye-patch that she always wore was long discarded, too. Her other eye is now an illusion that she made herself – just like her illusionary organs.

Kaya nodded to herself. Yes, his son did have a good catch.

"Of course," She smiled. "Please don't be shy."

Chrome blushed, but nevertheless, she nodded. "Yes."

Kaya's smile grew wider. Chrome smiled back. She took the fork from the table and started eating her Strawberry Shortcake. Kaya stared at the girl eat before she cleared her throat.

"I guess I haven't really introduced myself, did I?"

Chrome flushed once more. "I'm Chrome. Chrome Dokuro, it's a pleasure meeting you, Mrs. Hibari." She introduced herself while mentally kicking herself in her head. How can she forget to tell her name? They've been together for almost half an hour, and she still hasn't even learned the name of her soon-to-be mother-in-law. Idiot – she's an idiot. Minus points for the daughter-in-law.

Kaya chuckled at the flustered Chrome. "I'm Hibari Kaya, Kyo-kun's mother. Since you'll be his wife soon, why don't you start calling me Mama or Okaa-san? Whichever you prefer is fine."

Chrome fidgeted as she nodded. To think that her shyness should be gone after how many years; she guess she would forever be the easily flustered, pink cheeks Chrome Dokuro.

"Y-yes, Okaa-san." Chrome tested the word. The feeling of calling some Okaa-san was foreign to Chrome. She can't say that she didn't like, she just feels weird. It may be because she hasn't called anyone that since she was thirteen – after her real mother had abandoned her in that car crash.

Kaya squealed. "I have always wanted a daughter! My, my, I can't wait for my grandkids to come!"

Chrome almost choked on the cake she was eating. _Grandkids? _Kyoya and she aren't even married yet. And to start a family, she wasn't even sure if Kyoya wanted to have kids right after. Chrome blushed at the thought – a picture of Kyoya and their kids. Chrome smiled. It was a nice sight to see.

* * *

><p><strong>~With Hayato, Takeshi and Dino~<strong>

The Rain, Storm and the Cavallone boss huddled together inside one of the many rooms of the Vongola Headquarters. They immediately conducted an emergency meeting after the parents of Kyoya disappeared inside the office of Tsuna.

Hayato, Takeshi and Dino still can't believe that the people they were fighting earlier were the Cloud guardian's parents. To say that they were shock was an understatement. Now they can understand why Hibari Kyoya was Hibari Kyoya. His parents, both mother and father, were incredibly strong. So strong that Tsuna and Dino had the trouble of fighting his father with the two of their strengths combine. His mother wasn't far off, too.

"Seriously," The bomber groaned. "How come we haven't heard about those people before?"

Dino sighed as he plopped down on the sofa. "I don't even know." He frowned. "Kyoya never talked about his parents or what they do. Heck, Kyoya never even talked about himself either."

Takeshi chuckled. Hayato's lips twitched.

"What the hell is funny, base-ball idiot?!" He scowled.

"Well, Hibari-sempai's parents were really strong." Takeshi said with a grin on his face. "Now we know why Hibari-sempai is incredible at biting people to death." He raised his finger as if he was teaching something.

Dino thought for it for a moment. It makes sense, really. Why else would Kyoya be that strong if not for his parents, right?

"I see," The blonde agree, nodding as he understood the swordsman's logic. "That makes sense, Takeshi."

Takeshi chuckled again. "It did, didn't it?"

"But it still didn't answer my question though." Hayato said as he crossed his arms. "Who are they?"

Takeshi shrugged. "They might be assassins, don't you think?" He laughed. "I really don't know at all. I'm guessing things here." He laughed again. The Rain guardian hardly changed at all. He was still the dense, happy-go-lucky, baseball addict that everyone knows. Same goes for the Storm, which is why it's predictable to what will happen next.

Hayato's lips twitched two times. Dino noticed this and gulped. This can't be good.

* * *

><p><strong>~With Tsuna and the Father and Son~ <strong>

Kyoya gritted his teeth for the umpteenth time since the offer the Vongola Decimo did with his father. Unfortunately, Kyoya didn't get to bite the brunette boss. His father thought that it unnecessary to fight someone without any reason. Kyoya huffed. He's the one to talk. If it wasn't for his father interference with his rampage, he could have bitten the herbivore to death with or without a reason. Besides, for Kyoya, inviting someone or in this case his parents, to crowd in the same place as he does was a good reason enough.

"Thank you again for your hospitality, Tsunayoshi." Kyoya heard his father spoke.

He raised his head and saw his father shaking hands with the Vongola Boss.

"It was nothing, Kyouta." The brunette smiled. "I believe this wouldn't be the last time we'll be seeing each other, am I correct?" He asked as the two of them stood up.

Kyouta chucked. "I believe so," he answered. "Besides me and my wife still has to attend our son's wedding." He said while looking at Kyoya. Kyoya looked back and smirked. The older man raised an eyebrow at the suddenness of that smirk. Kyouta shook his head. Sometimes he just couldn't understand his son.

"Anyway," Kyouta began. "I'll be going now. Again, sorry for the trouble we caused." He bowed.

Tsuna bowed, too. With a last nod, Kyouta began walking towards the door. Kyoya peeled himself from the wall he was leaning on. He glared one last time at the brunette who immediately freezes up from the death threats the look of Kyoya was giving him. Satisfied that he had sent the message across, Kyoya followed his father outside the door.

When the mahogany door finally close with a soft thud, did only Tsuna released the deep breathe he was holding in. Having one Hibari inside a room was bad enough, having two of them was a nightmare. And that calmness Kyoya's farther have was enough to intimidate the brunette. Knowing who he was only made it worse. Tsuna shook his head. He needed to drink a coffee. All these stuff with his Cloud guardian was making his head hurt. _I knew this wedding would be the end of me. _He thought.

* * *

><p><strong>~With Chrome and Kaya~<strong>

Kaya took a sip from her latte. "So Chrome-chan how did Kyo-chan and you met?"

Chrome gulped down the cake she's been chewing. "By met you mean personally or how I came to know him?" Chrome asked.

Kaya shrugged. "I want to hear both. I also want to know how you became part of the Vongola Family."

Chrome chuckled nervously. "I knew Kyoya through my… err… brother…" Chrome frowned. Mukuro can count as her brother, right? Well, they do look like each other, and after abandoning her before they did patch things up later, so he could be her brother, right. Chrome shrugged.

"You have a brother?"

"Of sorts… Mukuro-sama saved me when I was almost dying. Since then, I was under his care."

Kaya raised her eyebrows. Mukuro? She remembered Kyoya mentioning about Mukuro in one of his rare letters.

"Mukuro? I heard about him." Kaya said. "He's the 'pineapple bastard' – not my words – who Kyo-chan hates the most, right?"

Chrome sweat dropped. Figured he said something about him in those lines. "Y-yeah…"

"Mukuro-sama was chosen to be boss's Mist guardian." Chrome continued. "But at that time he was imprisoned in the Vendi Care Prison by the Vendice. So Mukuro-sama needed someone he could use; someone he could control."

Chrome sadly smiled. Kaya noticed this but she said nothing. So Mukuro, the person Kyoya hates the most, was the infamous Rokudo Mukuro. Kaya knew about Rokudo Mukuro, the Mist guardian of the prestigious Vongola Family. Not only that, he was also famous annihilating the Estrangero Famiglia at such a young age. The illusionist who had been rumored to traveled from the seven pits of hell. Of course an assassin of her caliber would know someone that dangerous. But she didn't know that it was the same Mukuro who her son was talking about.

"I was thirteen when I was hit by a truck when I saved a cat. Most of my organs failed and I lost my eye because of that incident. My Mo…M-mot," Chrome cleared her throat. "My mother didn't want to donate her organs to save me, so Mukuro-sama created illusionary organs for me to survive, in exchange for me to be his vessel."

Kaya continued eating her Chocolate Mousse as she listened to the rest of Chrome's story. Kyoya rarely talked about things like this. This was her chance to know more about him and his friends, and to know more about her soon-to-be daughter-in-law.

"I first met Kyoya when Mukuro-sama told me to visit the little skylark. But Kyoya didn't formally meet me yet. It was only when I transferred to Namimori Middle School when we had an actual exchange of words." Chrome chuckled. "From then on, I learned more about him and the reason to why he hates Mukuro-sama so much."

Kaya chuckled, too. "Yeah, I heard about it."

Chrome looked up to the black-haired woman. "Kyo-chan lost to him, right?"

Chrome nodded. She looked down at her Strawberry Shortcake and took a bite. "Mukuro-sama found out about the Sakura-kura disease Kyoya received from the Trident Shamal, and used this to his advantage. That's why Kyoya hates Cherry Blossoms." She explained.

Kaya laughed. "Oh! Oh!" She perked. Chrome looked up from her plate and saw the full-out grin Kaya has on her face. "Don't tell this to Kyo-chan alright?" Kaya asked.

Chrome nodded her head. "I promise."

"When Kyo-chan was three, he climbed one of the Cherry Blossom trees that we have in our house back in Japan, and he fell to the ground and smashed Mr. Bun-bun in the process. He cried non-stop that day when he saw Mr. Bun-bun's head detached from its body."

Chrome raised an eyebrow. "Mr. Bun-bun?"

Kaya chuckled again. "Kyo-chan's bunny stuff toy. It was his favorite one. He can never sleep when Mr. Bun-bun's not on his side."

Chrome laughed. A picture of a little Kyoya crying because of his stuff toy popped in her head. Oh how cute! Too bad there wasn't a real picture she could see. That would have been great.

"I have a picture right here!" Kaya's voice broke her from her musings. Chrome's ears perked up. There was an actual picture! How lucky can she be!

"Really?"

"I always carry around a mini album of Kyo-chan's childhood with me. Take a look." Kaya said as she handed Chrome a small pocket-sized album from her pocket. "But don't tell Kyo-chan about it alright? He'll find me and burn it all."

Chrome nodded vigorously as she gawked at the mini album at her hands.

Oh-ho… Kyoya's childhood pictures…

This is good stuff. Chrome laughed at how cute Kyoya was as a kid. Good thing was Mukuro wasn't there to see this or else Chrome was sure he'll use these pictures to black mail Kyoya.

* * *

><p><strong>~With Kyoya and Kyouta~<strong>

After Kyoya and Kyouta left Tsuna's office, the father and son went straight to Kyoya's car.

"Where's Okaa-san taking her?" Kyoya asked his father as they both jumped inside Kyoya's Bugatti Veyron.

"Oh, let your mother be." Kyouta waved his hand in the air. "She'll not any harm happen to your beautiful fiancée."

Kyoya sighed as he drove his way out the parking lot. His not worried that they may be in harm. Chrome can protect herself. Besides, his mother was there as well. She can fend for the both of them. "I'm not worried about their security," he said. "Chrome can handle herself well."

Kyoya rarely calls Nagi Chrome. For him, she'll always be Nagi. Kyoya only calls Chrome that when he's talking about her, just like now, or when he's too distracted like when Chrome was leaving his office for misinterpreting things. And besides, Kyoya would never call her the name that the pineapple-bastard named her, even if it was what everyone calls her.

"Chrome," Kyouta tried speaking her name. "It's such a lovely name for pretty person. It suits her well." He mused.

Kyoya's eyebrows twitched. His hand tightened its gripped on the steering wheel as he gritted his teeth. How dare his father call the name that the pineapple bastard gave to his beautiful Nagi lovely? If only he could… Dear Neptune, did Kyoya need someone to bite to death or he'll go berserk. He couldn't possible do that to his father. Kyoya may be rash but he is not suicidal.

_Remember anger management, Kyoya. Remember your anger management program and all is well._

"So where are they?" Kyoya asked again his unanswered question as he tried to distract his mind.

Kyouta looked at his son and noticed his tight grip on the poor steering wheel and his jaws set tight. He could barely hide his smirk. It was so easy to rile up his son. It's been years since they last visit their homeland and saw their son, but they had been in touch. More like they had sent letters to Kyoya and he would reply in more or less two paragraphs each letter. They knew how aloof their son could be. Just like how Kyouta's father was. Kyoya surely did take up his grandfather's cold demeanor. He just got his looks from his mom and dad and their incredibly monstrous strength.

"Doing their mother-daughter bonding time," His father answered with his deep voice. If Kyoya knew better, he would say that his father was teasing him. And Kyoya did know better! This made him rile up even more.

"Otou-san…" Kyoya gritted out in anger. It's time Kyoya bite back to his dad.

Kyouta looked at his son once more before laughing out loud. It was really great teasing his son. It was fun. Kyoya glanced at his father and glared a minute before looking back at the road, scowling a little. Kyoya didn't like it when his parents made fun out of him. It was humiliating for Hibari Kyoya to be treated as kid. Imagine if people would find out that _the _Hibari Kyoya was being teased by his father and he can't bite him to death. Oh the horror it was for the skylark.

Kyouta snickered. "Oh, Kyo-kun…" He breathed after laughing so loud. "You never change." He said as he reached out to his son and ruffled his hair. He lowered his eyes so that they were being covered by his black locks. Kyoya scowled once more but to Kyouta it looked more of a pout. It wasn't that he hates his parents that he rarely talked about them. In fact he does like them, except for being gone for most of the time. That he could live without. It was that he just doesn't want people to see his soft side.

"Why don't we wait for them in our hotel, alright?" Kyouya suggested. "I'm sure your mother would go back there with my soon-to-be daughter-in-law."

Kyoya could just nod.

* * *

><p><strong>~With Tsuna and the rest~ <strong>

When Dino, Takeshi and Hayato heard the Mahogany door of Tsuna's office close, they immediately scrambled out of the empty room they were having their impromptu meeting at and hurriedly went inside the brunette's office.

"Jyuudaime!" The bomber exclaimed as soon as they opened of his office.

The brunette flinched at the sudden intrusion, and shrieked mentally. He visibly relaxed when he saw the faces of Dino, Takeshi and Hayato and not the deathly wrath of Hibari Kyoya. He believed for a moment there that the cloud guardian returned to bite him to death.

"Oh, it's you guys," Tsuna breathed in relief. He stood up from his desk and went towards the sofa in the right corner of his office and plopped down in one of the sofas with a groan. The three followed suit and sat down, too.

Tsuna sighed out loud. "I almost died earlier!" He cried. "Kyoya was so scary, and his father was so intimidating even though he was smiling the whole time they were here."

Hayato checked his boss for any visible injuries he might had. "Are you hurt, Jyuudaime?" He asked, concerned.

Tsuna shook his head. "No, they were no fights, thank God. But Kyoya did throw his tonfa at me. Good thing it didn't hit me though." Tsuna sighed again.

Takeshi and Dino laughed. "Why? Did you do something wrong?" Dino asked his little brother.

Tsuna shook his head again. "I just asked his dad if they wanted to stay with us for a while." Tsuna closed his eyes and scratched his head. "I don't know what I said wrong about that."

Dino, Takeshi and Hayato froze, and sweat dropped.

They knew why the Foundation president threw the tonfa at the brunette. It's because he asked his parents to 'crowd' with them although Tsuna hasn't said the words himself, but the thought was there. And they all knew how Kyoya hates crowding. Of course, it was a crime, at least they believe for the Cloud guardian it was, to do that, but they were not going to say that to the brunette.

"Anyway," Takeshi changed the topic. "We all wanted to know who Hibari-sempai's parents are. Do you know them Tsuna?"

Tsuna nodded. "I heard about them before." He began. "But I didn't know that they were Kyoya's parents. I mean, nobody from the Mafia really knew about their real identities before."

Dino perked up. "So they are part of Mafia!" He blurted out. Again, Tsuna nodded.

Hayato crossed his arms and nodded thrice. "It explains it. Those two were incredibly strong."

"So from what family are they?" Dino asked.

"They're not part of any family," Tsuna answered. "They're freelance assassins who travel around the world doing _requests _from_ well-paying clients_." He said.

"Those were not my words, but Kyoya's mom." He added an afterthought.

Takeshi placed his hands on the back of his head and chuckled. "See, I told you they were assassins!"

Tsuna, Dino and Hayato stared at the rain guardian before they sweat dropped. They can't see what's funny about that.

"How's that funny, you sword-freak?!" Hayato shouted at the swordsman.

Dino nervously chuckled. He knew where this was going and he didn't want to stay and watch. He just survived an explosion earlier. He really didn't want one anytime today.

"So what are they called?" Dino tried to go back to the topic.

Tsuna frowned. "They're known as the _Paio di Morte – _the Couple of Death."

Dino, Hayato and Takeshi eyes widened. They had the same looks of surprise on their faces.

"_P-Paio di Morte," _Hayato stuttered.

"You mean Kyoya's parents are the Couple of Death?" Dino asked again.

Tsuna nodded.

"But," Takeshi said seriously. Tsuna, Dino and Hayato looked at the serious faced Rain Guardian. Can it be that he happened to fight them before? Could he really know about those people they were talking about?

"Are they really that scary?" He goofily asked – seriousness and surprise immediately gone from his face. "I just followed the rest and acted shocked and serious because everyone did it." Takeshi chuckled. "Are they that dangerous?"

Dino, Tsuna and Hayato fell from their seats – anime style.

"Oi," Takeshi said, surprised. "Are you guys alright? Why'd you fall?"

Hayato's eyebrows twitched and his hands clutched together. He was the first one to recover from the three. He immediately stood up and started walking towards the Rain guardian. Takeshi, noticing the evil aura around the explosive expert hastily stood up and started backing away – his instincts telling him that he'll be pounded soon.

"Oi, G-Gokudera," He stuttered. "M-matte, G-Gokudera..."

Tsuna and Dino recovered from the shock and started walking away. They wanted to save the poor Rain guardian from the wrath of the bomber, but they couldn't. Just how dense can Takeshi be? Dino almost believed that the Rain guardian was serious about knowing what they were talking about, but guessed it was just wishful thinking. Dino laughed, but it was strained due to his exhaustion from the events happening that day. He couldn't even remember why he was in here on the first place.

Tsuna, on the other hand, cried out mentally. Oh the paperwork he would have to do after this. He wasn't even done with the destroyed meeting room his guardians did with their last meeting, now he has to work with the damage his office would suffer because of his Rain and Storm guardian. He could only wish that Hayato would go easy on Takeshi.

"A BASEBALL-IDIOT WILL ALWAYS BE A BASEBALL IDIOT!"

Uh-oh. It was all caps. Yep. This can't be good at all.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>

Advance Happy New Years to everyone!~

Alright, so go on ahead and kill me.

*Closes her eyes and serves herself in silver platter*

*Waits but feels nothing*

You won't kill me for not updating? Oh that's great.

*Feels the reader's angry glares and flinches*

I know, I know and I'm so sorry! I know I have a lot kowtowing to do... Since the last time I updated, the only break I had to write was this Christmas break. Again I'm so sorry if it had to take me the whole year to update. I tried my best really , but I guess I can only do until 5, 000 words. *bows her head a lot of times*

Gomenasai! :((

On the contrary, as what I have said in the Author's note I have written in my K27 fanfic, I will try to update soon. I'm not promising anything, but all I can say is that it won't take me months again to update. So anyway, please cope with this chapter for the meantime.

Oh, I almost forgot.

I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, Amano Akira does. If I did, Kyoya and Chrome would be married now. Tehee. XDD

P.S: Thanks a lot to those who have commented on the last chapter. It really pulled my spirits up. (^o^)

P.P.S: A review would be nice, may it be flames or whatnot. :))

And I out!~


	10. Chapter 10: Oh Dear God

~**With Kyoya and Kyouta~**

Kyoya scowled. How he hated his father's scheming schemes.

Kyoya's father suggested that they should wait for their ladies in their hotel. Kyoya willingly agreed thinking that maybe his parents booked an expensive, five-star suite in a five-star hotel somewhere away from the Vongola Headquarters or far away from their apartment building for the matter. But no. Of course it wasn't going to happen. Since when did Kyoya's thoughts could be granted when it comes to his parents? It was never going to happen. He should have seen it coming already. Knowing his parents, something like this was bound to happen.

They didn't book in a five-star hotel. Oh, no.

They rented the apartment just below their penthouse. Go figure.

"I thought you said we should wait in your hotel room. This," Kyoya pointed their apartment building while glaring at his father. "Is clearly not a hotel."

Kyoya's father looked at him. "This is not a hotel?" Kyouta asked innocently. Well, as innocent as his looks could pass.

Kyoya had the greatest urge to face-palm. "Yes, Otou-san." Kyoya spat out. "This is not hotel."

Kyouta frowned as he scratched the back of his head. "Well your mom was the one who booked this place. She said it was a hotel." He shrugged.

Oh dear God. It was his mom. Kyoya's sudden urge to face-palm was gone in an instant. He wanted to bang his head on the steering wheel instead. If there was one person he can't defy (other than Chrome, because he just couldn't say no to her puppy face), it was his mom. And that was saying a lot coming from Kyoya.

He just couldn't imagine the things he would go through with his mother and father in the same vicinity as them for who knows how long. Kyoya froze. His mother mentioned that they were going to stay here until his wedding. And his wedding was three months from now. By Jones, his mother was staying with them for three months?!

"How long are you staying again?" Kyoya voiced out the question he dreaded the most.

Kyouta pondered at it for a minute. Kyoya's rigid body became stiffer than it originally was. Hibari Kyouta never pondered over things. His father pondering could only mean one thing. Kyoya's personal taste of insanity. They, meaning his father and mother, were staying for a long time. They were staying until his wedding, or worst, until his honeymoon was over. Kyoya visibly paled.

"Well, that depends on your mother though," Kyouta answered after sometime. "But I remember her cancelling all our missions for this month, next month, the month after that and the month after the month after that."

Kyoya cupped his mouth. He could feel a whimper trying to come out. Did he just hear correctly? His mother cancelled their missions for how long? FIVE FREAKING MONTHS! Do they really want him to go insane?! Oh dear God. His parents are staying...for five months...in the same apartment building... for five months... until his honeymoon was over... for five freaking months...

Kyoya groaned out loud while banging his head on the steering wheel. He did not care if he was being out of character. He didn't care if his father see him bang his head. He will not even care if Mukuro or Dino was doing the Macarena in the middle of the street! Kyoya was too preoccupied on thinking ways on how to survive this five months of hell. If he was even alive by the end of the day.

Why did he have such parents? Don't get him wrong. Kyoya loved how strong his parents were. They were the best assassins he ever seen. Even Kyoya admits he could never beat his parents. But sometimes they get a tad bit childish. And they seemed to pick on him every time. Just like how his father was messing with him with his innocent act. Innocent, his but. That's why Kyoya was so hell-bent keeping his parents from coming to his wedding. Speaking of which, who told them that he was getting married anyway?

Kyoya tiredly sighed. Too much thinking was making his head hurt. Objecting was futile. His mother will always win every time. Kyoya knows, he tried.

"Let's just get out of here." Kyoya resigned as he slowly got out of the car.

Kyouta knows how his son gets riled up easily. Ever since he was a child. And it seriously amuses him when he sees his son so frustrated and helpless. Kyouta knows his son was a carnivore like him. It was in their blood. Being strong was their second nature. But seeing his soon so mad and he can't do a thing because of the respect he has to his father and mother was so high, Kyouta finds that trait of his son adorable. And seeing him in his vulnerable state makes it all better. There are times when Kyoya can't do things like banging his head on any surface and groaning out loud because of irritation, but these things he can show to his parents. Kyoya's childish side only comes out when he was with his father or mother.

Kyouta suddenly remember Chrome. He smiled.

Guess his son found someone else to share with his rare moments.

Kyouta's smile suddenly turned into a smirk. Still, it was amusing to mess with his son.

The older man got out of the car and followed his son into the apartment building. Kyouta fasten his pace and soon he caught up with his son. Kyouta turned to looked at the raven haired guy, and man could he barely hold his laughter. His son was pouting! A whole pout with a scrunched up nose. And his son wasn't even trying to hide it.

Oh how Kyouta wished his wife's camera was with him to capture this moment and put it in Kyoya's Adorable Moments Album or as what Kyouta loves to call it - the K.A.M.A.

Speaking of his son's album...

"Hey, Kyo-kun." Kyoya heard his father call. Kyoya held out a groan. What could his father needed now? He stopped walking and slowly turned around to face his father. Kyoya's eyebrow twitched. Why was his father grinning his head out? And is that a mischievous glint he sees in his father's eye?

"What is it, Otou-san?" Kyoya gritted out.

"Remember those childhood pictures of yours your mother always keeps in her pocket?"

Kyoya blanced. His body froze again. How can he forget those pictures that brought him nothing but shame. Those pictures that made him looked like a herbivore. The shame that consumed when his mom showed those pictures to everyone she knew. Those embarrassing clothes he had to wear... Kyoya shivered. The memories still hunt him every night.

Kyoya could have sworn he trashed, deleted, ripped, cut, burned, destroyed and everything he could do to massacre all existing copies his mom own.

"You did," His father said as if he read what Kyoya was thinking.

Kyoya raised a delicate eyebrow to his father. If the copies were already gone, why was his father bringing up this horrible thing again?

"You did destroyed all the copies," His father repeated. "But the original pictures still exists."

Oh dear God.

* * *

><p><strong>~With Chrome and Kaya~<strong>

"And that was when he wore that cute little bunny ears I bought for him from Madrid." Kaya pointed at the picture of little Kyoya with black and white bunny ears perched on top of his raven locks.

Chrome bit her knuckles to prevent herself from squealing out loud. Little Kyoya in a bunny ears looks so cute. No wonder he destroyed all the copies. People would find him cute and adorable, which could seriously ruin his tough carnivore image. But damn, Chrome couldn't help her self from admiring the cuteness of Kyoya in his childhood.

Kaya turned another page. "And that was when he first received his tonfa from Kyouta."

Chrome turned her attention to the newest picture Kaya was pointing at. It was Kyoya clutching a new pair of silver tonfas on his little but firm hands.

"How old was he?" Chrome can't help but wonder.

Kaya smiled, her face showed that she was reminiscing the distant past. "He was four and a half."

Chrome eyes widened. "That young?"

Kaya laughed. "Why, yes, of course," She said. "He started fighting when he was three. It's in our blood." She winked.

Chrome's eyes widened. She have heard about children from Mafia being thought how to fight in their young age. She should have known. Her Mukuro-sama killed off the family he was born to when he was ten. Belphegor, the Storm Guardian of the Independent Assassination Squad of the Ninth Vongola Boss joined the Varia at the age of eight right after he killed his older twin brother. Also, her long time friend, I-pin, was a great martial artist at the age of five.

"Oh," Chrome could only murmur.

Now thinking about it, Chrome did not know much about Kyoya's childhood. Heck, she didn't even know Kyoya's parents were top-class assassins, or they were alive for the matter. Suddenly, Chrome felt bad.

Here she was, off to marry a guy she didn't know much about, and to most sad part was they were dating for eight years already. Did she fail as a good girlfriend?

Kaya glanced at the purplenette in front of her. She noticed the young woman's spirits damper a bit. She was not smiling like she was earlier with Kyoya's cute picture. Kaya frowned. Did knowing Kyoya learned to fight at the age of three upset her? Kaya hoped not. Kyoya would definitely scold her if she'd upset her soon-to-be daughter-in-law.

Chrome, feeling the worried stare of the older woman, snapped out of her thoughts and straightened her back. She cleared her throat before flashing a small smile towards the frowning Kaya.

"Do you want to go rest now?" Kaya asked worriedly.

Chrome nodded. "Could we?"

Kaya smiled and nodded. "Of course, let's go to back to our apartment building."

Chrome raised an eyebrow. "Our?"

Kaya chuckled and winked. "Of course," She said. "The nearer we stay with the both of you, the better."

Chrome chuckled nervously. Suddenly, she had the feeling that Kyoya wasn't going to like this sudden news. "I see."

Kaya nodded again. She collected the mini album full of the childhood pictures of Kyoya and kept it back again in her pocket. She drank one last time at her latte before standing up from her chair.

"Are you ready to go?"

Chrome looked up. "Yes," She smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>~With Tsuna~<strong>

After making sure that his Rain Guardian was alright, Tsuna slowly slipped out of semi-destroyed office and walked back to his bedroom. Tsuna had a rough day. He was feeling tired all of a sudden. He just needed a break. Why must he again have such disastrous and a pain in the ass family? Oh yeah, it was because of his also pain in the ass, tutor from hell, Reborn.

Tsuna sighed. Yes, it was true he had a family who causes him his daily headaches, but Tsuna won't complain in the least. He loved his family even if they make his sign mountains of paperwork, even if they destroy half the Vongola Mansion, even if they kill each other in front of him (not literally, but close enough), even if he'll get beat up, he'll still chose them over anything.

His family is his pride.

Reaching the door of his room, Tsuna closed his eyes and opened it.

Although he prefers spending time with his friends, Tsuna needed some alone time with himself.

Break. All he needed was break - break from all this wedding drama and whatnot.

But of course, he can't have that. No, of course not. When you have a tutor-demon from hell, he can't have single rest in his entire life.

"What are you doing here in my room, Reborn?" Tsuna asked tiredly while dragging himself towards his bed.

A loud deep chuckle echoed throughout the room.

"Why so tired No-good Tsuna?" Reborn asked amusedly from Tsuna's window pane.

Tsuna groaned while covering his eyes. "I just met Kyoya's parents," He murmured. "You'll never guess who they are."

Tsuna heard Reborn's footstep clacking on the tiled-floor. "Let me guess," The ex-Arcobaleno said with a hint of teasing and playfulness in his voice. "They're the _Paio de Morte_."

Tsuna frowned. "Yes, how did you k-" Tsuna trailed off.

It was Reborn he was talking to. _The _ Reborn who coincidentally knows everyone and everything. He should have known about the real identity of Kyoya's parents. Kyoya's parents are famous in the Underground. As famous as Reborn himself. He could not have not know that the Couple of Death would be coming to their Headquarters today.

Tsuna jumped startling from his bed. "You," He pointed out an accusingly finger towards Reborn.

Reborn raised an eyebrow and pointed at himself. "Me?"

Tsuna's eyebrows twitched. "Yes, you," he snapped. "You knew about Kyoya's parents! You knew they were coming here."

Reborn looked at Tsuna. "Of course I knew them," He scoffed. "Everyone knows about the Couple of Death."

Tsuna shook his head as he gripped the sheets of his bed. "You knew they were Kyoya's parents!"

Reborn nodded. "Yes, that I do. I was the one who invited them to come to Kyoya's wedding."

Tsuna's jaw dropped. "You knew and you didn't tell me about it?" He asked incredulously.

Remember when Tsuna said he loved his family despite being a pain? Well, he takes it back. He loves his family, with the exception of Reborn, despite being a pain. Well this, this is what he hates. He hates it when Reborn planned something that would make him suffer. That he could live without.

"Why would I tell you about it?"

"Uh I don't know," Tsuna sarcastically replied. "Why not try to warn me?!"

Reborn snorted. "Where's the fun in that?"

Tsuna whimpered while pulling out his hair. Why must he have such tutor. Why? Why? Why?!

Reborn chuckled at the expense of the brunette. Sometimes Reborn wished that Tsuna should have seen things like these coming. He has Reborn as his tutor for Pete's sake. Something like this was bound to happen.

But then again...

Reborn looked back at his student who was murmuring 'why?' all over again.

Tsuna still has a lot to learn. And he was going to start teaching him again about the basics.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

I had to end it there. Sorry. I know it's not much progress, but it be more fun in the next chapters. I promise. It's not proofread thoroughly, too. Sorry 'bout that again. So, you know the drill. Leave a comment or whatnot. It will still make me happy. Thanks to all those who read and commented on the previous chapter.

And I out. ;))


	11. Chapter 11: Problem Before Marriage

**~At Kyoya's Apartment~**

Okay, that is it! Kyoya already had enough. He couldn't stand any more of this. His parents have pushed his buttons too far this time, and Chrome avoiding his eyes every time he would look at her only irritated him more and more. If she wasn't avoiding his eyes, she would be staring at the walls or the floor looking _off. _This caused a gut wrenching pain in the pit of his stomach, but it didn't show in his face because he was too bent up with his mother.

"Okaa-san, for the last time, our wedding is in three months." Kyoya seethed.

"Months," He emphasized. "Not days." Kyoya pinched the bridge of his nose with his right hand.

Sometimes his mother could be a tad exaggerated. Kyoya accepted that a long time ago. But now–now she's just being a pain.

Kaya huffed. "That's the point!" She exclaimed.

"You have three months before the wedding! Three, Kyo-kun!"

"I know. That's what I just said if you weren't listening."

Kaya narrowed her eyes. "Do you know how hard it is to prepare a wedding in three months' time? And you're not even helping her with the planning. What kind of fiancé are you?" Kaya glared at his son. "Why did you even chose to marry my son, Chrome?" This time both Kaya and Kyoya looked at the purple-head who was busy staring at the ground, not paying any attention to the conversation going on.

Kyoya's eye twitched. See what he was talking about?

"Chrome, dear?" Kaya called again when she saw no response from the girl.

Chrome's head jerk upwards when she heard Kaya say her name. She was to occupied with her thoughts that she didn't notice that everyone, namely Kaya and Kyoya, were looking at her expectantly. Kyouta was busy playing with the canaries across the living room, sitting comfortably in the kitchen counter. Chrome just learned that Kyoya got his infatuation with cute animals from his father.

Chrome felt blood go creep up her cheeks. Did she miss something important? Chrome mentally scolded herself for not listening. Kaya's expectant look made her fidget in her seat. Did she ask her a question? What was she supposed to answer?

"I-I'm sorry, I wasn't listening." Chrome blushed more. "Could you repeat that again?"

Kaya frowned. She noticed that ever since they arrived at her and Kyoya's apartment, she started hanging her head down like that. It was as if she was sad and at the same time mad about something. Kaya recalled all the things that happened with the both of them earlier that day to remember if there was something that made the girl act that way.

It started after their talk about Kyoya's childhood.

Kaya shook her head. It must have been something else.

"I asked you why you agreed to marry my good-for-nothing son." Kaya pointed at the raven head who was sitting his legs crossed and arms crossed in his chest right beside her.

She registered Kaya's question in her head. She frowned. Kaya asked the wrong question to the wrong person. Kaya should ask Kyoya why he decided to marry her. Not the other way around.

Chrome followed Kaya's finger and she found herself looking at the steel, cold blue-gray eyes of the man she love but knew nothing of. Chrome didn't even bother to blush from the intense glare he was giving her. The thought of not knowing anything about him sadden her to the core. She just couldn't believe for eleven years that they knew each other, she knows nothing about him except the things she learned by being with him and the basic things a person needs to know about someone you work with. Chrome felt her chest tightened. It seems like they were not together for almost a decade.

Chrome abruptly stood up and tore her gaze from those breath-taking eyes that always made her forget everything. Well, not this time. The weight in her chest was not something Kyoya's dazzling eyes can't lift that easily. Not this time.

"I want to stay for a little while," Chrome murmured loud enough for Kaya and Kyoya to hear. "But I'm not feeling well. I will just retire to my room for the night. Thanks for the day, Okaa-san. It was nice meeting you."

Kyoya watched as Chrome walked past his father with a nod and a "good night" which his father returned, and stalked towards the room besides the one where they both usually slept in. Kyoya's eyes narrowed when he saw Chrome enter the guest room. So she planned to avoid him throughout the night. Kyoya's hands balled into fists. Just what did his mom told Chrome that made her act that way?

Kyoya gritted his teeth. It was really annoying not knowing what was wrong that his Nagi was so upset and mad. That's why he didn't want his parents here. Things tend to get out of hand when his mother decided to meddle with his affairs. Speaking of his mother…

Kyoya directed his glare to Kaya and gave her an accusing look.

Kaya took this as an offence. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"What did you say to her, Okaa-san?" Kyoya gritted out.

Kaya wanted to say something so bad, but she knew that somehow, someway, she had offended or made Chrome upset with their conversation earlier. Especially, when she found out that Kyoya started fighting at such a young age.

"Okaa-san, what did you do?"

Kaya started backing up slowly. What was she going to stay?

Kyouta stopped playing with Glace and Hibird and the three other baby canaries when he felt the temperature in the room dropped down. He was now suddenly aware about the very serious look his soon was giving his mother. Kyouta went beside Kyoya in an instant in-case something drastic happens.

"I d-don't know," Kaya stuttered her reply. "I was just showing her the pictures I have with you then she came across the picture with you and your very first tonfas, and then she started asking question about you fighting at such young age, and of course I answered her and told her that you started fighting at four, after that she frowned and looked upset about something and I don't what to say I asked her if she wanted to go home and she said yes and then we saw you here with Kyouta and then we started talking and then she started to look sadder when she saw you and I am so sorry if I said something to make her sad!"

Kaya wailed out so fast that Kyoya barely managed to understand most of it.

Seeing his wife's distraught, Kyouta walked towards her and enveloped her in his arms.

"Shhh, it is going to be okay Kaya." Kyouta whispered in her ears while stroking her hair.

Kaya returned Kyouta's hug as she snuggled closer to his chest.

"I didn't mean to make our soon-to-be daughter-in-law sad…" She head her voice muffled, but Kyoya and Kyouta both know that Kaya was now close to tears. "I'm such a bad soon-to-be mother-in-law."

Kyoya let out an exasperated sigh. This – this is what he meant when he said that his parents presence meant things getting out of hand.

"Okaa-san," Kyoya softly called his mom. "It's okay; I know it's not your fault." Not really. Kyoya knew his mother never intended to say something to offend Chrome, but it was her who showed his fiancée the pictures – he thought that they were burnt to ashes – in the first place. He was sure that something in those pictures caused why Chrome was acting that way right now.

Kyouta shook his head. "Forget it, Kyo-kun." His father waved his hand. "Your mother and I would leave for today. We'll see you and Chrome tomorrow, and I hope by then you would have resolved whatever this problem is, alright?"

Kyoya gratefully nodded to his father. Kyoya might just need a little break. A lot of things did happen today. Suddenly, Kyoya felt exhausted, both physically and emotionally.

"I'll see you then, Good Night Okaa-san, Otou-san."

And then his parents were gone.

Kyoya let out a loud sigh. He just wanted to sleep so badly. But first, he needed to know what was bothering with his fiancée.

* * *

><p><strong>~Chrome's P.O.V~<strong>

I chose to sleep in the other room. It is not because I'm trying to avoid Kyoya, I just wanted to…clear my mind for a while. And I can never do that if I stay in his arms and be under his hypnotic gaze. I sighed as I slowly walked towards the bed.

I am just so tired.

I just wanted to plop down on my bed and just block out the world.

So I removed my shoes and my hair tie and just fall ungracefully on the bed. I heard the soft creak of the bed spring when I fell down the soft mattress of the neatly done comfort heaven.

I softly sighed.

Kyoya would be so mad at me. He always hated it when I avoided him. I don't want him to get mad at me, but I just can't look at him now. Looking to his eyes makes me feel bad. I… I feel guilty.

It's been what? Two weeks since I've been engaged with him, nine years since I have dated him, and eleven years since I first met him. And all those time I have never really knew the real Kyoya Hibari. I don't even know anything about his childhood. I don't even know his parents are assassins, much less alive! I always thought they were dead, that's why he never spoke about them.

Thinking more about this made my heart heavier.

I felt tears prick my eyes.

I hate feeling like this – feeling _useless. _

Kyoya knew all about me. He knew about Nagi and he knew about Chrome. He knows everything. Just what do I know about the man named Kyoya Hibari?

I know enough to fill his basic fill-up form. But do I really know him? What makes him smile? What makes him frown? What he likes to do when I'm not with him? What he did when he was young? Why does he like to fight?

I chuckled bitterly. I didn't even know Kyoya was half Chinese! I feel so terrible.

I continued staring up the ceiling of the dark room. It is already late in the evening. I didn't even bother turning on the lights which makes the room look gloomier. As if the darkness in the room wanted to take part in my misery.

I closed my eyes.

I just wanted to sleep and hope that by the time I wake up tomorrow morning this heavy feeling in my chest would already be gone.

My eyes popped open when I heard Kyoya's heavy footsteps outside the door.

I turned my head to the right and warily watched the door knob move as he tried to pry it open.

A sigh of relief unconsciously escaped my mouth. Good thing I locked the door after I entered the room.

I heard Kyoya sighed. I can picture him pinching the bridge of his nose looking angry. It took all my strength to keep me from standing up, opening the door, kissing him till my knees gives up beneath me, and asking him for his forgiveness. But I know I can't do that. Not when I'm mad at myself. I can't see him now. I'll just feel guiltier.

"Open the door, Nagi." He said behind the door.

I felt a tear fell down my cheeks when he said my name. Why am I even acting this way? I feel so petty.

Kyoya started knocking loudly. "Nagi, open the door."

I turned my eyes back to the ceiling. If I ignore him maybe he will leave me.

The silent tears started to turn to sobs.

I closed my eyes and covered my mouth to my muffle my cry. I heard Kyoya knock and call my name once more before I heard him walk away. Good. He finally gave up. I just needed time with myself, that's all. I just need to collect my thoughts and then I can face him.

I covered my eyes with my other arm and I just cried in this dark room.

I am so sorry Kyoya.

I must have fallen asleep. Because the next thing I know my hands are pried off from my face and Kyoya warm arms enveloped me in my self-wallowing. My body filled with dread as my eyes widened in alarm.

I stared towards the door and saw it was open. How did he open the door?

As if he heard my question, Kyoya answered me.

"I used the spare keys." I stiffened.

"You're not the only one who knows where it is being kept."

I mentally groaned. Of course – he used the spare keys. Nothing can stop Kyoya when he wanted something. I was surprised when he didn't even kick down the door. I know he could easily do that and knowing Kyoya, it's expected he would do something like that. Something as a trivial locked door is not enough to stop him. I felt another knife cut down my heart. It's just adds up the guilt that I have that I really don't know Kyoya that well at all.

My breath hitched up in my chest as my heart contracts to the pain.

I struggled to escape from Kyoya's arm, but he was far too stronger for me.

"Why?" He asked. "Why are you avoiding me?" He asked as he hold me tighter in his arms with my head buried deep in his chest.

My eyes watered up. Kyoya…his voice sounded so hurt.

Did I cause him this? With my avoiding, did I cause him pain?

"Did I do something wrong?"

It was so unlike Kyoya to act this way. He was usually calm and composed. Pain and reject masked the Kyoya in front of me. I never saw him look so vulnerable. Did I cause him this? If I knew this was going to happen, I should have just swallowed my guilt and talked to him about all of this. We could have avoided all this hurting and pain.

I can't take it anymore.

I am so messed up.

I started sobbing.

I freed my arms from his grasp and adjusted myself so I am sitting on his lap. I turned my head towards him and looked at his face through my blurry eyes. I lifted my hands and slowly traced my fingers through his defined cheek bones. It was dark, but the moon light that seeps through the window was enough to make me clearly see Kyoya's face. He was so beautiful.

His eyes slowly softened when he meet my gaze. He slowly lifted me up in ease and adjusted me so that we were now sitting on the bed with me still in his lap, straddling him, comfortably. His hand slowly went up to my back to hold me in place while his other hand went to my face to wipe away my tears.

I sobbed harder as I closed my eyes and leaned more into his hands – to feel the comforting warmth he always gives me.

"Kyoya," I breathed a plea – a plea for him to stay with me. "Kyoya…" I cried.

I threw my arms around his neck and clung to him for my dear life.

Kyoya returned my tight embrace. He stroked my back to calm me down, and kept murmuring to my ears sweet calming words.

I know we needed to talk about this. I have to talk to him about this. This was unavoidable. For us to continue with this long run, we should clear this mess I created. Tomorrow, it will happen. But for tonight, I just want darkness to consume me in the arms of the man I loved and deeply cared for. And that I did.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Freedom! What time is it? Summer time! XDD

So today is the last day of our school and as a celebration I am posting this short update. Don't worry from now on updates would be more faster and longer than for those who reviewed. :))

And I out!~


	12. Chapter 12: The Morning After

**~Chrome's P.O.V~**

My mind comes to a start when I felt someone drawing figure-eight patterns on my bare hand. Two strong arms wrapped tightly around me as my head rest on a hard, warm pillow. I snuggled closer to the warmth – not wanting to let go. I never felt so comfortable with any other pillows I ever had.

It was almost too good to let go.

That was until I felt the pillow beneath move. Pillows do not move. So it only meant that what I was snuggling to is not a pillow. I wanted to open my eyes and see what – who – it was, but my mind, although it was aware of what was happening around me, was too sleepy to force my eyes to open.

Then I felt something, still warm – a nose I bet – trailed down to my neck and soft lips kiss its way up to my cheek. A hair, feathery light hair, touched my skin, tickling me as the kisses go up to my close eye-lids. The tickling feeling was making me warm that an involuntary groan of delight escaped my lips.

The not-a-pillow beneath me shook, causing me to move. The movement stirred my motor skills a little, but it was still not enough to fight off my sleepiness. A soft, baritone of laughter came with the shaking, making me know that whatever – whoever – this is underneath me is laughing at me. My eyebrows meet as I felt arms snaking around my waist to secure me. The hands still continued to draw patterns on my skin.

Although there was something that was shouting at the back of my head to wake up, I embraced the one that tells me to just savor the warmth and tenderness this not-a-pillow was giving me.

I contently sighed out loud. I don't even want to wake up anymore.

A hot, minty breath blew past my ears, making cringe at the sudden contact.

"Good morning," A whisper followed. A whisper I knew too well, even in my sleepy state, I will always know where that voice came from.

That made my eyes popped open and my body jerked awake. I've been sleeping on Kyoya's chest all along. How did he even. . . The night before flashed through my eyes like flashlight opening in a blackout. . . The events that happened, the things I did, and all those embarrassing stunt that only I can make made me want to dig up a whole and just hide there forever.

Early morning blood flushed through my cheek. Embarrassed, I struggled to break from his tight hold and stand up. But I seemed to forget that this man beneath me is the Hibari Kyoya. Of course, his strong arms restrained me from moving away from him.

"And where do you think you are going?" He asked – his voice coated with humor.

I bit my lips as I hid my face in his chest. Snuggling made it less embarrassing than letting him see me blushing. I hate my cheeks for being pink all the time. Sometimes I curse my genes for making me blush easily.

Another set of rumbling echoed in his chest. Kyoya was laughing at me again. Gee, that's wonderful.

"Are you blushing?"

Did I say sometimes? I meant always. I always hate my genes for making me blush easily. As if on cue, more blood flooded up to my cheeks.

See what I mean?

I groaned as I clutch his arms. I waited for the blood in my cheeks to subside before turning my face to side. As soon as I turned my face away from his chest, sunlight, seeping through the window, welcomed me. From the looks of it, it was still early in the morning.

"Let me go, Kyoya." I mumbled clear enough for him to hear.

His arms tightened around me. "I don't think I will." He murmured in my ear. An unwanted shiver crossed my spine. Oh yeah, I forgot, his face was still so close to me. "We need to talk, Nagi."

I was dreading this. That line, 'We need to talk, Nagi', caused my heart to do flip-flops – bad flip flops. Usually in the romance books I have read during my past time, when an individual says 'We need to talk' to his or her partner, it usually meant that he or she wants to break or deliver a bad news. And I am feeling that both of those things are about to come in this talk – a bad news from me, since what I am feeling is bad, and his speech of 'I want to break up' after he hears what I will say to him.

Beside the point, I knew that this was something I had to face sooner than later. But how could I talk to him when I don't even know what I should say? I need to think of a plan. Plan . . . Plan . . .

I grimaced. I can't think straight if Kyoya keeps breathing down my neck and his warm hands drawing patterns to my cold skin.

"Let me shower first then we'll talk when we eat breakfast." I offered the only thing that first came to my mind that was beneficial for me. "Sounds good?" I asked as I strained to turn my head to the side to look at his face, which is a stupid move for me. Again, I forgot that he was close to me that when I turned, I was immediately faced with Kyoya's smirking face – too close that if I move an inch closer, my lips would touch his.

Do I even have to say it? God, why must he be so handsome so early in the morning?

A sudden wave of self-consciousness darted to me. Do I look as good as him right now? Probably not, my hair would be sticking up in all sides, and maybe there's a dried drool on my cheeks.

I tore my gaze away from his face and turned my head, as well as my whole body away from him. I felt Kyoya's arm loosen a bit to let me move as I wished, but he didn't really let go of my waist to allow me to run.

"Let's go out then," he said as he placed his chin on top of my shoulder. "Let's eat go on a breakfast date."

As much I would love to do that, but. . .

"We can't," My rational part of my brain said. "We have to go to work. Didn't you have important papers you need to submit to Dino-san after that mission he gave to you three days ago?"

Kyoya scoffed. "The Bronco can live without it for now; we'll just call in sick."

"We can't do that." I frowned. It would seriously trouble Dino-san if Kyoya wouldn't report today, not only Dino-san since the last time I checked, the Boss needed to talk to Kyoya about something, but it was postponed since the parents-fiasco. "They need you today, Kyoya."

"No, they don't." He stubbornly replied, his burrowing in my hair. "And yes, we can and we will. We need to talk, Nagi." He repeated.

I sighed. I should have known. No matter how much self-restrain I have, I can never win an argument against Kyoya; especially when he wanted something so badly. And besides, I know he will call the Boss whether I agree or disagree.

The pain I felt last night comes back to me. The tightening of my chest, the choking of my throat as air knocked out of my lungs, and the numbing feeling all throughout my body. I needed to leave. I needed to get out of here.

"Fine," I gasped, giving in. "We'll dress up, eat breakfast outside, talk, and do anything you want us to do for the rest of day." I bargained. I just need to leave. Staying here longer suffocates me.

Kyoya's lips planted against my cheek. "Now that sounds good." He said as his arms slowly lets go of me, allowing me to stand up, which I abruptly did despite my wobbly knees threatening to give up any minute.

"Well then," I managed to say in a straight calmed voice, breathing in my mouth as I moved around the room. "I'll take the shower in our room, and you take the shower in this room; to make it faster for us both."

I eyed Kyoya curiously as he stood up from the bed, noting that he was still wearing his previous purple shirt from yesterday, unbuttoned – his black coat discarded on the floor, long forgotten. I sighed as I walked towards the discarded cloth from the floor, bending down to reach for it. "What did I tell you about leaving your clothes on – "

I trailed when I felt Kyoya's arm snaked around my waist from behind – his head dipping down on the crook of my neck.

"I thought maybe we could, you know," He breathed on my neck, placing small tender-light kisses on the skin in my neck. I moaned when he started nibbling on the spot where it always makes butterfly flutter on my stomach. "Shower together. It would definitely help us conserve water and time." He whispered seductively on my ear.

Damn it, Kyoya! He really intended to make me want him, with his constant husky whisper, warm kisses, and soft touches that leaves goose-bumps on my arms. I may have fallen for that trap if he was doing this to me two days ago. It was a common fact that Kyoya makes me think irrationally when he was doing these things to me.

It would work, but not today.

"N-no," I managed to stutter out. Thank goodness.

Kyoya smirked against my skin, causing me to shiver yet again. "Well, maybe I could persuade you otherwise."

I whimpered. It was hard. This is totally hard for me. I wanted to say something against. My mind was begging me to push Kyoya away so I can form coherent words, but my body won't follow me. It was driving me crazy.

"So what do –"

The loud ringing of Kyoya's phone on top of the bedside table caused him to trail off. I heard Kyoya cursed out loud before untangling his arms away from my waist. I found myself breathing – gasping out for air – when I no longer felt Kyoya behind me.

I turned around, face flushed, and saw Kyoya stomped towards his phone and grabbed it before answering the phone as he placed it against his left ear without checking the caller I.D.

"I swear to all that is holy that if this is nothing important I will seriously beat you till you bleed and suffering before I will bite you death without even letting you beg for any mercy." He growled angrily to the phone.

I bit my cheek to prevent myself from smiling. It was a site to see Kyoya so worked up. I used this distraction as an escape to walk out of the room quietly as I could and ran towards our room just beside the guest room, laughing all the way as I saw a glimpse of Kyoya's irritated face just before I turned around.

As soon as I entered the our room, I got into the shower and just let my mind wander for a moment as I indulge myself to the lukewarm water that pricked my skin as it fall harshly towards me.

A couple of minutes later, after I managed to wash my hair, scrubbed myself thoroughly, washed my face and brush my teeth, I got out of the bathroom and stepped back inside to get dressed. I walked towards my cabinet and fished a new batch of underwear and an ivory sleeveless woven dress with crocheted waistline and round neckline for me to wear.

After putting on the dress, I went towards the dresser and started blow-drying my hair. My hair grew over the past years. It was now below my mid back making it longer for it to dry. Fortunately, my hair is not that thick to make it impossible to dry within ten minutes. I placed a light make-up, very light, on my face, enough to tone down my rosy cheeks.

Despite being a pain, my cheeks do come with perks. I don't need to put any blush on.

I combed my hair and let it just flow down my back. It was much easier that way. It won't make me feel hot since it was still late in January and it is still winter here in Italy. I walked towards my cabinet, rummaged through some of my hanged coats, and picked out a grey, fitted, cotton cardigan that goes with my dress. Just in case it would be too cold. I also snatched a simple, grey winter boots, wore it on my feet, and I am good to go.

Looking at the mirror one last time, breathing in as I prepared myself to go out and face the restless carnivore, and telling myself that I can do this, I went out of the room and slowly walked towards the living room.

It's okay. Everything's going to be okay.

I saw Kyoya sitting on the couch, his eyes closed with his arms crossed. He was no longer wearing his purple shirt and dress pants. He was wearing now the extra-clothes they always keep in the guest room – a black slim cut jeans, a grey trench coat over a white turtleneck shirt, and a high-cut grey winter shoes. I also noticed that Kyoya was wearing the black scarf I had given him last Christmas.

As if he heard me, Kyoya opened his lazy eye and glanced at me. He shot me a smirk as he eyed me from top to toe. I, being myself, blushed under his scrutinizing stare.

"Who called?" I asked trying to divert his eyes away from me, which actually worked.

Kyoya's eyes turned dark as he clenched his jaws. Maybe I should have used another distraction or asked another question. Either of the two really sounds good right now.

"No one important," He said as he stands up. He looked at me and I saw his eyes visibly soften when our eyes met. "Are you ready to go?"

I found myself eagerly nodding.

* * *

><p>"So," I casually said as I watched buildings past by as Kyoya drive through the city. "Where are we going?"<p>

Kyoya smirked, his eyes looking at me for a second before he looked back to the road.

"And why would I tell you that, and spoil all the fun?"

I pouted. "Fine, have it your way then."

Kyoya chuckle reached my ears, and it made my whole body shudder. It was melodic. It made me warm inside and out. I wished I could always hear Kyoya laugh and chuckle.

The whole ride remained silent after that. I didn't ask him anymore, and he didn't talk again. It was silent, but the silence was comfortable and bearable. Unlike the tension earlier. I frowned, my reflection on the window doing the same. What am I going tell Kyoya? Will I tell him that I was upset because I don't know anything about his life? Now that I think of it, it seemed like a petty reason. I sighed. I am so messed up.

"Hey," Kyoya's other hand, his right hand, grabbed my left hand. I tore my eyes and my eyes dropped to our joint hands. "Don't think about it too much alright? The talk comes later." He said, sending me a small smile, trying to lift my spirits up.

It must have worked since it made me smile and forget my worries. I nodded my head at him and squeezed his hand tighter.

"Yeah, sure."

Soon, I didn't think about the things that was going to happen later. Instead, I was now thinking about the places to where Kyoya will bring me and what he has in store me for the whole day off.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

So here's this week's chapter! :))

Hope no one's too confused with the changes in the point of views.

Anyway, do tell me what you think.

And I out!~


	13. Chapter 13: The Dreaded Talk

**~Chrome's P.O.V~**

Just like as what Kyoya had promised, he brought me to a café restaurant where we usually eat breakfast if we ever go out. I stared out the window of the car and surveyed the entire restaurant. It was a workday, so not much people crowded the place.

I heard the engine turn off and a set of keys jingling before I felt the feeling of being stared at. Kyoya was staring at me, and as an impulse, I turned around and faced him. He was staring at me, indeed.

I tilt my head to the right and raised my eyebrow at him. "Yes?"

Kyoya shook his head, a smirk crawling up to his face. Uh-oh, what did I do now?

"Give me your phone," He ordered, his hand reaching out with palm open upwards.

I didn't move. My eyes traveled down to his open fist and I just stared at it. My mind trying to work at what he just said.

Kyoya knows I always bring my phone with me. It was my only means of communication with the others when I wasn't around the headquarters. Kyoya has one, too. And it was an unspoken rule for us to use each other's phone given that we ask for permission or for emergencies.

Although there are some boundaries since Kyoya respects my personal privacy and vice versa, there's not much of things I need to hide for him to not use my phone. I don't mind, but that doesn't mean it was mutual for both of us.

"Nagi," Kyoya called out. "Give me your phone."

My eyes traveled upwards, finding his steel blue-grey ones watching me.

"Why do you want my phone?" I asked, my voice quieter than I intended.

"Just give me your phone, alright?"

I rolled my eyes and sighed. Like what I have said, arguing with Kyoya is futile. I opened my purse, which I managed to snatch just before we got outside of our apartment, and rummaged for my Blackberry before handing it to Kyoya.

I warily watched Kyoya's every move as he took my phone, waiting for him to do anything.

I heard my phone being turned off, and I watched as Kyoya tossed it at the back seat.

I gasped. "Why did you do that for?"

Kyoya didn't reply and just smirks at me before fishing his own phone from his pocket and doing the same thing he did with my phone, he turned it off and tossed it at the back seat.

"We wouldn't want interruptions for our date now would we?"

I stared at him with my mouth slightly hanging open. So that's what this is all about. He was still mad about this morning about the phone call. Now thinking about it, I wondered who called and faced Kyoya's wrath so early in the morning.

I felt Kyoya pushing my chin softly, making my mouth close.

"Yes, so now let's go." He answered himself, before leaning down and swooping down to me for quick peck on my lips.

I was too stunned to react or even move to do something.

The last noise I heard was Kyoya's laugh and a soft thud of his car door closing.

Any minute now…

Oh there it is! There's the feeling of blood crawling up to my cheeks.

I groaned as I cupped my face. Going back home now would be great.

We haven't even talked yet and my emotions are going haywire. I could already see that this was going to end badly.

I took a very deep breath – a breath to calm my nerves – before snatching my purse, opening the car and stepping out of Kyoya's Bugatti Veyron.

I walked forward, a little faster than I do as usual, to catch up with Kyoya. He was walking slower, too – a sign that he was waiting for me to step out of the car. I smiled. Kyoya can be cold sometimes, but he is a softy when it comes to his family.

I soon caught up to him and we were now walking side by side out of the parking lot and towards the café. I watched the entire area, and saw people inside and outside the café was staring at Kyoya's car. I swear, if Kyoya would make people pay for aweing at his "beloved" car, he would be rich. Err, richer than he was since Kyoya was already rich.

My smile got wider went I felt his hand linked to mine. It was not often when Kyoya was the one who sought intimate affection when we go out. It was always me who finds his hand and holds it.

Kyoya clutched my hand tighter, softly pulling me towards him as we entered the café.

The lady behind the counter smiled as she saw us. We often come here to buy caffeine for us when we have over-time work to do. That's why she already knows us. I actually like her since she's one of those females who don't swoon at the sight of the raven-haired man beside me.

I managed to give her a smile and a small wave with my other hand before I was pulled towards the back at the café where Kyoya and I usually sit down. He stops in front of our usual table and sits down, still not letting go of my hand.

I frowned. Kyoya and I usually sit side by side, but not today. We were here to talk, so talk we do. And we can't really talk if I can't see his face clearly. I removed my hand from his and followed what he did – I sat down in front of him.

I saw Kyoya frowned but chose to ignore it. It was better to do that, and get things over with.

"Eat first or talk?" I asked while placing my purse down the table.

"Both," Kyoya answered. "It will save us more time."

I sighed, but nodded. I expected he will say something along those lines.

"Fine," I replied back. "You want the usual?" I asked while standing up. Kyoya nods at me.

I walked towards the counter and smiled as Delia, the lady behind the counter, saw me and gave me wave of a hand a smile back to me.

"Good Morning," She greets me, her Italian having a bit of a heavy British accent, as soon as I was of reach.

"Good Morning," I replied back.

She smiles before nodding her towards Kyoya. "You couple eating here today?"

I nodded.

"No take-outs?"

"No take-outs." I replied.

Delia nodded her head again and looked at me. "Getting the usual, Miss Chrome?"

"Yes, please."

Delia chuckles before pressing random, maybe not so random, buttons of the cash register before making our usual orders on her makeshift kitchenette whilst I wait for her to finish. We do take-outs here often, and we usually order the same thing – a steaming cup of hot chocolate, a cup of green tea, a platter of pancakes with malt sugar, and a hamburger steak with side sunny-side egg and toasted bread.

Not a typical Italian breakfast, but it is what we prefer to eat. Breakfast is the most important meal of the day. Kyoya and I like to eat heave breakfast since we often don't get the time to eat lunch during work hours. Though I still find time and force Kyoya eat once in a while. It is not good to skip a meal after all.

I opened my purse and took out my wallet, got some cash out, and then handed it towards Delia who gratefully receives it – a smile still plastered on her face.

"I'll serve it as soon as I'm done; there are not a lot of people here anyway." She said as she hands me the change.

I gratefully nodded at her and took the change. I dropped the coins to my wallet then shoved my wallet inside my purse. I walked towards the booth where Kyoya was and sat right where my seat is.

"Delia said she'll just bring the food over."

I peeked up just in time to see Kyoya nod his head. I smiled at him and brought my head down to look at my fumbling fingers. Okay, this is it – the time for the talk. So what do I do? Should I be the one to open up the topic? No, I don't think that's a good thing. Maybe I should wait for him to talk. Yeah, that sounds better. But what if –

"Nagi," I heard my name being called.

I snapped my head upwards and saw Kyoya looking at me, my inner turmoil forgotten.

I gulped. The talk starts now, I guess…

"Y-yes," I stuttered – my fingers still fumbling on top of the table.

I heard tapping sounds go on the table, but I didn't raise my head to look what causes the tapping sound. I think I have an idea to what that is. It was Kyoya tapping his fingers on the table – a thing he usually does when he was thinking.

_Thud. _

The sound made me stiffened. It was loud. It was the loud tap. No, it wasn't a tap. It was a thud. Oh dear Lord, it was a thud.

"Uhh… K-Kyoya…" I fidget, my eyes darting to the left and to right even downwards, but never upwards. I don't think I want to see what Kyoya's facial expression looks now. Yeah, left and right sound good; left and right sound safe.

"Last night," Kyoya started his voice monotonous – like the usual. Okay, still safe. He is still not mad… I think. "When you got home, you started avoiding me."

Last night… What happened last night?

"I d-did?" I asked, chuckling nervously.

_Tap. Tap. Tap. _

The tapping continues. Kyoya's tapping his fingers on the table again.

"Did you?"

My hands started to sweat. I did avoid him last night. "M-maybe, who knows?"

The tapping sounds got louder, but it was still a tapping sound. It was still safe.

"Nagi," He called again – his voice still monotonous as ever. In any occasion, I would think that the only reason for that would be Kyoya's boredom, but now it was definitely not boredom. It was his monotonous serious voice. Kyoya only uses this voice when he and I argue or he is mad but doesn't know why, which is often, so I guess it was a little of both.

"Look at me."

My hands freezes, my whole body freezes, and my tummy aches. I don't want to look at him. Kyoya, don't make me look at you. What do I do? What do I do?

"Nagi," He called, a bit sterner now.

I stiffly raised my head and looked at him. See, that's the reason why I don't want to look at him. He makes that face that makes me feel bad. It's like I'm a little rabbit being scolded for hopping around too much. Now I know what Roll feels when Kyoya gives him this look.

"Did you?" He asked again.

"Y-yes, I was avoiding you."

As I said that, I avoided his eyes again. I can't bear to look at his pain-filled eyes. Now, it makes me feel worse. Seeing Kyoya hurt it was one thing, causing him the hurt is another thing.

"What did my mom say?" He asked – a hint of anger in his voice.

I raised an eyebrow, my eyes looking back at him again. "You think your mother was the reason why I was avoiding you?" I asked ridiculously. "How could you think it was Okaa-san's fault?"

His fingers stop tapping. Kyoya raised an eyebrow back at me, confusion flashing to his steel blue- grey eyes. Kyoya opened his mouth to answer, but he was interrupted when Delia comes up to us with our food.

"Hey, here's your food."

I smiled at her and helped her grab the plates from the tray she was holding. I took my pancakes and hot chocolate from her while she places Kyoya's steak and cup of green tea in front of Kyoya.

"Thank you, Delia." I thanked her while Kyoya just nods at her.

Delia smiles at us wider – her hand waving in the air. "No problem, just holler if you need anything else."

With a final nod, Delia leaves us and goes back behind the counter, tending to the new couple who just entered a few seconds ago.

I turned my head downwards towards my pancakes with malt sugar – one of my favorite – and cleared my throat. I took the fork and knife that Delia served us and started slicing my pancakes. I heard Kyoya sigh loudly and then I saw him picked up his fork and knife from the corner of my eye.

"Isn't it because of my mother?" He asked after taking a bite from his hamburger steak.

I stopped slicing the pancake and looked up to him. "No," I said.

I bit the inside of mouth. "No, it wasn't Okaa-san." I frowned. "It's… It's me, I guess."

I continued slicing my pancakes, frowning as I watched my knife. I ate the sliced piece from my fork and chewed, still looking towards my pancakes.

Kyoya didn't stop eating. He stayed silent and waited for me to continue to speak. But the problem is I don't know what to say. I mean, I know what I was feeling and I know why I avoided him and what caused that, but I don't how I'd tell him that.

"_Your mother showed me your childhood pictures, and I realized that I don't know a thing about your past. I didn't even know your parents were alive. I didn't even know you're half Chinese!"_

Well I can't possible tell him that, can I? On the second thought, that sounds better than I give it credit for. Maybe I could tell him that.

"Chrome,"

I froze in my seat. My thoughts washed away from my mind. Alarms rang in my ears as I snapped my head upwards and saw Kyoya glaring at me. He called me Chrome. He called me the name he hated for it was given to me by his mortal enemy. Kyoya never calls me Chrome when it was only the two of us.

This is not good. This is seriously not good.

Kyoya was mad. Kyoya was mad!

"I am waiting."

I swallowed hard. It was now or never.

I dejectedly sighed as I let go of my cutlery. I don't have the appetite to eat anymore. No matter how good the pancake and how sweet the malt sugar was. I leaned back to my seat, my eyes wandering inside the café before it landed towards Kyoya.

"I was sad and disappointed at myself yesterday."

That was true. The disappointment I received from the realization I got with the talk with Okaa-san crashed me.

Kyoya stopped eating let go of his fork and knife, too.

I sighed as I continue. "Yesterday, Okaa-san showed me your childhood pictures,"

I stopped talking when I heard Kyoya hiss.

"Yeah, my father warned me about that." Kyoya scowled.

The side of my lips quirk upside in attempt of a small smile, but I was too sad to smile anymore.

"You're very cute as a child, especially when you wore that bunny outfit. I swear if Mukuro-sama or even Dino-san saw that, they will use that for blackmail."

Kyoya glared at me. "Tell me you don't have a copy of those pictures."

I chuckled softly. "Don't worry, I don't. But maybe Okaa-san would give me one."

Kyoya growled at me. I chuckled louder. It was cute to see Kyoya so worked up. Well maybe to the rest of the family, they'll find a worked-up Kyoya, frightening. Kyoya is frightening when he is mad. Wait a minute! Why am I even pissing him more when he is mad at me?

"I'd make sure that it'll never happen." He says as he picks up his fork and knife and started eating his food again. "Continue. I'm listening."

I nodded. I place my chin on top of my hands, my elbows propped down on top of the table while I watch Kyoya eat his favorite food since high school.

"So yeah, Okaa-san showed me your pictures and told me some childhood stories with you growing up. But then I realized that I never really know anything about your past."

By now I was looking downwards, and I am sure that I was frowning. I could even feel my eyes tear up when the feeling of pain I felt last night came rushing back at me.

"You know everything about me, Kyoya. Everything from my past I told you. Even the things Mukuro-sama didn't know, I shared to you. I don't have anything to keep. You know me inside and out. But even just one thing about your past,"

I choked – my eyes getting blurry from the unshed tears.

I cleared my throat so I could speak clearly.

I took a deep breath and talked again. "I realized that I never really know anything about your past. I was sad and mad at myself. I felt that I failed as your girlfriend – no fiancée. For eleven years we know each other, I don't know anything about that the others from the family didn't know. I felt like I'm just some person in your life that you just tolerate to be with."

I stopped talking when my voice started trembling. My tears threatening to spill, as I took a deep breath. I need to calm my nerves or else a repeat of last night would happen again.

"D-do y-you," I sighed deeply to keep my voice steady as I could. "Do you know how hard it is to know that you know nothing about the person you love? Do you know how hard it was for me to realize that for eleven years that I know you, I didn't even know a thing about your parents, I didn't even know you're half Chinese. I didn't even know that Fon-san was your uncle!"

The moment I felt Kyoya's hand lifting my chin up, and his thumb brushes my cheeks, I knew I was crying. My attempt at preventing my tears from falling didn't work. I continued crying silent tears while Kyoya pulled me closer to him. How did he move so fast and sat beside me? That I don't know. I was too busy to pay attention to what he was doing.

"Shh, Nagi, don't cry," Kyoya tried to comfort me, his hand rubbing up and down my back to soothe me. "Nagi, everything will be alright."

I cried harder when he said those words. How could things be alright? Kyoya's probably mad at me for what I have said and did. He'd think that my reason is very petty and unreasonable. Kyoya would leave me when he realizes how I failed as his girlfriend.

"K-kyoya," I stuttered between my tears, my body shaking. "P-please don't leave me. I'm s-sorry, I'll do e-everything you want, just please don't l-leave me." I pleaded, my hands clinging at his hand for my dear life.

I don't know what I would do if Kyoya leaves me. I almost lost him back when he had amnesia, I don't think I could survive if Kyoya would decide to break up with me. My poor heart can't take it anymore heartbreaks. I love Kyoya, too much.

"P-please," I cried once more.

Kyoya's hand tightened around me. His hands no longer rubbing my back, but instead he was wiping away my tears. Just like what he always do when I cry. He wipes away my tears and makes me happy.

"How could you even say that?"

There it is. Was I being to selfish to ask him for that? Maybe I was.

I felt the air leaving my lungs. My heart clenched, pain hugged my entire chest like knives piercing through it. My stomach dropping down to its pit, making me want to throw up. I hate feeling like this.

What was I even thinking?

I should have been happy enough just to be with him. And yet I had to ask for more.

With a strangled breath I let go my clutch from Kyoya's arm, and slowly lifted up my body from his. I no longer had the right to feel his warmth. Will Boss mind if I stay in the headquarters once I move my stuff away from our apartment? I hope not. I don't think I had anywhere to go anymore.

But instead of letting me go, Kyoya just held me tighter.

I was too weak to break free from his grasp. His hold on me was even tighter than last night.

"K-kyoya," I gasped, pushing his arms so I could see his face.

But still, I can't move. His arms prevented me from escaping or even moving from my place.

"How could you even think that?" He snaps in my ear, his voice low and cold, but instead of pure anger as I thought he would be, I heard a bit of pain and hurt.

"I would never leave you, Nagi." Kyoya said lifting me up so I could sit in his lap. "Why would you even think that I would leave you?"

I hiccupped, tears still flowing down my eyes. I burrowed my face in his neck, my hands moving around his neck and hugged him back.

"A-am I asking too much?" I asked, my voice still quivering.

Kyoya kisses my temple. "I could never leave you, Nagi." He whispers in my ear.

I unconsciously let out a deep breath, the pain in my chest started to go away. The worries and thoughts of Kyoya leaving me banished from my mind. His words of assurance lifted the weight in my chest. I could breathe again.

"I didn't know that not telling you about those things would make you this sad," He said his voice gentler and no longer angry. "If I should have known this earlier, I would have told you everything."

I shook my head. "Why didn't you tell me?" My voice started to get cleared and my eyes no longer crying.

"I didn't tell you because I never had the reason to."

I leaned back a little. His hands loosening from its hold but didn't leave from its place. Kyoya gives me a little space for me to move about and see his face. I no longer care if I look awful from that crying, I just need to see him.

"Us getting married is not enough reason for you to tell me about your parents?" I asked incredulously, my eyes glaring at him. Yes, I was sad and mad, but I was also mad at him for not telling me.

Kyoya broke eye contact and guiltily looked away. "I was going to tell you about them, but they beat me to it."

"And what about being half-Chinese?"

"You never asked me, and I inherit most from my father side, and because my mother was too hung up with the Japanese culture that's why I adapted it." Kyoya answered without missing a beat.

I scowled at Kyoya, but maybe my scowl looked more like a pout from his point of view since he was smirking at me.

"I'm still mad, Kyoya."

Kyoya immediately wiped the smirk out of his face.

"What about Fon-san? How come you didn't tell me he's your uncle?"

"Again you didn't ask. And I always thought the resemblance I had with his looks was enough to tell that we are related to each other." He shrugged.

I looked at him funnily. "We thought it was just coincidence!" I exclaimed.

Kyoya huffed while rolling his eyes. "We looking alike is too much of a coincidence."

I slapped his arm. "Don't get haughty with me Mister." I scolded, my eyebrow furrowed.

Kyoya chuckled softly, something I hear often when we are alone. "Yes, yes, of course."

I pouted at him but it didn't take long for me to smile again.

"Am I forgiven?" I cheekily asked while offering him a smile I usually use when I was caught doing something bad. I'm so glad that the dramatic talk already. I don't want to do that ever again.

Kyoya's poker face was back on. He looks at me while he ponders for his answer.

Uh-oh, I think I was still not forgiven. Wait a minute, aren't I mad too?

"I still don't understand why you would think that I would break up with you." He says after a long pause.

I looked at him back in the eyes and frown. "Won't you? Don't most guys usually dump his girlfriend because they get to emotional over petty things?" I asked while moving my hands upwards to trace the structure of his face with my dominant hand.

Kyoya really is perfect. No matter what he wears, he would still be handsome.

"I'm not most guys," He said, his other hand clamping my hand that was touching him. I thought he would remove my hand from his face, but instead, he holds on to it and leans his head towards my palm.

I smiled. "You just said something cliché." I teased.

Kyoya chuckled again, still not letting go of my hand. "Our lives are cliché already, might as well do something cliché as that."

I shook my head, but my smile never left my face. I was not sad anymore. Kyoya won't leave me anymore, and hopefully we will overcome this hurdle I caused.

"Nagi," Kyoya called my name. I love hearing him call my real name, even though Nagi is someone in my past life that was full of suffering and hate from her real parents who were never there to love her. Now thinking about my mom and my step-dad doesn't hurt anymore.

"Hmmm?" I raised my other hand to cup his other cheek. I also love touching him. I love that I can do intimate things likes this with Kyoya. I love that when I see him all I could feel is love. There may be times like these when I feel low, but Kyoya will always be there to prove me otherwise.

Today was a close call. I really thought this was the end, but even if Kyoya did break up with me. I don't think I would even let him go. Maybe, I would need space a couple of days or even a week, but I will come back and make him love me again.

I love him too much to let him go.

"I love you," The raven-haired perfection in front of me says those three words I always loved to hear coming out from his mouth. Kyoya always shows his love for me through his action for he is not a man of words. I understand that. But there are these times when he says those words to me. And I can't help feeling but utter happiness and indescribable feeling of contentment.

I didn't even bother replying and telling him I love him too.

I swooped down and pulled him closer to me and kissed him with all the love I got. I didn't even care if we were in a public place, Kyoya kissing me back as passionate as I did tells me that he didn't care either.

Public display of affection be damned for all I care.

I just want to show the world that I love this man.

I love my fiancé.

I love Hibari Kyoya.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Hey guys! Sorry for the delay with this week's update. Thanks for all those who review from the last chapter. It really made me happy, even though it's not much. Thanks really. It means a lot already. This chapter is longer than usual, a compensation for my tardiness. Hope it would still be interesting as it is. There's one more chapter before we the others would appear again, and by others I mean Mukuro and Kyoya's parents.

If any of you would like to ask any questions, just PM me and I'd reply if I could. Next update would be a week from now or even faster than I intended.

Please do review and still support this story. Thanks!

And I out!~


	14. Chapter 14: Date Set and Decisions Made

**~Chrome P.O.V~**

After a long tiring but fun date, I found myself sitting on a park bench somewhere in the outskirts of the town with Kyoya sleeping with his head on my lap. I smiled as I unconsciously run my fingers through Kyoya's raven locks. I always found his hair soft and I like the feeling of when I place my fingertips on his scalp.

I look forward, still running my fingers, while humming the song I last heard.

I am thinking about Kyoya and my wedding.

In three months, I am going to be Mrs. Hibari. Can you believe that? After eight years of being together, we were finally going to tie the knot in April.

I can't help but smile at the thought.

I always wanted a spring wedding. And Japan's in full blossom during April.

Now that I think of it, Kyoya and I haven't really sat down and talk about what to do with our wedding. Sure Bianchi-san helped with my wedding gown and the gowns Kyoko-chan, Haru-chan, I-pin-chan and hers, but aside from that we haven't really planned out anything yet.

Well, aside from that and the wedding bands. As soon as we received the bands from the shop a week after I got my engagement ring, Kyoya kept it hidden somewhere in the room and I didn't saw it ever since.

I frowned. We only have two months to prepare... No… We have three months to prepare if we count the weeks before the wedding.

My fingers stop running from Kyoya's hair.

Again, now that I think of it, we haven't even actually set the date for our wedding. Kyoya said in April, but not the exact date. And we have the invitations to give, the venue – we still haven't informed the boss that Kyoya wants to have the wedding in Namimori – then we have the cake, the flowers, the reception, the caterers and all of that!

Well at least we have the dresses out of that list. But still, we still have a lot to do with and a lot of things to plan. And we barely have three months more to go to do all of those stuffs.

"Nagi,"

My eyes widened as I felt Kyoya's hand cupped my cheeks.

I looked down and saw Kyoya's eyes looking up to me.

He's awake.

"Hey," I smiled as my fingers started combing his hair again. "Did I wake you up?"

Kyoya's eyebrow furrowed as he frown at me.

"Yes," He answered. "Your hand stopped for quite some time and I felt your body tense up."

I hummed as I apologetically smiled at him. I didn't know I was thinking that long.

"Sorry, I was thinking about our wedding."

Kyoya's furrowed his eyebrow more, his eyes looking straight to my purple ones.

"What about it?"

I raised my hands and took his hand, the one cupping my cheeks, and started playing with his thumb on with both our hands resting on top of his chest.

"Well, we haven't really talked about what to do with our wedding…"

"What do you mean?"

I mentally groaned and frowned. "I'm talking about the wedding plan. Aside from the wedding gowns and the wedding bands, we haven't really taken time to plan everything out. We still haven't decided when to get married, Kyoya."

"I thought we decided to get married in April."

I stopped playing with Kyoya's hand but didn't let go of it. "Yes, but what particular date? I mean, when in April? And we haven't even talked about where to do it." I sighed as I massaged the bridge of my nose with my other free hand.

I heard Kyoya chuckle. "Why are you so worked up?"

"I'm not worked up!" I denied. My eyebrows shot upwards, my hands jabbing his chest. "You're not helping with the planning at all. We only barely have three months, Kyoya. And we still need to send out the invitations, chose the caterers, the cake, the venue, the flowers, and everything!" I exclaimed.

Kyoya chuckled again, his hand raised up to poke the crease between my eyebrows.

"See, you're over thinking this too much." He said smirking.

I pouted while softly slapping his hand away. "Kyoya, you need to choose a date."

"Then, April 6." Kyoya answered without missing a beat.

"April 6? Why April 6?" I asked while tilting my head to the side, my eyes scanning his face.

Kyoya's eyes locked on mine again before his hand took the end that was jabbing him and brought it near his face.

"That was when the time I first saw you. When I was on patrol, you bumped by me albeit still being that pineapple bastard's puppet."

Warm tingling feeling spread throughout my body. Blood, as usual, rose up my cheeks and my heart started doing those funny feeling flops that make me want to hurl in a good way if such things exist.

"You recognize me?" I asked, startled by the revelation that Kyoya saw me the same time I saw him. I thought he wouldn't recognize me since I was looking downwards.

I smiled unconsciously.

That event was still vivid in my mind.

"Of course," Kyoya scoffed. "That was the first time a female student talked to me without a hint of fear in her voice. How could I forget something as that?"

I sweat dropped. Of course, that was it. I did talk to him, although it was very one-sided conversation.

"Fine, April 6 it is then."

Kyoya ruffled my hair with his hand. I swatted his hand away, and backed away.

"Waah, Kyoya, stop that."

Kyoya just chuckled and didn't stop.

I huffed. "You have been chuckling too much for today."

Kyoya sat up and shrugged. "It's amusing to see you so worked up."

I turned my body sideward and looked at him, my arms folded on my chest.

"Again, I'm not worked up!" I said, my voice rising up a little with my eyebrows knitted together.

Kyoya smirked at me, his eyes twinkling in amusement. It almost made me giggle, but I remembered I needed to keep up my _'I'm-mad-at-you' _face.

"Anyway Nagi," Kyoya said his voice turning a bit serious.

My arms loosen and my eyebrows rose up in question. "What is it?" I asked my voice soft and full of curiosity. What made him so serious now?

"I've decided to get married here in Italy." Kyoya said, his eyes looking upwards with his hands lounging on the back of his head.

I tilted my head, my eyes warily looking at him.

"Could you repeat that?" I chuckled nervously. "I just thought I heard you say you decided to get married here in Italy."

Kyoya turned his head around and looked at me. Amusement itched in his face.

"That was what I just said." He said, his voice coated with mock sarcasm.

"EHH?!" I screamed, shocked.

Kyoya wanted to get married in Japan. I, on the other hand, didn't care about the venue so long as I get to married to Kyoya. Kyoya wanted to get married in Namimori and I agreed because I know how much Namimori meant to him. And yet here he was now, comfortably sitting in front of me like he owned the place, and saying he decided to get married in a foreign country that happened to be our second home.

Yes, it was quite a shocker to hear those words coming out from him.

"Are you serious?" I asked, still shocked. "I thought you wanted to get married in Namimori."

Kyoya shrugged again smirking. "Of course I do," He answered. "But now that you mentioned about wedding plans, I thought that getting married here in Italy might be easier and making all those people travel back to Japan is troublesome."

I gaped at him, my eyes wide. "Are you sure you're okay with that?"

Kyoya softly patted my head, his face smiling down at me. "I don't care about where or when I get married." He said, his face slowly leaning down close to me. "I just want to be married to you."

And then he kissed me again, for the fourth time that day.

The drive back home to our apartment was silent. But the silence was bearable. It wasn't like the awkward silence we had earlier this morning. Now nothing troubles me or him. And after all that drama that ensued, I am hoping that something like that won't happen again.

I hope.

* * *

><p>The stars were up in the sky and the moon was shining too bright when Kyoya and I finally reached our apartment building. The date out was finally over and we could finally rest. Kyoya and I got out of his car and went straight inside as soon as Kyoya parked in his usual parking spot.<p>

We haven't even got to walk ten steps when Kyoya took my hands and started pulling me inside the apartment building saying I was walking to slow.

I inwardly huffed. Sorry for having short legs!

I managed to say a good evening to the security guard before Kyoya finally dragged me inside the elevator.

I watched as Kyoya pressed our floor.

We waited for a while before the elevator doors opened.

Kyoya and I walked hand in hand out of the elevator and took our time in walking down the aisle towards our flat. But before we even reached our door room, the door three doors before ours opened right before we could even walk in front of it.

"Chrome-chan!~" Kaya, Kyoya's mother, sang while walking out of the door that abruptly opened which scared the hell out of me.

"Okaa-san…" I muttered out of shock and fear. The raven-haired woman just beamed at me and waved.

I heard Kyoya clicked his tongue while his hand tightened its hold on me.

"What do you want, Okaa-san?" Kyoya asked – his voice clear of his irritation.

Okaa-san smiled wider and clapped her hands. "I just want to inform you that we would go out for a family outing tomorrow, so be up at 9 okay? Or else I'll barge in your room and pull you out myself, got it? Don't even worry about going to work tomorrow since I already talked to Sawada-san about it and he said yes. Tomorrow at 9, okay? Okay. Good night!"

And then she closed her door, and disappeared, leaving us standing alone in the hallway shocked from the whiplash she just gave us.

"Umm… Kyoya…"

Kyoya sighed out in frustration while wiping his face with his palm. "Let's just go," He gritted out through his clenched teeth before pulling me again towards our room.

I turned my back around, my eyes lingering towards the room where Okaa-san just barged out. So they were staying near us after all.

I shook my head and closed my eyes.

I have the feeling that tomorrow would be…hectic.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>

Sorry for the wait! I had trouble with writing this one that's why this is so short. Anyway I wanted to still follow the plot of this story that's why I needed to put in that talk. This is rushed so sorry for this half-baked update and for the errors - if there is any - here and there. The next chapter would be longer, I promise. I was too caught up with thinking of writing Gfem!27 fic that all the ideas for this chapter just blew right out of my mind.

Again, sorry.

And I out!~


	15. Chapter 15: Prelude to Disaster

**~Chrome's P.O.V~**

I, for the life of me, couldn't remember how I got stuck in this…sticky situation.

I was doing my morning routine with Kyoya as per usual. I woke up; 6 A.M on the dot, with Kyoya already up before me. Then we freshen up and got dressed – Kyoya wore his work suit, and I my less formal, more casual clothes. And after that, Kyoya and I ate our breakfast and then…

And then I can't remember anything after that!

I was washing the dishes in the sink and then the next thing I know I'm sitting beside Kyoya's very bubbly mother with a very pissed-off-but-placated Kyoya with his calm and indifferent dad in front of us in a very…uhh…extravagant first class train compartment for a ten-hour trip to Rome.

My eyes stiffly darted sideward, towards the area where our supposed luggage, packed with Kyoya's and my clothes for who-knows-how-long, are safely seated. I don't even know how Okaa-san managed to go inside our apartment to pack away our clothes without us noticing, and I won't even ask for the sake of my sanity – I guess.

I mean, who knows how Okaa-san does it? It's Okaa-san we're talking about! Even though we just meet more or less two days ago, I know she could be very much like Mukuro-sama, in a very more sadistic kind of way. So for the sake of my sanity, and for the sake of my peaceful slumber at our own home, I will not ask how she managed to do it.

Besides, I don't even want to know why she packed a lot of clothes – since my indigo trolley suitcase is bulging, I'd say she packed a lot – and a spontaneous trip to Rome, too! I remember her saying about getting ready at 9 for a family outing, but I thought we're going to just eat at some five-star restaurant in Sicily, and then do some shopping. But I guess I'm wrong again.

She did say outing.

A heavy sigh escaped through my nose. Today's supposed to be a work day since today is Friday, and Okaa-san did say she already informed the boss, but… By the time we'll reach Rome, it would seven in the evening already, and I have the feeling...

My eyes traveled back to our luggage and then to the not-so-subtle hidden tour tickets in Okaa-san purse…

Yep, I have a feeling that we won't be back for work this coming Monday or this coming Tuesday or even this Wednesday.

I'd say this 'family outing' would last until a week or so, depending on the travel package Okaa-san bought.

I wonder if Boss knows about this…

* * *

><p><strong>~Somewhere inside the train~ <strong>

Somewhere beside the train compartment of Chrome's and the rest of the Hibari Family, a brunette in his early to mid-twenties, sneezed.

"Do you have a cold, Tsuna?" A man with striking blond hair asked concerned itched in his face.

The brunette brushed his hand in the air. "No," He said, his head shaking. "I don't think so."

The blond man frowned, his hands reaching up to the back of his neck to scratch his nape. "If you say so..."

The brunette shrugged his shoulders and groaned. "Any way, Dino-san, why are we even on board this train?" He asked with his head tilting to the side. "More importantly, where are we going? I have lots of paperwork to do and Reborn will _annihilate _me if I don't finish that by today." The brunette panicked, his hands clutched his hair in an attempt to calm his nerves.

Dino Cavallone chuckled nervously. He knew his surrogate brother will get punished by not doing his work but it can't be helped. Dino didn't know anyone else to bring in this impromptu trip just to spy on his student and his parents.

When Dino heard that Kyoya and Chrome with the _Paio de Morte, _Kyoya's mom and dad, are going to Rome for a package travel tour, Dino knew he had to be there! He just knew it. And since Romario will never allow him to spy on Kyoya, he took it upon himself to escape the clutches of his beloved subordinate and, thus, dragging Tsuna along in this trip. Knowing his subordinate, he'd be here with some members from the family in about an hour or two, or they'd be waiting for him at Rome.

"I'm so sorry, Tsuna, but I didn't know who else to bring." The bucking horse apologized, his hands pressed together in front of him, offering a sign of peace to the almost hyperventilating brunette seated in front of him.

Sawada Tsunayoshi breathed out to calm his nerves. His sadistic, Spartan tutor will seriously punish him when he gets back. But they're already on this train to god-who-knows where, and Tsuna can't really stay mad at his older brother figure for his sometimes reckless behavior. And besides, knowing Reborn, Tsuna was sure that the former Sun Arcobaleno is somewhere in this train plotting something behind this back. And if his hyper intuition was right, he bet that it wasn't just Reborn who followed him and the Cavallone Don here.

_And besides, we'll be back by dinner time. _

But somewhere in the back of Tsuna's head, a nagging feeling keeps telling him that this trip will take longer than that.

"Anyway, Dino-san…" Tsuna changed the topic, his mind shaking off the thoughts he conjured just now. "Can you tell me why we are here and where exactly are we going?"

Dino continued to scratch the back of his neck. "A-actually," He stammered. Dino didn't know how to say this to his surrogate brother without him panicking or whatnot.

'_Better not go around the bush and say it out straight._' Dino thought with his eyes closed and then he blurted out.

"We're here to spy on Kyoya and go with them to Rome for sight-seeing."

Dino waited for the outburst. He waited for Tsuna to shout and explode like what he usually does when things get out of hand. Even though he has been the boss of the Family for five years, Tsuna still tend to slip back to his no-good persona when faced in this kind of situations though the brunette would do that in front of him, the Former Arcobaleno, and his guardians.

So when Dino didn't hear anything, he knew that there was something wrong.

He could almost taste it.

He so didn't want to see what happened to Tsuna. He knew the brunette was mad or worse…livid.

Dino stiffly raised his head, dreading what he would see. One of his eyes opened weakly, scanning around the room before letting both golden-yellow irises see the world completely. When he deemed the Compartment safe from any threats – that threat being pissed-off Tsuna – he let his self breathe.

Well, he would if he could. But the calm smile and that seemingly harmless aura Tsuna was oozing were reasons enough to make the blond guy flinch inwardly and divert his eyes elsewhere to avoid looking at those two large brown eyes that were full of death statements.

"I'm sorry, Dino-san, but I think I heard you wrong." The Tenth Vongola Boss apologized in a very composed manner, which made the Tenth Cavallone Boss shiver. Dino could almost feel his gut twist, literally. "Who are we spying again?"

Dino fidget in his seat and gulped hard. Never in his life did he dream that he would be here seating in front of Tsuna fidgeting from anxiousness. Oh where did his cute, little, easily flustered younger brother go?

"C-Chrome-chan, K-Kyoya and his mom and dad…"

Tsuna hummed, his lips twitching. "And where are we going again?"

_Fidget. Fidget._

"Uhh… To R-Rome…"

Nod. Smile.

"For how long are we staying?"

_More fidgeting. Hands fumbling. _

"A w-week… I think… A-at most..."

Another nod. Wider smile.

"Dino-san,"

Sweat tracked down Dino's forehead. This was it. Here comes his judgment.

"I'm not mad for this abrupt trip for god knows I would love to take a vacation, but you do know that Reborn will kill us _**both **_for skipping work."

Dino froze. He didn't think of that!

"Kufufufu…"

Dino and Tsuna's head snapped towards the voice. They only know one person who laughs like that and by the mist that suddenly appeared in the room Dino and Tsuna both know who tagged along with their sudden leave.

"How come I wasn't invited in this trip?" Mukuro asked, his eyes glistening with pure amusement at the troubled looking face of the Cavallone boss.

Tsuna massaged his temple. "I didn't even know there was a trip until recently."

Dino scratched the back of his head. "Sorry Tsuna," Dino apologized. "It was a decision in the heat of the moment. And besides, we could really use some rest and this vacation is the answer to our problems!"

Tsuna admires Dino. No, seriously he does. But sometimes, the brunette can't help but feel that his so-called older brother really wanted them to suffer a painful death together unknowingly.

"Kufufufu…" Mukuro's chuckle broke Tsuna away from his inner musings.

A vein throbbed above the brunette's head. "Oi, Mukuro," He called out, his eyes twitching from bottled up frustrations.

Mukuro and Dino both froze when Tsuna's pissed off aura reached them and pricked their skin.

Mukuro was starting to think twice about following the bronco and the Vongola Decimo. He should have just stayed back in the mansion and pester the rest of the guardians instead sitting here with the blond boss waiting for their inevitable doom. But then again, where was the fun in that?

"Aren't you supposed to be somewhere doing your job?" Tsuna asked coolly, his boss-mode on.

Mukuro kept his calm façade. He's used to this side of his boss. Years of being his Mist Guardian (and having the title of _'Most Troublesome Guardian') _had done him well enough to stand his boss in his beast mode.

"Aren't you supposed to be in your office doing _your _job?" Mukuro jabbed right back.

Tsuna's eyebrow twitched, his shoulder started relaxing. "Touché."

Mukuro wouldn't admit it out loud; heck he will never even admit it to himself that he was afraid of the Vongola Decimo's wrath. Not that he, Rokudo Mukuro the demon who has travelled over the six path of hell, knows the meaning of the word afraid is, but seeing the brunette loosening up made him mentally sigh in relief.

Dino, who was set aside on the sidelines – probably because he scooted over the edge of the sofa he was sitting on trying to let the purple head illusionist take all the wrath of the small brunette – took a tentative smile when he saw the brunette relaxed. Dino would rather take Reborn's sadistic train than Tsuna's beast mode any day.

"Say, Bronco," Mukuro started, his heterochromatic eyes left the small brunette and made its way towards blond man to his right.

Dino looked up and returned Mukuro's stare. "Say what?"

"Do you have any room for one?"

Seeing the mischievous exchange of smile from the Cavallone boss and his Mist Guardian, Tsuna knew he was in deep trouble when he gets back. He didn't even need his hyper intuition to know the outcome of this trip. Well, it doesn't matter.

He knew he wasn't the only getting punished this time.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>

I'm sorry for the short and late update. I'm on vacation right now. Been going to different places visiting my extended families over seas. Actually, I'm uploading this chapter in the airport right now. I know, I know. I'll try to find time to write the next chapter and update it as soon as I go back home, but the truth is I'll come back home at June 15, and that's already way too long. That's why my updates will be unpredictable now. I'll try to update when I find time or when I could sneak away with my laptop. Family time is family time, and my grandparents hates to see me and my laptop together. Anyway enough blabbering, please bear with me okay? Thanks!

And I out!~


	16. Chapter 16: The Crack Starts Now

**Warning: Foul mouthed Tsuna, suicidal Dino, lots of fluff, and pillow fights that may lead to death ahead. Read at your own risk. :))**

* * *

><p><strong>~Somewhere in the Vongola Head Quarters (9:32 A.M.)~<strong>

Reborn scanned the silent and empty corridor, his eyes clearly showing a bit of bliss and distaste.

He just got home from his job of tormen– err… asking other families _nicely _for their cooperation with the Vongola's new advocacy (which he will not go into detail just because he doesn't want to). The job went well. As well as Reborn could do his job. Not that Reborn don't always do well on his job. Heavens, no. It meant that the job went _well, _meaning no bullets were wasted and in which the mafia don of the family he just torment – err… visited, _willingly_ (read: was forced until he was scarred for life) signed the papers Reborn wanted him to sign.

Anyway, the hangover from witnessing the sheer fear that danced around the mafiasos' eyes from his job earlier wasn't the reason he was in a state of slight bliss.

It was due to silent and empty corridor actually.

Now, maybe you are wondering. Yes, you are.

How could a silent and empty corridor possibly bring bliss – of all emotions Reborn could feel – to the sadistic, devilish, and the-list-could-go-on-forever tutor from hell? Well, it's just because of the silent and empty corridor actually –because of its silence and emptiness, to be more precise.

The corridor is the corridor of Tsuna's office and his guardian's office. Hence, this corridor is always crowded with people going in and out of the said offices, and very loud due to the said guardians and boss. It was never this silent in the inner Family, especially this corridor.

No, really. Reborn thought he was going to have a migraine as soon as he steps inside the mansion, walks along the said corridor, prepares his gun to torture his student and the rest of his guardian who were frolicking and practicing the act of procrastination (yes, you could frolic and procrastinate at the same time), and maybe, just maybe, get to torture his other student, who has been lingering in the Vongola Headquarters in these past few days. Yes, all of that will undoubtedly cause him happiness and contentment, but it will cost him a day or two of migraine.

Now may be a good time to say it was worth it – the migraine, not the happiness and contentment.

So when the hit-man extraordinaire finds the said corridor empty and silent, he knows that Tsuna and the rest of his puppies were kind enough to save him from a day or two migraine or there was something very wrong that was happening (or happened) in the two-hour time he was gone and left the brunette to finish his paperwork for today.

Hence, the distaste that showed in Reborn's eyes.

This corridor is never empty and silent. Not in the same sentence. Never in the same sentence. So why was it empty and silent, dammit!

The absence of the Storm and Rain Guardians awfully loud bickering that ensues every hour, that Reborn could understand. They were out for a mission they received last night and would probably be back tomorrow morning. The Sun Guardian was still visiting the Varia, and the Lambo, being Lambo, must be down in the kitchen eating his chubby little face out.

So where were Tsuna, his two Mist and Cloud Guardians? As far as he knows, they should be here. And knowing Mukuro and Kyoya, they should be here, creating ruckus as usual. And Tsuna and Chrome will be somewhere in the background shouting at them to stop, which they won't as usual, and Tsuna will be internally crying his heart out because of the added paperworks that will be dumped on his table tomorrow morning.

Wanting to know the answer and to save the last shred of self-preservation Reborn has or if he ever had, the black-clad hit-man walked towards his boss's office, didn't even bother to knock first or check if it was unlock or not (mainly because he knows that Tsuna doesn't really locks his office) before he kicked down the door like the cool man he was.

"Those no-good brats!"

That was the only fragment Reborn could bitterly bit out.

Well, after he kicked down Tsuna's office door, Reborn calmly walked towards Tsuna's table (he noted that the brunette was missing) mentally listing the things he would do once he gets hold of the brunette, his keen eyes immediately spotted that oh-so-grossly pink sticky note stuck on top of Tsuna's mountains of paperwork.

'_I had to borrow my cute little brother for a while! ~~ We're off to spy my cute student and his cute fiancée to Rome! ~~ We'll be back when we'll be back! ~~ Ciao! ~~ ;))))))' _

It didn't take a genius to guess who abused those squiggles and close parenthesis like that.

Again, hence, the fragment Reborn bitterly bit out.

That's why it was so quiet in here. Everyone ditched their work. He was just gone for a few hours and this happens. Really, those kids just don't know how to stop and think for a while to save their lives.

Oh wait. There was something wrong with his sentence.

Those brats don't know how to think nor do they know how to care for their well-being.

Reborn heaved a heavy sigh. Why does he even bother?

"God, they never learn." The hit-man murmured to no one in particular, since he was all alone and all. Reborn clicked his tongue, turned around after making sure to crumple the horrendously pink sticky note that was just taunting him (he swears that the pinkness of that pink sticky note was calling out to him), and went out of the brunette's office, off to stalk his no-good students and live up to his name as the 'Sadistic Tutor from Hell'.

Oh yes, this will be fun.

* * *

><p><strong>~Somewhere in the train (9:35 A.M.)~<strong>

At the exact moment Reborn walked out of Tsuna's office, both Tsuna and Dino tensed up. Exactly at the same time that it made the alleged missing Mist Guardian snort, watching those two froze with those horrified faces in their faces.

"What are you two doing?" Mukuro asked, and then suddenly bit the inside of his cheek, wondering why he even bothered to ask. He really didn't want to know what those two are doing…or not doing in this case nor did he care actually.

But instead of answering him, both Tsuna and Dino chose to ignore the illusionist – which actually was a blow to the Mukuro's already large ego even if he didn't care what those two pathetic bosses were doing – and stared at each other, silently communicating with their eyes.

Tsuna: Did you feel that?

Dino: Did you?

Tsuna: Yes, yes I did.

Dino: We're dead, huh?

Tsuna: Not until he finds out where we are or what we…no… what you will do, then no. We're not dead yet.

Dino: Ehehehe… Yeah, about that... Umm… I left him a note actually…

Tsuna: -twitch- A note, Dino-san?

Dino: Yes… A note…

Tsuna: And what did the note say? -cue evil aura-

Dino: N-nothing… much…

Tsuna: Did it say where we're going and what you'll do…?

Dino: Now that you mention it, I guess I did… Huh…

Tsuna: Then yes. Yes, we're dead. And I blame you.

Mukuro didn't mind the silent communication going on between the two. Of course he didn't. It was fun and an amusing past time to watch the two exchange messages with their eyes like they actually understood each other.

Mukuro watched as Tsuna's eyes narrowed, and muffled a laugh as the Cavallone boss flinch.

Hmmm… So maybe they did actually understand each other.

"As much as I would love to watch the both if you," Dino and Tsuna looked up from whatever they were doing and stared and glared at the illusionist who spoke. Well, Dino stared while Tsuna glared. "Mind telling me our… agenda for the day?"

Tsuna huffed and crossed his arms. "Yes, Dino-san, do you mind? Now that you made the devil himself come after us and manage to shorten our lives to who-knows-how-short, you might as well tell us all the plans you have."

Dino blinked dimwittedly, his fright of the younger boss long gone. "No, I don't mind actually."

Tsuna and Mukuro waited for Dino to continue, but the bronco just look at them blankly.

"So…" Tsuna dragged out and tapped his fingers on his arms impatiently.

The blond cocked his head to the side. "So…?"

Mukuro fought the urge to strangle the Cavallone boss to death. He fought it so bad, yet the urge was winning and Mukuro found out that he actually wanted the urge to win. He wanted the urge to win so bad, he was now wondering why he even fought it in the first place.

Wondering… It seems he has been doing that lately. It might have something to do to these… creatures in front of him. No, just creature – singular. Mukuro found out the hard way that Tsuna was a lot different and more complex species than the rest of those beings in his so-called 'Famiglia'.

The blue haired man shook the useless thoughts far away to the back of his head, and turned his attention back to the two men in front of him.

To everything that is holy, is Dino really this…suicidal?

Mukuro glanced towards the brunette who was clearly about to lose it, and to the older male who has clearly no clue about anything, anything at all.

…Or was he just plain stupid?

"Tell. Us. Dino-san."

"Tell you what?"

"Your plans for this stalking impromptu trip… What are your plans?"

"Plans? What plans? Should I have a plan? I don't have a plan. Do you have a plan?"

"You know what? I give up. I just give up. I don't even know why I even bother to waste my breath. If I die in this trip because of insanitation, please, please don't bother coming to my funeral. On the second thought, just pay for the expenses and forget you ever met me. Thank you very much."

Mukuro opted for the latter.

"So what are we going to do now?"

"Let's just wait for our impending deaths and have some wine while we are at it."

Dino look between the serious blue head and the depressed brunette.

"Hey, come on, Tsuna, Mukuro. Don't look so… whatever you guys look! We're going to Rome and have fun!" Dino cheered while thrusting his hands in the air.

Tsuna groaned. "I thought we're going to stalk Kyoya and Chrome."

"That too."

"Cavallone," Dino turned his head towards Mukuro. "I think you're just shitting us now."

"Oh, really? And here I thought he was shitting me right from the start. You just signed yourself up to the shittiness of all this shit when you happened to appear uninvited. Well shitty luck to you for that." Tsuna grumbled, now lying down on one of the beds that were found in their room, cart, compartment or whatever they were in.

Now when did they have those beds? And when did Tsuna… You know what, Mukuro won't even.

Anyway, when Tsuna starts saying bad words in every sentence he's saying, it is a sign that A) he is pissed off, B) he needs his morning dose of caffeine, C) he is boarding on the insanity train, D) Reborn must have somewhat possessed the young boss, or E) all the above.

"Yeah," Mukuro sighed. "You need your caffeine. And sleep. You need caffeine and sleep."

Dino looked at Tsuna diving under the comforter before turning his attention back to Mukuro. "Is Tsuna sick? He was sneezing a lot earlier."

Mukuro shot a sour look towards Dino. "No, he's not sick; you're the one who is sick."

"I am?!" Dino gasped. He slapped his right palm on his forehead, maybe feeling up if he has a fever or something. And while he did that, Mukuro just watched helpless. "I don't feel feverish or anything. Are you sure I'm sick?"

"My bad, I meant that you're shit." That was sarcasm alright. And Mukuro didn't even make it subtle.

"Here here!" Tsuna yelled under the comforter.

"Now why do I feel like I should feel insulted?" Dino wondered out loud, oblivious to everything.

Yes, Mukuro was now one hundred percent that Dino was just plain stupid when he's not with subordinates. He needs to give the man credit for being a young boss despite shitting them and all.

"Just continue shitting Mukuro, Dino-san! Just continue shitting, Mukuro." Tsuna's muffled shout under the comforter was heard yet again.

"Oh, okay!" And just like that, Dino was back bouncing off again, being insulted and everything didn't leave any trace in the young boss' cheeriness.

Mukuro glared at the large bulge on the bed, which was Tsuna under the comforter, and hoped that his glares will burn a whole right through his…ughh… boss. "Thanks for that, really glad you helped. Please accept my gratitude from the bottom of my hypothalamus."

"Don't mention it!"

Dino chose that moment to jump in. "Hey, hey Mukuro! Guess what?"

Mukuro can't believe he was sticking around for this. Seriously, what was he doing with his life?

"You'll allow me to possess you so that I could start a mafia war?"

"Umm… No…"

"The Arcobaleno are now killing each other for no reason at all? Oh, wait. They do that already."

"Yeah... That's true…"

"Then, Bronco, what did you realize?"

Dino brightened when he got to speak what he wanted to say since earlier. "The three of us will be together for ten hours! In this very own luxurious train compartment!"

"I told you, you have shitty luck for popping here! You're screwed, Pineapple-head!"

"SLEEP, dammit!" Mukuro shouted at the brunette while throwing the pillow from the sofa to the bulge.

It hit the said target with a 'plonk'.

Tsuna abruptly sat up from the bed, his eyes blazing. "Oh, now you throw pillows at your boss!"

"Who said you're my boss?! And besides, I told you to sleep! You need to sleep, you brat!" Mukuro was adding fuel to the fire, he was just adding fuel to the fire and he loved it when it burn!

"Are you shitting me, too?! It's 9 o'clock in the morning! I couldn't fucking sleep, you fucker!"

More pillows were thrown.

"Do you even hear yourself?! You're… You need caffeine! You need sleep! Why won't you sleep?!"

More smacking sounds were heard.

"Didn't you hear me?! I said I can't fucking sleep! And I don't have any fucking coffee with me! Bring me my coffee! Coffee!"

"Are we playing pillow fight?" Dino's eyes sparkled. "Let me join! Let me join!"

It was already too late when Dino saw the pillow that was zooming straight to his face. It hit him right on his head with full force that cause him to fall backwards on the sofa. Apparently, that was Tsuna's way of saying 'Yes, you could join us' or 'Fuck you, we're not playing pillow fight! We're killing each other **through **pillow fight'.

Dino shrugged. He didn't know how to read pillows smacking you on the face.

He didn't really care, too. He just stood up, snatched a pillow or two that was conveniently placed beside him, and threw it across the air, hoping to aim the blue head or the brunette or both. But since none of his subordinates are present, the pillow he just threw came back slamming him down again, like boomerang.

How that happened, no one knows.

But that didn't stop the ruckus. Oh no. It was just the beginning.

After all, Dino did say they have ten hours to spend together.

Ten, fun-packed hours.

Yeah, right.

* * *

><p><strong>~Chrome's P.O.V~<strong>

Being with Kyoya, always expect awkward silence when he is in an 'I-don't-want-to-talk' mood. I don't mind most of the time since I've had my fair share of awkward silence myself, but gods, I'd do anything – anything– just to leave this room.

Kyoya sat beside me on the couch, quietly sipping his tea. Okaa-san sat across us with Otou-san beside her, both sipping their tea quietly, too. Now looking at it, there's nothing weird or awkward going on here, but don't be deceived!

I swear the tension in this room is worse than the tension when we have our monthly meeting with the boss where all the guardians are required to attend. And with all those hot-head and…the rest of them I don't know how to describe, that's saying much.

We haven't talked much since I finally realize where we were.

I just looked around and saw what I think was a mini-bar, and asked everyone if they would like to drink some tea. I wasn't even sure if there were tea bags present. The silence that was starting to build pressured me!

God, was it always this awkward when you have both of your future-in-laws sitting right in front of you?

I guess it is.

"Chrome-chan…?"

Okaa-san's voice snapped me out of my musings.

"Y-yes?" I looked up and saw three pairs of eyes looking straight at me. Gah, how long have they been looking? I could feel the heat flood up to my face as usual.

A soft nudge on my knee made me turn around and looked at Kyoya. He met me with his questioning eyes. "Are you alright?"

I bit the insides of my cheek and nodded.

That wasn't a lie. I was feeling alright – physically.

Not sure with mentally though.

Okaa-san hummed. Otou-san just kept quiet. Hmm, so that's where Kyoya got his genes of being quiet and calm.

I turned my head away from Kyoya after he gave me a skeptical look. Clearly he doesn't believe me.

I looked up and smiled briefly at my future-mother-in-law. Future-mother-in-law. Oh god, it just dawned upon me that in a few months, I will finally be a part of their family.

No! Focus, Chrome! Focus!

"I-I'm sorry, were you asking me something, Okaa-san?"

Okaa-san smiled at me and happily nodded her head. "Yeah, I was asking if you ever been to Rome."

Oh, she's talking about this trip. "Yes, but not for sight-seeing."

Otou-san placed his tea-cup on top of the round table in front of him. "For missions, I suppose?"

I nodded. "That and meetings with other Famiglia on that area."

Kyoya placed his empty tea-cup on the table, too, and crossed his arms. "Why ask, Okaa-san?"

Okaa-san beamed at Kyoya, more so than she did earlier. "Why I thought you already figured it out!" She exclaimed, her eyes bright and sparkling. I can't help but feel that Okaa-san wanted this outing for so long already and now was her chance to make it happen.

"We're going to Rome and do fun things as a family! That's why I took the liberty to pack your things up when you two were sleeping so peacefully if I may say."

I gulped. Uh-oh. I think I just heard Kyoya clenched his fist and gritted his teeth.

"You went into our room?"

It sounded so calm. It sounded so calm and yet you could hear the brewing anger beneath it.

Otou-san clacked his tongue. "What did I tell you about your tone?"

I bit my lower lip to prevent myself from smiling. Kyoya just go scolded.

Okaa-san waved her hand and snorted. "How else would you bring your clothes?"

"How about asking us first?"

"You mean I haven't?"

"Yes."

"Oh."

I blinked. Yes, that's the only action I could do after hearing that odd conversation Kyoya and his mom had. I blinked.

I heard a deep chuckle coming from Otou-san. I removed my eyes away from the still talking mother and son and turned my eyes towards Otou-san. Since we have met two days ago, Otou-san and I haven't talked that much. Now that I think of it, we haven't really talked at all.

Think Chrome. Think.

I cleared my throat. "A-are they always like this?"

Otou-san looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

I inwardly flinched. Okay, so maybe that's not a great ice breaker.

"Oh, you mean that?" He pointed towards Kyoya and Okaa-san. "Yes, they're always like that. But Kyoya would pout and scrunch his nose more before."

I felt my mouth open. Pout and scrunch his nose?

"That's right! Kyo-chan was so cute when he acts snobbish!" Okaa-san added, now ignoring the ticked off and fuming Kyoya in front of her.

"I am not cute. And I don't snob." Kyoya grumbled. "That's ridiculous."

My smile got wider the second Kyoya pursed his lips.

I was about to say something and pinch Kyoya's cheek for acting so cute (he is cute despite what he says), when suddenly, a loud thud, followed by a loud bang and war cries (really?) erupted from the other room beside us.

"My, my, aren't they a lively bunch?" Okaa-san commented while calmly sipping her tea, as if the earlier conversation never occurred and she never gushed over Kyoya.

"Those voices…" I looked up and saw Kyoya intently staring at the wall where the lively bunch, as Okaa-san called them, was staying.

"What is it, Kyo-kun?" Otou-san asked now looking at the same wall Kyoya was looking at.

Kyoya stared at the wall for a while before shrugging. "Nothing," he dismissed. "I just thought I heard Sawada and the bronco."

A cold feeling swept over me.

This feeling…

"Nagi," I felt Kyoya took my hand. "What's wrong?"

I shook my head and blinked. "Kyoya…"

Should I tell him? If what Kyoya heard was true and what I felt was true, then it can only mean one thing. And I'm not so sure if I could risk any of our well-being just to confirm his suspicions and tell him that Mukuro-sama is here, on this very train just beside ours with the Boss and Dino-san.

Would I want a very mad Kyoya rampaging towards the other room to bite Mukuro-sama, Boss, and Dino-san to death for followings us?

"It's nothing."

No, no I don't.


	17. Chapter 17: A Family

**~Chrome's P.O.V~**

After consuming couple of snacks and cups of tea, an hour and a half after the ruckus on the other room, Okaa-san asked if the rest of us wanted to have lunch. Seeing that it was already past eleven in the morning, Kyoya, his dad and I willingly agreed.

I was the last one who left our very posh compartment, making sure that I brought my pouch with me (my wallet, Kyoya's phone and mine, and other important things were in there) and that I locked our compartment well. When I asked Kyoya where we're going, he said were going to the dining car. I don't know where it was, but apparently Okaa-san and Otou-san do.

They were walking side by side in front of us, Okaa-san was happily chatting away with Otou-san, who was nodding back to her every word. It brought a smile to my face when I saw how loving the two were. Seeing them now makes me even wonder how those two can be freelance assassins. When I look at them, they just look like any ordinary couple on the street.

It makes me wonder if Kyoya and I look that way – full of love and content.

My thoughts vanished instantly when I felt a large, warm hand took mine. I gasped and turned sideward to look at my hand, and saw it clasped together with the hand raven-haired man beside me.

A smile found its place on my face. I stopped walking and Kyoya followed suit when he felt that I wasn't going to move from my place. He turned around and looked at me with his eyebrows quirked up, asking me about my sudden halt.

I just shook my head and smiled even wilder. I tugged down at his arm, with a bit of an effort of course (Kyoya's too heavy for me), and leaned upwards, raising my head to steal a kiss from Kyoya, who had no clue of what was coming.

I bit my bottom lip as soon as I retreated; fighting back a grin and finding it amusing seeing Kyoya's face flush a little at the suddenness of my assault.

"I love you." I said out of the blue. I just felt like I needed to say those words. I don't know what got into me for being so bold, but I just did what my mind and body told me to do.

Kyoya's lips twitched, and with that I knew he wanted to smile but was keeping it in.

"I love you." I repeated, raising my head for another kiss. But instead of letting me kiss him, Kyoya bent down and met my lips with his own, eagerly kissing me, not caring if his mom and dad would see us if they decide to turn around to check on us, not caring if someone could walk on us, and I'm going to shut up now and take part in this kiss my fiancé was giving me.

I'm not going on the details on how that kiss went. But I will share this; Kyoya was and is a damn good kisser.

"I…" I panted out after what seemed like an hour of not getting in air into my lungs. "I... think we should go…" I tried again after I got enough air in my lungs, my forehead resting against Kyoya's while my hands (I apparently embraced Kyoya during our episode) clutched his suit tighter.

A deep chuckled vibrated in his chest. "You're saying that now?" Kyoya didn't even sound like he was out of breath. "I'm not the one to complain, but what brought this on?"

I shrugged. "I just wanted to kiss you," I released my grip on his suit and slowly retreated backwards. "Was that wrong for me to do?" I pursed my lips.

Kyoya stared at me for a while, a devilish grin now slowly appearing on his face. I am now starting to regret my short display of bravery. I chuckled nervously and slowly, started escaping.

But I couldn't even move. Kyoya's hands were now holding me on both of my arms.

This is bad, very, very bad.

Got to think how to escape, and fast! Think, Chrome! Think!

"Oh look, Kyoya!" I screamed and looked at the door right next to our compartments. "It's Dino-san, Boss and Mukuro-sama!"

I wasn't lying when I said that. It was true after all. Dino-san, Boss and Mukuro-sama are in the other room, but I know Kyoya wouldn't fall for that. He wouldn't even believe me.

"What?" Kyoya seethed, letting go of me immediately. "I knew those herbivores were here!" He growled out.

Oh my god, he fell for it. Kyoya just actually fell for it.

But wait! I just said the truth! And if Kyoya will actually barge into that compartment now and find those three, then the thing that I was dreading to happen will happen!

Ah, Chrome, you stupid girl!

"Wait, Kyoya!" I exclaimed – my hands frantically gripped on Kyoya's left arm to stop him from taking another step towards the compartment beside ours. "I was just joking! Joking! They're not really here!"

Kyoya stood still.

"It was just a joke…" I lamely chuckled. But I know Kyoya didn't find my joke – though it was real – funny.

I could feel it. Kyoya's murdering aura, I could really feel it.

That was when I knew I was in trouble.

And before I knew it, my world turned upside down.

I let out a squeal, a very feminine squeal. Kyoya just carried me. Not bridal-style. Oh no, he carried me like I'm a sack of potato. He carried me fireman-style.

"Kyoya! Put me down!" I struggled in his hold, my hands thumping on his back. "Kyoya…!"

I whined and whined and whined, but Kyoya just continued walking towards the way Otou-san and Okaa-san took. When I realized that Kyoya really wasn't going to put me down, I closed my mouth and pouted.

I don't like being carried (more like manhandled) this way.

Oh well, when I look at the bright side, Kyoya didn't find out that Dino-san, Boss and Mukuro-sama were undoubtedly behind those doors, hiding and listening, and praying for their lives.

"But seriously," I said after a minute or so of walking left and right. "I can't believe you fell for it."

"Cut it."

"Okay…"

And then I laughed – out loud.

* * *

><p><strong>~With Dino and Co.~<strong>

"Are they gone?" Tsuna asked hiding behind the bed he was lying on earlier.

Mukuro, who was crouching with his left ear planted on the door, nodded an affirmative. "Yeah, I can hear Kyoya's footsteps walking away from here."

"How do you even know how Kyoya's footsteps sound like?"

Mukuro opened his mouth to answer, but Tsuna quickly raised his hand and shook his head.

"Don't answer that."

Dino, who was hiding behind the sofa with the last pillow thrown to him secured tightly on his arms, sighed and went out of hiding. "Glad that was over."

Tsuna quickly glared at Dino. "Over…?" He repeated. "I don't think so. Chrome knows were here, dimwit."

Dino gaped at Tsuna. "Our cover was already blown?"

Mukuro pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "Yes, Bronco, our cover is already blown."

"But I don't think Kyoya knows yet." Tsuna said. "I highly believe it is just Chrome. She might have felt your Mist flames, Mukuro." The brunette then looked at the blue-haired man, who was nowalking towards the mini-counter – like the one Chrome used to make the tea – and started making the coffee Tsuna clearly needed.

"Yes, and you are partly to blamed for that."

Tsuna stood up from his hiding spot and climbed over his bed, the glare he was sending off to Dino are now directed towards Mukuro. "Me? You blame me?"

Mukuro ignored the brunette.

Tsuna puffed his cheeks, his eyebrows meeting. "Are you ignoring me?!"

Dino just laughed, walked towards Tsuna, and patted his head. "There, there, Tsuna. It's no one's fault."

Tsuna's eyes started to tear up. He looked upwards to Dino and sniffed. "But Dino-nii, Mukuro's blaming me!" He bawled. "Mukuro said it's my fault! Tsuna didn't do anything, Dino-nii! "

Dino just smiled at his surrogate little brother. "There, there." Dino continued patting Tsuna's fluffy hair. "Dino-nii knows it's not Tsu-chan's fault, so Tsu-chan shouldn't cry anymore, okay?"

Tsuna sniffed again, but he nodded. "Okay."

Mukuro glanced at the scene, biting his lips to keep himself from sighing. This, this is why Tsuna should have his morning coffee. First it's the foul mood and potty mouth, then this. He turns into a baby with mood-swings that rivals any pregnant women in the world. Annoying, but Mukuro got to admit, seeing his boss like this vulnerable was a sight to behold.

The illusionist's mismatched eyes moved to the blonde boss. Mukuro got to hand it down to Dino. He really got to hand it down. There are times when Dino is…well…Dino, but there are times when he was the only one who could pacify and understand their boss, though he might not know this.

Just like this time.

Bye, bye suicidal Dino, hello big brother Dino.

Mukuro walked towards the two, the hot steaming cup of coffee in his hand.

"Here," He reached out the coffee towards the brunette. "Your coffee, drink it while it's still hot."

Tsuna looked up to Mukuro, still teary-eyed but no longer sniffing. Dino helped Tsuna sit more comfortably on the bed when he saw Tsuna struggling to get up. The brunette slowly smiled towards Mukuro and reached up to take the mug of coffee by its handle from him.

"Thank you, Mukuro-nii."

Mukuro wouldn't say this out loud, but having cranky the Tsuna for a few hours was worth it just to this side of him.

It was a rare sight after all to see and hear Tsuna call him _'Mukuro-nii'_.

"Now, who wants lunch?" Dino broke the only moment of peaceful silence that three of them had. "My treat since I did drag you here!"

Hell yeah, it would be his treat. Mukuro will make sure that by the end of this trip, Dino wouldn't have a cent in his wallet.

"Yay! Free lunch!" Tsuna cheered.

Unknown to the both of them, Tsuna was thinking the same thing.

* * *

><p><strong>~Chrome's P.O.V~ <strong>

Somewhere along the way, Kyoya finally let go of me. I didn't struggle. People were just staring, and my tummy hurting. Coming up with compromise, Kyoya let go of me.

Kyoya can be merciful when he wants to be.

It didn't take us long before we finally reached the dining car. The dining car was like every typical restaurant. Cloth covered table, chairs tucked under, and glasses on top of the table with the silverwares, and waiters and waitresses serving here and there.

I can't help but raised my eyebrows.

It was lunch time and yet the only people here were two guys eating side by side on the far back, a family of four by the window on our left, and Otou-san and Okaa-san by the window on the right.

When Kyoya saw Otou-san and Okaa-san, he gently tugged me towards them and took the seat right in front of Otou-san. I followed suit and sat across Okaa-san.

"There you are," Okaa-san said the second she raised her head from looking at the menu right in front of her. "I was starting to wonder where you two were."

I blushed when Okaa-san knowingly winked at me.

"We got lost." Kyoya briefly answered. Not really, but I wouldn't dare say the truth why we were late.

Otou-san offered Kyoya and me the menu. "What would you like to eat?"

"Eat lots alright?" Okaa-san said while brimming at us. "When we reach Rome, we'll go straight to the hotel that I already booked. It might already be past seven when we get to eat again."

I just nodded, and I saw Kyoya nod, too.

It took two minutes for Otou-san and Okaa-san to place their orders.

It took Kyoya and me three minutes to place our order.

And it took another fifteen minutes for our orders to be served.

I must say, their pasta was delish.

Lunch went well. Okaa-san started a few conversations, I answered when she asks questions to me, Kyoya and Otou-san had their own short conversation – it was short, but it was a conversation – and all in all, it was nice – until the wedding was brought up.

"So how are your wedding plans?" Okaa-san turned the conversation in a total different direction than the one we were talking just three seconds ago. We were talking about the places she and Otou-san had visited and then 's_woosh'_!

How are your wedding plans?

Just like that. How she took that leap from places to wedding plans, I don't know.

"We decided to get married here in Italy, so as not to cause more trouble to the guests."

Okaa-san clapped her hands. "Good, that's good!" She brimmed. "But no specific place in Italy yet?"

"Anywhere will do." Kyoya replied. "Chrome and I wanted a small, western type of wedding. We haven't talked about the reception yet, though."

Was it just me or did Kyoya emphasized the word small? Nah, I think it's just me.

And reception! Right, we still don't know what to do about that. But other than that and some other things, we already have made progress with wedding planning, I think.

"A-ahh," I stuttered, deciding to add. "W-we also already have the date, the rings and the gowns for the entourage and for me…as…well…"

Oh, dear. I forgot! The rings will be delivered to our home within a few days, so I don't have a problem with that. But the gowns! The measurements! Bianchi-san, Kyoko-chan, Haru-chan and I needed to go back to the tailor shop two days from now so the tailor to get our measurements! How could I forget such thing?!

I saw Okaa-san confused and worried face. "Is something the matter, dear?"

"I…" I swallowed. "I forgot that I have to get myself measured for the gowns two days from now..." I frowned.

We'll still be in Rome by that time, and Bianchi-san didn't know that I left Sicily. I must remember to send her a mail later when we reach our hotel that I couldn't make our appointment, and ask her help with planning the reception.

"Oh, is that so?" I looked up and saw Okaa-san frowning. "That is a problem. I don't think we'll be back by that time."

I heard Kyoya clacked his tongue beside me. "What do you mean we won't be back, Okaa-san? We need to go back, we have work." He protested, but his protests just landed on deaf ears. Okaa-san didn't bat an eyelash and kept frowning, looking towards me.

"Oh it's alright, Okaa-san." I waved my hands in front of me. "I'll just tell Bianchi-san that I couldn't make it and as ask for another appointment."

"That won't do," Okaa-san frowned some more. "Bridal gowns are the most important gown after all! It needs time to make a beautiful gown for such important event. And from what I know, the both of you plan to wed in April, right?"

Kyoya nodded for us. It seemed that he got over from being ignored. That was fast. "Yes, April 6."

"See! It's already the 25th of January! It means you only have about two months before the wedding! You have lots of others things to do – the caterers, the cake, the invitation and many other things!"

Okaa-san has point. If we want to have a perfect wedding – as perfect as Vongola weddings can be – two months is pushing it.

"Then why not take her measures and send it to the tailor who'll make the gown?" Otou-san said while placing his glass of wine down on the table. "That way, they could start making her gown and have it done the soonest possible time."

Okaa-san and I brightened while Kyoya remained apathetic as usual, but when I looked at him, I saw him smile – a little smile – as he continued eating his meal.

"Wonderful!" Okaa-san cheered as she hugged Otou-san's arm. "That's wonderful idea, Kyouta! I'm sure we could get some tape measures back in our hotel, and then I'll get your measurements right away, so we won't have to problem a thing, okay?"

I eagerly nodded, happy that things turned out to be okay.

"Thanks, Otou-san." I said to my soon-to-be father-in-law.

Otou-san smiled and shook his head at me. "No need for your thanks," he dismissed. "If it's for Kyo-kun's fiancée, I'll gladly help. Besides, Kaya worked as a designer way back before. I'm sure she forgot about it."

I turned my attention back to Okaa-san, who was now looking wide-eye towards Otou-san.

"Oh yeah," She bashfully said. "Yeah, that's right. Back when I was still in living China, huh?"

Kyoya hummed. "I remember that," he said. "Otou-san told me a story about your work. I forgot about it though."

Otou-san nodded. "Yes," He answered. "You weren't born yet, and Kaya was still not serious with studying her martial arts."

"Ah," Kyoya nodded. "I remember now. It was during the time when you first courted, Okaa-san."

Wow. Kyoya actually knows his parents' love story. I didn't expect it from him, really.

Okaa-san blushed more, her cheeks started coloring into a pale shade of red.

"Stop talking about that story already, you two!"

Otou-san turned towards Okaa-san. "You're blushing, Kaya."

Okaa-san bit her lip. Kyoya let out a low chuckle at seeing his mom so flustered. Otou-san just laughed and kissed Okaa-san's cheek, mumbling a soft sorry in her ear.

I took my time at watching this scene in front of me.

So this was how it feels of having a family with you. It feels warm and loving.

I smiled – a genuine smile.

I could get used to this – a real family.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>

First and foremost, I would like to say thanks to all those who favorite/followed and most of all reviewed to the previews chapters. I love you all!~

Woo! I'm back, guys. So much happened that caused me to be absent for a while. I won't bore you with details, but rest assured, this story is back on the right track... I hope... Hehe! XDD  
>Reviews are always welcomed.<p>

**Message to Reviewers: **_(I'll do this from now on ^^) _

_Twins White Ca_t: Oh yes, it will be fun! I am loving this trio. I am planning to write a different fic about those three. XDD

_Narqissa_: Hey, I don't know if you read my PM, but never mind that. I dedicate this 1896 scene to you! :))

_96bittersweetblackcat_: I did what you said, and she did tell! Did you see that? Did you? Haha. Kyoya will find out about those three soon ;))


	18. Chapter 18: Destination Reached

**~Chrome's P.O.V~**

Nothing much happened after the eventful talk during lunch. The rest of the hour came a little blurry. After paying for our bill, we went back to our compartment and rested. Kyoya and Otou-san left us for a while to go off somewhere. Okaa-san said they would probably be out playing shoji. She didn't tell me where they will find a shoji board or shoji pieces in this train, so I just waved it off as a code of sorts. But I don't think it was, and I really don't want to waste time thinking about it, so I moved on.

Other than that and some occasional talks, the remaining five hours of ride was peaceful (Kyoya and Otou-san came back some time before three). Though the compartment next door did quiet down, I can't say the same for Mukuro-sama, Boss and Dino. But I guess they're doing fine.

And before my watch strike 7:10 P.M., we had finally reached Rome.

Otou-san, who was talking to his phone in rapid Italian, was the first one to leave our compartment. Okaa-san followed, leaving us and our big bags of luggage behind.

Kyoya, too, started to stand up.

"Kyoya," I gave a hard tugged on his sleeves, bringing him back down to sit beside me again.

Kyoya feel ungracefully and I had to stifle my laugh when I saw his face.

"What was that for?" He asked, pouting a little, but he didn't remove my hand that still has a firm grip on his sleeve.

I gave him an apologetic smile and he just sighed. "What is it?"

I turned around and look at our pile big rolling suitcases (Okaa-san already carried her tote bag with her before she left). "Should I carry them?"

Kyoya looked at me. No, he wasn't looking at me with his blank look. It was his you're-saying-stupid-things look.

I instantly flushed. "W-why are you looking at me like that?"

Kyoya's lips twitched. "Do you see how big those are? They're even bigger than you; probably a lot heavier than you, too."

I puffed my now pink cheeks and glared at my fiancé. "I am sorry if I'm vertically challenged!" I huffed. "Oh wait, I take that back. All of you are just vertically superior."

Kyoya stared at me for a while before he burst out laughing. "Then how are you supposed to carry them?"

I crossed my arms and fidgeted, my eyes still narrowed at him. He didn't have to laugh at that. It wasn't even a joke. "I-I don't know," I stuttered. "Create an illusion I guess?" I asked, my mind now formulating a plan in my mind.

Kyoya continued staring at me like he knows what I am thinking. He probably does know! That's why he was staring at me, waiting for me to prove that I am thinking something ridiculous, which is now starting to prove right.

Really Chrome? Create an illusion?

Well it is possible, but it's unreasonable!

I just need to admit I couldn't carry those. I mean look at me! Those suitcases are double my weight and half my size.

"It's stupid, I know, so stop looking at me like that."

Kyoya just chuckled and leaned down to kiss my cheeks. "I can't help it if my fiancée's looking so cute."

I was surprised by kiss on the cheek out of the blue, but I did my best not to show it! My cheeks didn't get pinker, it's natural! Natural, I tell you!

"Flattery won't bring you anywhere." I retorted.

"Yes," he shrugged. "But if it will make your cheeks this pink, it's worth the shot."

Another round of blood rushing up my cheeks coming right up! Really why is it I blush easily?

"That's not the point, Kyo–EEEPPED!"

No I didn't squeal, I screamed, and reflexively tightened my hold on Kyoya's arm (his whole arm now not his sleeves). Three bulky men dressed in black suits and white undershirt burst, yes burst, into our compartment.

"W-who are they?"

Kyoya just clacked his tongue. "They're my dad's subordinate."

I looked up. "Eh?"

"We hope you had a good ride, Young Master!" The three bulky men exclaimed (yes, all of them at the same time) while bowing down.

I jolted backwards, still seating, from the loud proclamation they did and their trained-like bow. Even Hayato-san won't reach that low when he bows to the boss that is if he wasn't kneeling down, then that is a whole different story.

Kyoya nodded at them even if he knows they can't see him.

"The things are on the back," He stood and pulled me beside him, his other hand pointing towards the pile of luggage we've been talking about earlier. "I suppose Otou-san and Okaa-san's already in the car?"

The middle one with the black hair raised his head and nodded. The other two, both brunettes, went started to rise, too, and went towards our suitcases.

"Yes, Marco will be driving you to your hotel."

"I see," Kyoya took my hand in his and started walking out, pulling me with him. I managed to snatch my pouch with me before I was dragged away from my sit. "I'll leave those to you, Rick."

I didn't see what Rick, or so Kyoya called the black-haired man, did next since Kyoya had finally dragged me away from our compartment and now were crossing across Dino-san and the rest's compartment, but I did say thank you right before we stepped out of our compartment. I guess he bowed again and helped the other two with our suitcases.

"That's why Okaa-san and Otou-san left their luggage." I said to myself. But Kyoya seemed to hear me and he just couldn't help but add in a comment.

"No, they were hoping you would carry them." He teased. Of course he would.

I felt bit my lower lip to keep myself from blushing from embarrassment again. Kyoya would laugh if I would be defensive. He is baiting me! I know he is.

So I did the most logical thing to do in this situation.

I snatched my handaway from him and stomped forward leaving Kyoya behind.

* * *

><p><strong>~With Tsuna, Dino and Mukuro~ <strong>

A puff of brunette hair peeked out of the compartment Kyoya and Chrome just passed before they turned around and disappeared around the corner. The puff turned left and right. Finding no one in sight, it visibly relaxes.

The puff tried to step out, but it hurriedly retreated when three men carrying large suitcases of different colors walked right pass it without even glancing at him. When it made sure that no one was going to pass by again, it released a sigh of relief.

"Is the coast clear?" Dino asked his surrogate little brother, stepping up beside him. Tsuna stood up, dusted his knee before nodding.

"Affirmative," He answered.

Dino cheered, taking Tsuna's hands with him and raising both their hands while shouting. "Wooh! We did it Tsuna! We're in Rome, baby!"

Tsuna lifelessly joined the hyper blonde. "Yeah, wooh."

Mukuro shook his head, his hand itching to smack his face. "Whatever, you two," He said walking passed the two, who are still thrusting their hands in the air like idiots. "I'll meet you both in the hotel."

Tsuna stopped cheering, and gaped at Mukuro's back. "What do you mean you'll meet us? Where are you going, Mukuro?"

Dino, too, stopped and frowned. "Yeah, are you leaving us? Boo! You're no fun."

Mukuro stopped midway, and half turned, his eyebrows twitching. "I believe I said, I'll meet you both, not I'll leave you both."

Tsuna removed his hands from Dino's grip. "Yeah, we got that."

Dino turned to Tsuna. "We do?"

"Yes, we do."

Dino doubled over when Tsuna nudge his midriff with his elbow.

Mukuro raised an eyebrow at the brunette. Tsuna just shrugged. The illusionist sighed.

"Don't worry; I'll meet you both if you're still alive by the time you reach the hotel."

It was Tsuna's turn to raise an eyebrow at his Mist Guardian. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Mukuro laughed. "Kufufufu…" He continued to walk outside, mist now starting to appear around him. "Someone's here to pick you up and I won't stay here and watch. I still value my never-ending painful life, thank you very much."

Then, Mukuro disappeared before Tsuna could even register his words in his mind. And when Tsuna did register Mukuro's words…

…a loud scream was heard throughout the train.

Followed by loud gun bangs, more screech (this time by two distinct voices), and thuds created most likely by bodies falling to the ground.

Suffice to say, a certain hit-man with awesome sideburns found the two escapees.

* * *

><p>It was dark when Tsuna woke up.<p>

"Ughh," he groaned, clutching his head with his right hand. "Where am I?"

The brunette blinked furiously, trying to make the black spots dancing around his vision go away. He slowly sat up, eyes scanning his room. He was lying on a queen size bed, with a television in front of him, and a single chair with footstool beside his bed near what he thought to be the large glass windows behind those cream-colored curtain.

"Must have fainted," Tsuna muttered to himself in daze.

"Of course you didn't."

Tsuna turned towards the voice. He saw a silhouette of a man standing on the dark.

_You knocked me out. _He wanted to say, but thought better of it.

"Of course I didn't." Tsuna agreed, calmly.

Though on the inside, he was still shouting from the fright.

_GAAAH! GAAH! DEAR LORD THAT SCARED ME! CHEESE YOU! CHEESE YOU, REBORN! _

If he could just pat himself from keeping it in, he would love to do so.

Tsuna cleared his throat, his inner mussing slowly flying out the window. "So…" He dragged out, thinking up the easiest way to handle his situation. "You're going to kill me now?"

Okay… So maybe that's not the easiest way to handle his situation. Easiest way to get himself killed, maybe, but not to handle.

_Really, 'You're going to kill me now?'? It's like I was __**begging **__for him to kill me! GAAAHH! FML!_

Tsuna grabbed his right hand with his left hand to prevent himself from smacking his face.

_The deed is done, Tsuna… No need to do self-harm… Reborn will be doing that from now on… _

Reborn's deep chuckle made Tsuna snapped his head upwards.

_His laughing… Dear heavens, the pawn of the devil himself is laughing… _

"I'm so dead…"

Reborn started to walk, and Tsuna had to force himself from running out the room for his life.

The ever so clad in black man smirked. It was so fun to see his student fret in anxiousness.

Of course Reborn wouldn't kill the poor lad. Beat him up via his so-call hellish training, yes, but not kill him. Tsuna was over-exaggerating these past few days.

Reborn continued his short trek towards Tsuna. The hit-man stopped in front of the large glass window, opening the curtain to let in the night-light inside the room before he sat on the chair right beside his bed, propping his feet and on top of the footstool.

Tsuna watched his tutor's move closely, but he got distracted when his eyes landed on the view Reborn just opened for him to see.

Lights of different kinds twinkled like the starry stars above the dark sky.

"Like the view?" Reborn interrupted Tsuna's mini-appreciation moment.

Tsuna unwillingly tore his eyes from the view. He turned sideward, and nodded.

"It's beautiful," the Vongola boss agreed.

Reborn stared at Tsuna, before looking outside the window. "That it is."

"Where are we?" Tsuna asked, sitting up from his bed with his legs dangling on the side, facing Reborn.

"The same hotel Kyoya and Chrome are," Reborn answered.

"So…" Tsuna dragged out, half-believing what Reborn just told him. "You mean to say, we're still in Rome, and you didn't drag me back to Sicily?"

Reborn turned his head around, and clacked his tongue. "I don't want to repeat myself."

A grin slowly appeared on Tsuna's face. "We're staying," Tsuna reassured. He didn't know if he was reassuring himself or just for the sake of the situation. "We're staying." He repeated.

Reborn narrowed his eyes at the brunette, but he had to sigh when he was that Tsuna was lost in his on world.

"Yes, we're staying." Reborn confirmed. "But that doesn't mean you're on vacation."

"I don't care," Tsuna beamed. "We're staying!" He cheered.

"Fine," Reborn half-shrugged. "Have fun while it still last. You're just lucky I changed my mind on the way here. I would have really dragged your ass back on your office and lock you there until you finish signing those paperwork if not for my change of heart."

Tsuna wanted to talk back so badly, but he held it all in. Reborn was in a good mood if he was letting him stay. Talking back would ruin that and his chances of having his vacation (he didn't care what Reborn said).

Instead, Tsuna smiled and sincerely said.

"Thanks, Reborn."

Reborn stilled for a second. Tsuna's thanks caught him off-guard. "What are you thanking me for, no-good Tsuna?" Reborn discretely cleared his throat.

Tsuna rested his elbow on top his lap and propped his chin on top of his palm, hiding his smile behind his fingers. "Just wanted to say thanks,"

Reborn scoffed, but he smiled soon after. "You're still no-good."

"Of course I am."

.

.

.

A moment of silence passed, and neither Reborn nor Tsuna spoke.

Until…"Hey, Reborn,"

"Hmm?"

"Where's Dino-san?"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>

So this marks the end of their travel to Rome! Next would be their fun-filled vacation! Sorry for the late upload! XDD

**Message to Reviewers: **

_leafsdownfall: _You flatter me too much! ^/^ I'm sorry I didn't reply on your last PM. This may be late, but yes I am home safe. Haha!

_Kuri: _If I could, I would really give you a prize! You really noticed all the details I wrote on the last chapter! Thanks for the review! :))) 


	19. Chapter 19: Calm Sentimental Moments

**~At the lounge of Kyoya and Chrome's hotel floor~**

Mukuro looked down at his window and stared at the night-scape that was painfully familiar to him and yet at the same time so foreign. He has seen this view for only a couple of times, but no matter how hard he tries, he just couldn't forget.

He never thought that he would be seeing this view again.

He never even thought that he could _live _again.

He didn't know how long it has been since he's been this free. It could be months or years, but it felt so long.

The man let out a bitter laugh. He didn't want to admit it, but if it wasn't for that brunette – that Sawada Tsunayoshi – Mukuro knew he wouldn't be here right now. As much as it was hard to believe, the very thing that Mukuro wanted to destroy was now his reason to live.

The Mafia wasn't fair to him, Chikusa and Ken. Maybe they were just unfortunate to be born in that kind of Familigia. But if he didn't do that – if he wasn't born in that kind of situation – Mukuro wouldn't meet the people that made his life a bit brighter.

He wouldn't meet his so-called Famiglia.

He wouldn't have met – dare him say it – _friends._

He wouldn't have met…

"I didn't know you were the sentimental type," A mocking voice Mukuro has etched in his mind long before echoed throughout the empty lounge of their hotel floor.

Mukuro laughed. "What makes you think I am?"

The man behind him hummed. Mukuro heard him towards him, but he didn't turn around.

He saw in his peripheral vision the owner of the voice stand beside him.

"What makes you think you're not?"

The illusionist frowned. "Did you come here just to pick up a fight?" He narrowed his eyes sideward, glaring at the older man by a year. "Or are you just here to annoy me?"

The other man crossed his arms and smirked. He opened his mouth to speak, but Mukuro turned around and raised his hand, effectively silencing the other. "Don't even answer that."

The man smirked wider.

Mukuro slowly massaged his temples. He had a rough travel with both Mafia bosses and now this man was here to annoy him now at all times (given he would be seeing him sooner than later). Mukuro could feel the migraine coming.

"Where's Chrome?"

"She's with my mom getting herself measured."

He let out a sigh. "Does she even know you're here?"

"She doesn't know I'm aware about your schemes, if that's what you're asking."

Mukuro frowned even more. "It's not my schemes," He denied. "I just tagged along."

"Your scheme, the Bronco's scheme," Kyoya shrugged. "It doesn't matter. You're still here."

"I can't believe you're still bitter about your lost eleven years ago."

It was Kyoya's turn to frown. His eyes narrowed at the purple-head before he shrugged and turned his head towards the large glass window. "I can't believe you said 'bitter'."

Mukuro's upper lip twitched. "My, you're such a cheeky little bastard, aren't you?"

The Cloud Guardian amusedly huffed.

Mukuro stared at him before he, too, looked back at the night-scape.

The atmosphere was silent. It was rare for both of them to have this kind of moment when no one speaks and no threatening words were exchanged, but it wasn't something that never happened before. Ever since his cute little Chrome and this violent skylark got together, instances where both of them had to tolerate each other's presence already happened.

Now wasn't that different, but suddenly had the urge to say something he seldom open topic about.

"I'm glad, you know," He started.

Kyoya kept his mouth close, waiting for the Italian to continue. If he noticed the sudden change of atmosphere, he didn't let it know.

"I'm glad that despite of the wrong things I did before, Chrome still treats me the same."

Kyoya remained passive.

Mukuro laughed again, this time there's a hint of joy in his laugh. "I could never be happier than this."

Kyoya spared a glance at Mukuro before he turned around and started to walk away.

But before Kyoya could even disappear around the corner, he turned around and gave a last jab at the Mist Guardian.

"I knew you were the sentimental type."

**~Chrome's P.O.V~ **

After half an hour of measuring, I said good night to Okaa-san and Otou-san, and then went back to my and Kyoya's room with a piece of paper Okaa-san gave me before leaving their room.

Our room was dark when I entered. The lights were closed, but the bed lamp beside the king-sized bed was on. I looked up and saw Kyoya reading a book on our bed, already in his sleeping wear. I was in my sleeping wear, too. I knew that right after Okaa-san gets my measure and after I'd sent it to Bianchi-san, I'd just flop down on our bed and sleep.

I gave out a tired smile and sighed.

Now that it's time for us to rest, I suddenly feel all the energy leaving my body.

I was that exhausted.

Kyoya looked up and closed his book when he saw me. He must heard me sighed. I took a step forward and slowly walked towards the bed when he patted the space next to him and scooted over. He placed his book on top of our bed table, and took me in his arms when I lay down next to him.

He encircled his arms around me and tucked my head under his chin.

I closed my eyes and snuggled deeper in his chest. Kyoya always feels warm no matter where we are, especially when we cuddle like this before going to bed.

"What's this?" I jolted out from my haze when I heard him ask and felt him taking the piece of paper in my hands.

Oh, I almost forgot about that.

"It's our –"

"A timetable…?"

I dethatched my face from his chest and looked up to see Kyoya's face. I can't believe he sounded so calm with what he just read. I really thought he'd go "What the freak is this?!" or something like "She wrote what?!" I really expected some outburst, but not calm and collected _'a timetable?' _

That reaction was so not Kyoya.

Or maybe it is.

Huh.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

I snapped my gaze and blushed. He just had to catch me staring.

"Nothing – I just thought you'd react more…violently?"

My statement turned out as a question. I just feel really stupid just thinking about things under Kyoya's intent gaze. Really! His steel-blue eyes should be a crime – looking so mesmerizing like that.

"And why would I do that?"

"Just forget I said anything. . ."

Kyoya laughed at what I think at my face.

I must look funny with my red cheeks bashed with shame and all.

"You know," Kyoya said as he pulled my head back to his chest. A smile lit on my face. I freed my hand and hugged my fiancé. "I already expected something like this coming from my mom."

"Really…?" I yawned, sleepily.

My eyes fluttered, and I had to fight myself from falling asleep.

"Yes," Kyoya moved, scooting backwards to place his head on top of our pillow after he pulled the blanket over us with his hand still on my back, holding me in place. "I'm surprise that she just wrote things to do for three days. Usually, it's for a week."

I chuckled. Yes, I could see Okaa-san doing something like that. "Well, whatever happens, at least we get to have a vacation." I mused.

Kyoya scoffed as he pulled me closer to him. "What do you mean vacation? We won't get a rest starting tomorrow, I tell you."

I frowned and pulled back. "What do _you _mean by that?"

Kyoya just smiled at me and pulled me back, tucking me between his chest and chin. "You'll know it tomorrow. Let's sleep already."

I pouted, but I didn't do anything to move away from him.

"Sleep, Nagi. You'll need all the sleep you can get for tomorrow."

I sighed before snuggling deeper in the warmth of our bed. "Good night, Kyoya. I love you."

"I know."


End file.
